How It Ends
by LushV
Summary: Bonnie was the average eighteen year old college student... that was before she met him. Damon, a twenty-four year old with serious issues. What happens when their paths cross? And most importantly, will Bonnie be able to handle all that is Damon Salvatore? AH
1. Hit and Run

**A/N: **Hello. So this isn't my fist story but it is my first Bamon story. I've decided to do an AU, AH on this one just because the possibilities are almost endless. Now I am going to keep their personalities up for the most part yet things may seem different and to remind you Bonnie isn't a witch. She isn't always trying to save Elena so she may react differently than how she would on the show. Also meeting Damon was on different circumstances. I am not an author, I am not a professional writer, so if my writing isn't up to par forgive me. Nor do I have a beta. I just like to spill out my imagination in the form of words. Well on with the show. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, there is always room to improve. Hope you enjoy.

**Discalimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 1: Hit and Run.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A caramel colored arm quickly shot out and slammed itself down on the alarm, quickly silencing the device. Bonnie grumbled as she rolled over on her small twin sized bed. The sunlight that was present at the time of her nap was now slowly receding behind her curtains as the sun began to set. She was still tired nonetheless, even after two hours of rest. Class was getting to her and work was not giving her any grief either.

Bonnie Bennett was the average eighteen year old college student. A college student who attended UCLA and studied film and television. It wasn't her original choice... film. But over the years of being oddly obsessed with photography she became instilled in the filming process. Possibly because it was so intricate to photography. While photography captured stilled images, film captured endless images that were just ongoing. Needless to say she became enthralled in filming, movies, and the process behind the camera itself.

The alarm read 7:01 p.m and by the music coming from across the hall she knew at least some one was home. Living with four others had it perks, and it also had it faults. Bonnie reluctantly deserted her bed and tossed the covers back. Rarely did she make her bed properly but to her throwing back the sheets were just as good. Her eyes scanned her room before she snatched her towel off her desk chair and headed off to the bathroom for a hot shower.

**Downstairs.**

The front door opened and two teenagers sauntered in. Caroline slammed the door behind them. "Geez, Care do you always have to slam the door?" Elena asked, half annoyed with Caroline from earlier.

The blond rolled her eyes heavenward. "Oh, C'mon. Just get over it. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, I know. It's just Matt and I wer-" Elena started but was quickly cut off.

"Elena, you and him are over. Besides you're with that new transfer student...what was his name" Caroline scratched at her head. "Steven?"

"Stefan" The brunette corrected, and then taking the time to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And you're right, but you could have at least given me a heads up." Elena quickly walked away, leaving Caroline to ponder in her thoughts.

**Upstairs.**

Bonnie rinsed the remaining soap from her shoulders before she flipped the knobs. When the water stopped, the music from earlier became more prominent. _Dammit Tyler. _There was no doubt that Tyler was behind the loud screamo music.

As soon as she opened the bathroom door the loud incoherent music became a bit more clearer.

Just as Bonnie stepped out of the hot muggy bathroom her best friend and roommate Elena Gilbert came into view. And judging by the look on her face, something was up.

"Hey Bon!" She had to resort to shouting over the loud blaring music.

I smiled softly before looking over to Tyler's door which plastered a 'Turn Back Now' warning sign. It was a good thing too because his room was literally a war zone. Bonnie had only been in it twice and both times she nearly got lost. He was lucky to have gotten the master bedroom, well he was paying extra but it wasnt like it was any trouble. His family was very wealthy. The Lockwoods. They owned several major law firms throughout California. And if there was one thing celebs needed, it was a good lawyer. But Bonnie always wondered why he didn't live in the dorms because surely he could afford it. Of course she would never bring it up. Tyler hated talking about his family so out respect everyone minded their own business unless otherwise.

"Hey Lena! You alright?"

Elena feigned a smile and nodded. "Yeah, everything is good. Just got back from the store with Care. Had to pick up cups and stuff for tonight."

Bonnie re-tightened her towel around her frame careful not to moon Elena. Even though she was rarely there for their infamous parties, she usually ended up coming home right when the party was in full swing. Beer cans everywhere, endless people from wall to wall, the lingering smell of cannabis. Yeah, she was use to it.

"Gotcha'..well I gotta' get ready for my shift. I'll see you later tonight." Bonnie didn't wait for a reply before she disappeared into her room.

After throwing on a grey UCLA hoody, a pair of light blue jean shorts and tying her hair up in a messy bun Bonnie grabbed her work bag and keys from the nightstand. The clock then read 7:45 p.m "Shit!" She muttered, now hastily exiting her room.

Bonnie took the stairs two at time. For a split second she noticed a few of their close friends were already there. Rebekah was sitting next to a stoned Kol. Vicky was laughing at whatever Finn had said and Ben threw back a brew as he tried flirting with Caroline.

Everybody made quick to acknowledge her even though she was in a hurry. "Bonnie!"

"Bon."

Rebekah perked up as well. "BB, you're leaving?" She asked in her thick English aaccent.

"Hey guys, Sorry but I got a late shift. Don't party to hard without me." She called out before shooting out towards the front door, yanking the door open and bumped into Trevor, her other roommate.

"Sorry" She said quietly.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's all good...late shift?" Trevor noticed she had her work bag and seemed to be in a rush.

Bonnie sighed out, already whirling around him. "Yeah, I'll see you later" By that time she was already getting into her silver Prius and backing out of the driveway. Trevor watched and he also let out a deep breath. This was definitely not the way he had planned that talk.

* * *

8:13 p.m

"Late again" Andie Star complained as Bonnie set her bag in her locker. She had worked at Larry's Restaurant/Bar for two months now and out of those almost 60 days she had been late about eight or so times.

"I'm sorry, classes are just kicking my butt right now. I'll do better, I promise." Bonnie quickly attempted to defend her tardiness though it was the same every time. Class, alarm didn't go off, the car broke down.

Andie put up a hand as to silence her. "Look Bonnie, you're not the only college student working here. But you are the only college student working here that doesn't seem to show up on time. I've been cutting you some slack. But I can't keep this up. Pretty soon other workers are going to think it's okay to just show up late and expect me to just let it slide." Andie sighed loudly before placing an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "I know school is tough, and between trying to make ends meet I'm giving you another chance, don't let me down alright?"

Bonnie smiled softly, probably because she knew she was Andie's favorite. But what Andie said was true, she couldn't just let Bonnie continue to be late. "I won't let you down..and thanks Andie, I really appreciate it."

She nodded and pointed at the door. "Get to work sweetheart."

...

Bonnie stepped out in uniform which consisted off too-short black shorts that paid homage to her well toned toffee colored legs. And a white fitted tank top that displayed the restaurants logo and accentuated her lean torso and a pair of black chucks. Her name tag was pined right above her left breast, and a friendly smile was placed on her lips as she started her shift.

...

**Two Hours Later.**

Larry's had picked up from when she first came in. Tonight was game night and all the sports fan came in to support their favorites. The large flat screen TV's one each side of the bar had just showed a basketball player fouling out which caused a huge uproar from the crowed. Bonnie smiled and shook her head as she placed the basket of hot wings on the table.

"Hot wings, booze, and hot chicks. What could be better." The man or should she say sleaze ball raised his corona to Bonnie at the mention of hot chicks. His friends grinned like a bunch of idiots. In other circumstances she would have scoffed and walked off but instead she smirked.

"Enjoy your food gentlemen." And with that Bonnie headed off in the opposite direction, effectively earning her a cat whistle.

The place was so busy that she noticed a lone customer in the corner didn't have a menu nor drink which meant he had not been greeted. Hopefully he hadn't already lost his cool. She took steady steps over to him. He was sat facing away from her so she couldn't see the scowl that was sure to be on his face. His dark obsidian hair looked a bit disheveled, and a pale finger traced along the edge of the table.

"Sorry for the wait Sir. We're pretty busy... Can I start you off with a drink?" Her tone was light, full of energy. Bonnie placed the menu in front of him and pulled out her notepad.

A minute had gone by and the man hadn't even lifted his head nor acknowledged her. The smile on Bonnie's lips slowly curved downward. "Sir."

Finally he glanced up and Bonnie nearly swallowed her own tongue. He was... was gorgeous. Perfect to be exact. From his pale alabaster like skin, to his cerulean colored orbs. It took her a moment to realize she was staring and apparently so was he.

"Uhm, you- your drink? What will you have?" Bonnie tried her best to not sound nor look fazed by him but with him staring at her she found it difficult. In fact, the intensity of his piercing gaze was making her a bit uncomfortable, causing her to look down at the table.

"Is their a reason you're not looking a me? Or is this just a place that disregards it's customers?" His voice came out smooth yet hard, though the expression on his face was unreadable. "I was waiting for over twenty minutes, the least you can do is look me in the eye."

Bonnie felt a feeling of guilt wash over her and quickly let her green hues find his overpowering icy stare. "I'm sorry." She said. And their staring competition ensued. It was difficult keeping her gaze on his because truthfully he intimidated her. And never had she felt that way when looking at a person. Bonnie could feel her eyes almost fall but she fought through whatever it was he was doing.

The man continued to stare at her, gauging her almost and when he felt he had her figured out he looked away, breaking their eye bond and ending her terror. "Bourbon, make it a double."

"Okay, and for your meal?" She asked, pen readied to scribble down his order.

"That's all. I seemed to have lost my appetite during the wait." A lopsided grin found its way on his lips. "Bon-nie." He made sure to drag out each syllable in her name, although there were only two.

She glanced at his face and noticed he was staring at her chest, well probably her name tag. Bonnie placed her notepad back in her pocket and nodded. "Coming right up Sir."

Just as she started walking away he called out to her. She spun around on her heels and looked back.

"Don't call me Sir, My name is Damon"

Bonnie could see his jaw clench, which indicated how annoyed he was. "Right, Damon. Coming right up." She tried to sound cheery but all was lost and it only sounded like a chore. He definitely looked like a Damon.

...

Bonnie headed back to his table, a double sized shot glass full of dark brown liquor sloshing from side to side sat on her round circular tray. Carefully she placed his drink in front of him. "There you are Dem- Damon." She was this close to calling him a Demon, it was befitting.

Damon quickly grabbed his drink and gulped the whole thing down as if he was drinking a glass of water. Bonnie blinked her eyes a couple of times, taken back at how he downed the shot.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

He glanced down at his empty glass and then around the restaurant. The game had just ended, people were heading out while others finished the last of their drinks. '_Yeah, get down on your hands and knees and -' _"Nope" Damon abruptly stood and tossed a twenty on the table. "Keep the change, Bonnie" He moved passed her, the material of his leather jacket brushing her bare arm, allowing the scent of his cologne to fill her nostrils.

Bonnie watched him leave the establishment and then back down to the twenty laying on the table. Had he given her the chance she would have told him that her manager Andie wanted his food and drink to be on the house for the long wait. "Oh well." She sighed before tucking the twenty in her back pocket.

* * *

...

It was the end of her shift, she was about fifty bucks richer. The cool air felt good against her legs, and her arms were left hidden under her hoody. Most waitresses kept their work clothes on, but not Bonnie. When she was done with work, she wanted to be done. The moon casted an odd shadow over the nearly empty parking lot. Her bag slung to her arm tightly as she made her way towards her vehicle. Though something caught her attention. A black BMW M6 Gran Coupe. As she got closer she noticed someone was sitting in the driver seat, head perched back and pale hands on the steering wheel. Bonnie stopped for a moment as continued to look at the driver.

"Damon." She knew he wouldn't hear her because his windows were rolled up yet his head shot up. It scared the hell out of her once he looked in her wake. _Weird_. She thought. And he stared at her with a somber expression on his features. Slowly she took a step back and quickly headed to her vehicle.

Damon sat in his car, watching as the waitress made it to hers before he looked at the rearview mirror. He sat for almost an hour, needing to clear his head from the alcohol. Previously he was stationed at another bar but after his sixth double the bartender refused to serve him any more...much to his dismay. But he wasn't done. He just needed one more and he'd call in for the night. And since Larry's was the closest and they served alcohol he decided to drop by.

He started up his vehicle. Of course he could drive, right? _Yeah, it's not like I'm shit faced. _That's what he told himself. Damon let out a laugh, who's he kidding. The car was placed in reverse and as soon as he back out his car collided in to something causing him to slam on the brakes.

It seemed as if minutes had passed of him just gripping the steering wheel and staring into outer space. '_What the fuck just happened.' _

"Ugh, you've gotta' be kidding me!"

Damon quickly came too as he heard a woman yelling and peered out back. Yep, just as he suspected a little fender bender. A little charm and his good looks, he'd be out of this in a jiffy unless it was a man with a feminine voice. He exited his car and walked over to where the damage was. _Fuck! That fucking waitress!_ The smirk he plastered over his face quickly reduced to a rough frown. It was then he saw the damage, which was much worse than a little fender bender. His tail light was out, the silver of her Prius was now prominent on his, a large dent was present. Bonnie couldn't belive this, so long for a nice night. Her car received the shorter end of the stick, the black paint scraped across the bent in grooves, and a broken head light. "Well this is perfect." She said sarcastically now eyeing Damon, earning an eye roll from him.

"Don't look at me like this is my fault" He sneered, his eyes looking crazier than ever.

Even though his face scared Bonnie she swallowed her fear lifted her head defiantly. "Well it sure as hell isn't mine." After taking a deep breath she threw her hands up. "Okay, I have insurance and judging by your car you do to so why don't we just make up some story and go our separate ways. I'm really tired and I don't wanna deal with this shit tonight." She wet her lips as she awaited his reply.

Damon pursed his lips together and looked down at her UCLA hoody. Oh how he loved college girls. "Well you naughty girl, y'know that's a crime don't you?" He asked, half amused by her notion.

Bonnie looked away and shook her head. "Fine." She said, sternly.

Her legs guided over to her car and she bent down to retrieve her bag. After opening it, it shifted down and the contents spilled out, some of her items landing inside and out of the car. "Uh, fuck me!"

Damon peered over the other side just catching her outburst. '_That can be arranged.' _A few seconds later she came over with a piece of paper and handed it out to him.

"What's this?"

"My name, number and license plates. And you already know where I work, unless you wanna' get the police involved." Bonnie answered, her arm still perched forward.

"No need, I've decided all I want to do is get home and get some sleep. Hit and run?" He asked, smirking at his own figure of speech. It was funny to him because unlike original hit and runs where one car flees the scene they both were. He also figured it wouldn't be the best ideal to get the cops involved especially after he'd been drinking. They'd blame everything on him!

Bonnie smiled for the first time since she served him earlier. "Thanks, this is the last thing I needed." She lowered the paper and crumpled it in her hand. "Well, have a good night." Her words felt awkward but she had nothing else to say.

"Yeah, you too." He added skeptically, a pale came up and scratched at his messy hair. Silently Damon watched as Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Icy blue orbs turned back to where he saw broken shards of glass and something else. Taking a few steps closer, he kneeled down and picked up the red wallet. Naturally he opened it, his eyes grazing over the I.D located through the plastic.

_Bonnie Bennett_

_4445 Verde Dr._

_Los Angeles, CA_

"So long for a hit and run." He muttered before pocketing the wallet and making his way to his BMW.

* * *

Bonnie kept her gazed fixated on the road. Tonight was just not her night and it seemed like somebody had it out for her because every way she turned something crazy was being thrown at her. Not to mention she had to park three houses down, her spot was taken and there were no available spots near the house. Sometimes she just felt like giving up and moving back to Virgina with her father but she knew that would never happen. He and his new wife Isobel Flemming had started a new family that didn't consist of her. Her mother left when Bonnie was three, so that wasn't an option. And her Grams had been put in the nursing home by her own son, and the help of his new wife. This was her life now, to bad it was about to get a hell of a lot crazier.


	2. Home Alone

**A/N: **Just want to say thanks to everyine who's enjoying the story so far. This chapter will mostly highlight on Damon and his life, where and who he is today. Which means there is noo Bamon but there is sexual content and suggestive language.

**Discalimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 2: Home Alone

Bonnie unlocked the front door and sure enough the house was packed.

She sat her bag down on the floor near the front door. At least somethings were still in place. Tyler ran through the living room holding a red cup, Jeremy and Kol passed a half rolled joint between each other. And she turned just in time to see Ben leading Anna up the stairs to presumably the guest room. Just then she saw Elena emerging from the kitchen with a handsome but unfamiliar sandy brown-haired guy.

"Bon, I want you too meet someone." The brunette said, pulling a nervous looking Stefan closer as they approached Bonnie. "Bonnie, Stefan. Stefan, Bonnie"

His hand came out and she politely took his hand in a handshake. "You're the transfer student, right?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah, all the way from NYC." He said shyly.

Bonnie head bobbed up and down understandably. "Well if it makes you feel any better. I'm from a small town in Virginia. I called it 'Boring Falls'."

Stefan grinned, and Elena waved her hand. "No, I think I got you beat Bon... Oklahoma is definitely way more boring than Virgina."

...

Beverly's Hills

Damon sat in an all white chair designed by Lombardi, imported from Italy. The red wallet occupied a bit of space on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at it, watched it intently as if it were going to run away. By that time the alcohol in his system was coming down and he was able to start thinking clearly.

Bonnie Bennett.

Funny thing, he had already known more about her than he ever did about any other woman he'd fucked and he hadn't even slept with Bonnie..yet. Her full name, birthday, age, address and social. He even took a look at what type of credit cards she used. _Visa, typical. _

He glanced through the large french doors that let out to the patio. The blue light that sparkled from the pool helped to lighten the features of his face. Aside from the small light coming from the outside, it was relatively dark in the sitting area. Somehow the little red leather wallet had ended up in his hands again, opened. He strained his eyes to focus on the image of the caramel beauty who beamed in her photo unlike others who just looked uninterested. Clearly she was happy about passing her driver's test, that much was certain. Damon tossed the wallet back onto the table.

Another thing was certain. Damon wanted to fuck. It wasn't unusual that he was feeling horny but he only started feeling that way after looking over that little college girl. The erection, product of his arousal was now painfully throbbing within the confinements of his pants. Unfortunately he couldn't phone up Rose because she was out-of-town on business. And he didn't feel like calling anyone from his previous trysts. Partially because they were to cling-y. Always wanting to cuddle after sex, and if there was one thing Damon Salvatore hated was just that. Always wanting to kiss passionately or stare into each others eyes. Always wanting to stay the night. It was as if these women didn't understand the meaning of a booty call. And nothing pissed him off more than the overly attached virgin. Just because he popped a chicks cherry didn't mean he had to take her to dinner or marry her for the matter. The only woman he could count on was Rose. The sex was good, she wasn't cling-y and she never confused fucking and making love. A part from wanting to stick his dick into something, woman of course. Damon also felt empty. He felt alone internally. Like there was something missing. Usually he felt this way before and after drinking, which caused him to drink in the first place. It worked for a short while but afterwards the feeling would come back. People seemed to think his life was perfect besides his father being in the hospital. Giuseppe left him in charge of the estate, the cars, and the money. And his father's young wife Lucy left shortly after Giuseppe was admitted to the emergency ward. Apparently she wanted him to rewrite his will because it was already documented prior to them marrying, which meant she would get nothing. And of course an argument ensued and Lucy Salvatore stormed off.

But there was more too it than that. Damon _had _serious issues and he never denied that, the help is what he denied. He refused to see psychiatrist and listen to them feed him that psycho babble bullshit. Damon already _knew _he had problems, so why did he need someone else to tell him he did? Did it make him neurotic if he insisted he was, even though their supposed to be unaware of their conflicts? He was impulsive, possessive, aggressive and any other -sive he couldn't think of at the moment. Doing things irrationally and saying things without first thinking them through. As long as his well-being wasn't on the line everything was peachy. At twenty-four years old he had nothing but the things his father gave to him to show for. No college degree, no CEO job, no wife and kids. Being a bachelor better suit him, for all Damon knew he wouldn't make for a great husband nor father.

He let his thoughts drift off, and when he came to he remembered that he was still hard. Releasing a deep shallow breath, his eyes stared down at the visible bulge coming from his jeans. It wasn't going away, he needed it. "Fuck." Damon let his right hand drift down to the hem of his jeans. The buttoned popped open and he made quick with zipper before dipping his hand inside. He cupped himself and leaned his head back to stare up at the high ceiling. Damon was disgusted with himself for what he was resorted to do. A while had passed since he played with himself this way. Although he wasn't shy about giving a lucky lady a private show.

"Ahh..." Damon gasped as he snaked his hand around the flesh of his stiff cock - starting an intense battle of tug-a-war. As he continued to stroke his length, his ice like orbs peered down at his handy work. Just then a clear bead of liquid formed at the slit, subconsciously he raked his index finger across the sticky substance to spread the pre-seminal fluid around the tip. Once again his hand latched onto his erection, pulling in firm rough motions. His hips involuntarily humped at his hand generating more of that euphoric sensation he was feeling. "Mmm..yeah... ah-shit" Damon as he felt his release nearing. He was furiously pumping his arousal. Unable to stop himself, he glanced around for something to clean up with. Cerulean eyes found the opened wallet on the table and before he knew what was happening, suddenly a stream of sticky cream spurted from the tip of his erection followed by a low moan. The next squirt that came spurting from his cock landed on his shirt. A couple more jets of semen came after, all landing in various locations. His breathing was sporadic, chest heaving up and down.

Damon had realized what just happened - he didn't just cum' - it's what, or should he say who he came to. '_That damn waitress' _The image instilled in his mind at the moment of release. Her bronzed skin, heart-shaped mouth and muddy green eyes. Once again he looked down at the mess he made and she was the reason behind it. But he wouldn't deny he felt better, for now anyway. The sexual high kept him distracted. However, he knew in about twenty minutes after it weared off he would be back to feeling empty and alone.

The panting had stopped and his breath had finally returned to him. All there was left to do was shower, have a drink and let the remnants of sleep wash over him.

...

Damon had just finished a hot shower, he stepped out of his room with his plush white towel wrapped perilously low on his hips.

Ding Dong.

_'Who the hell could that be?' _

He headed down the steps and into the foyer. He could see a silhouette of a person through the engraved glass doors. Cautiously Damon opened it, and nearly dropped his mouth to the floor but he maintained his composer.

There stood Lucy Salvatore, his step-mother. Things couldn't get anymore awkward than this especially after what had happened a few nights ago. "I'm home Damon." She said curtly before moving her way inside. A medium-sized Luis Vuitton suit case trudging in behind her. Her long brown hair was slung over her back, and she clothed a white Versace dress that cut off low around the neckline. Though Damon refused to look at her, he caught her staring down his appearance before he moved to the side to let her in.

"I'm sure your father is going to be happy to see me. I feel awful for leaving" Her tone being so nonchalant that it instantly irked Damon. He didn't understand how she could just be so calm after she left the Salvatore household.

"Why are you here, Lucy?" He asked, wasting no time. "You know he isn't going to change the will."

"I know." Her response was to quick. "But I'm still his wife, Damon."

'_Could have fooled me' _"Right."

Lucy released her bag and took a few steps inside the foyer before turning back and saying, "Be a good son and take my bag up to my room."

Reluctantly, he grabbed her bag and began hurdling up the steps. Damon couldn't deal with anymore surprises tonight.

Once out of sight, Lucy pulled out the folded paper from her red leather bag and unfolded it. "After five years and you still refuse to put me in the will you son of a bitch... I'll show you." She smiled as she read over the details.

Lucy Leone Salvatore

Pregnancy Test: Positive.

...

**2 Days Later.**

"Bon are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Elena asked for the third time that day.

"Lena I'll be fine alright"

"I mean are you sure you can't get a few days off?"

Bonnie shook her head thoroughly. "No, I'm already threading thin ice with Andie, so getting a week off isn't going to work. Y'know I need the money. Besides someone should stay here just in case."

The brunettes big doe eyes were unrelenting. "Fine, but you call everyday we're gone. And be sure to lock everything up at night and keep a light on and do-"

"I said I'll be fine mom." Bonnie joked but Elena didn't crack a smile. She was nervous about leaving Bonnie behind while her and the other housemates went to Long Beach for Spring Break. Surely everyone else was nervous but no one mourned like Elena.

"Come on let's go!" Tyler shouted as he stuffed the last bag into the truck.

"Kay Bon. I love you, And if you need anything call."

"Love you too. Have fun and take lot's of pictures."

The two young women hugged tightly before Elena finally pulled back and headed towards the Jeep. Bonnie stood in the doorway as she watched Caroline and Elena wave like two fan girls from the truck. Tyler backed out the driveway and her eyes landed on Trevor who was sitting in the front seat. She noticed he looked sad, or bothered. Though there was nothing she could do besides grin and wave them off.

While Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Trevor got to have fun in Long Beach for their break, she had to stay behind because of work. Literally everyone they knew was going to be there. There was just no way in hell Andie was going to let her call off for a week so she could go hang out on the beach. Sure she had a scholarship but she still had to pay up for other necessities like rent, gas, food occasionally, books and etc. Cutting ties with her father definitely had a drawback but she refused to ask for his help. Bonnie was to damn stubborn, and if she said something then she had to stick to it.

...

**Hours Later **

A sex-crazed Russian women hungrily nibbled on Damon's lips. She pulled herself up and stared own at him. A laugh escaped her lips and he shot her a confused look.

"Whats so funny Nadia?" He asked.

Nadia leaned forward and snatched the red wallet from the nightstand. "This." She held it up, causing Damon to close his eyes and look away. "Never did I think Damon Salvatore would be carrying around a red wallet.. Did you smile for the camera?"

Damon knew what was about to come next, so for that very reason he chose to just let it happen. He watched her open the wallet. And watched her shit eating grin slowly foil.

"Bonnie Bennett." Nadia said her name as if it burned her tongue. "Well she's cute" The tone of her voice was quite sarcastic, not to mention the eye roll.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're jealous?" He smirked and rested his arms behind his head.

"Are you fucking her too? Or does she just casually leave her things around your place?" His questioned went unanswered and countered by a question of her own.

For some reason or another he knew he should just let her know the truth but he also didn't like explaining himself to people. A part of him liked the idea of letting her conclude that he was fucking her. Impatiently Nadia stared at him to answer and when he never did she angrily threw the wallet at his bare chest.

"You're such a dick!" She shouted. The Russian slipped on her shoes and made her way towards the door.

"Oh Nadia" He called out. "Be sure to look the door on your way out."

Damon made no attempt to stop her from leaving, in fact he was actually relieved she was. And he think he had an idea why. His hands grasped the red wallet that was lying on his chest. It was time to get rid of this thing. Because so far it was only causing him 'problems'. Why he held onto it for this long, he didn't know. But tonight was the night he'd returned it.


	3. Disturbances

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews and especially the questions. They let me know what to add to upcoming chapters. I had to write this like five times before it stuck, although I'm still on the fence about this one. But hard part over, now we can see more Bamon. And to note, so this isn't a problem in the future. Lucy is full Italian in this story, though I still imagine her to have a slight tan. Elena and Jeremy are not related and we will see another couple of VD characters being added.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 3: Disturbances

Damon clad in his black onyx leather jacket sat patiently in his BMW as he continued to stare at the house. It was large for just one person, though he noticed all the lights were off and no cars were parked in the half curved driveway. Again, he glanced down at his wristwatch. Another thirty minutes had went by. He sat for nearly an hour and a half, just to return some wallet when he could have just mail it. If he asked himself then surely he wouldn't have a response. Maybe it was because he wanted to see her again, that way he wouldn't be lying. Damon stared at the picture in the wallet one last time before closing it shut.

A pair- or should he say one bright head light came into view. He recognized the silver Prius right away. Apparently she still hadn't gotten her vehicle fixed unlike him who took it to the shop the next day. When she pulled into the driveway, Damon was already out of his car stalking over to her. She wore a salmon floral knee-length dress, covered by a medium jean jacket and a pair of sandals. Her soft textured deep waves were let loose as the uproar of wind captured them in embrace.

Bonnie closed the door to her car and began making her way around to the front door. Though the sound of a crunching leaf caught her attention, causing her to look over quickly. Her eyes went wide when she met the near translucent aqua eyes from a couple of nights ago. Damon stopped just short of catching a case. He wouldn't say how beautiful he thought she looked, or that for the first time in a long time he was unable to speak.

"Are you following me?" She asked, now shooting him an incredulous look.

And still he was unable to answer her until she started to whirl around him to the walk way. Unsure of what to do he quickly followed into pursuit.

"I'll scream." She warned. And suddenly he found his former self.

"I might actually like that."He grinned. By the time she had already reached the front door, fumbling though her keys, "Hey, c'mon" Damon dug in his pocket and Bonnie turned back just in time. "I just wanted to give you this."

The front door was opened yet she glanced down at his hand. She relaxed, as she expected him to pull out a weapon, or a cloth and asked if it smelt like chloroform. It was her wallet, the one she thought she left in her work locker. Bonnie smiled sweetly at him when he held out the wallet, which she gladly took.

"Thank you so much. Losing this was the-"

"Last thing you needed" He finished for her.

Bonnie simply nodded and swallowed hard, still deciding if she should invite him in or not. "Would you... like to come in?" Though she didn't sound sure of herself, he still intimidated her on some level. Bonnie didn't even know why she was inviting him in, just because he returned her wallet. Of course she could just offer him a drink and send him on his merry way.

His electric steel-blue eyes captured her deep green hues for what seemed like minutes._ 'No, Damon. Just turn around and walk away... You've done what you came here for now, leave!' _His conscience told him one thing but his lips said another.

"Sure."

Again she smiled and pushed the door open and stepped to side to allow him entrance. Damon watched her as he stepped over the threshold and into her home. He immediately noticed the house didn't look like that of a teenagers. Instead it was very modern, clean and all the pieces seemed to go. What he didn't know was that the house came furnished when the gang moved in. And to avoid fighting over designing, they all decided to leave it as is. Though there was something they added, the 72' Flat screen- compliments of Tyler. And the photographs Bonnie kept in her collection.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Temporarily in la-la land, Damon turned back to her and nodded. "Something strong."

"Okay, I'll see what we have. Sit down if you like."

He watched her leave to presumably the kitchen, leaving him to observe. One of the pictures on the wall caught his attention. It was a picture of a beach, during the sunset. The orange skies meshed along the cobalt waves of the water. Though what caught his attention was the figure standing in the middle, it was just a darkened figured but he knew it was a man. And on either side were two small children who all linked together by their hands. In retrospect, the figures had no identity but he liked that because he could almost relate to it.

"Here you are... all I could find was scotch" Bonnie held out the crystalized cup. She noticed he was staring at one of her photographs that everyone insisted she hung up. "You like this one?"

Damon took a hefty gulp and glanced over to Bonnie. "I do. Reminds me of something."

"Oh. I took this almost a year ago when we first moved here. Caroline and Tyler convinced me to put it up... actually they convinced me to put everything up." Bonnie added, while motioning to the other images scattered around the room. "But this is one of my favorites. The man was nice enough to let me take a photo of his family... At first I didn't like that you couldn't see their faces. I don't know, guess it just grew on me. And the best part, I didn't even have to edit."

Damon took a small sip of his beverage, obviously trying to prolong its lifespan. He found her passion in photography to be interesting. It also made him wonder why he never had a hobby of some sorts, something that he was really good at besides bedding women. Though he didn't want to make a big deal of it, he decided to play it simple. "Caroline and Tyler? Your parents?"

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "I wish. Their my roommates. I have four actually."

He glanced towards the darkened steps, "Everyone sleeping?"

"No, Spring Break. Their in Long Beach."

Damon inwardly scoffed. How stupid did she have to be to tell him she was practically home by herself for a week. He could have been a crazy...well he could have been a serial killer. It would be easy after all, knowing all of her information and such. "And you stayed behind." He stated although it was meant to be a question.

Bonnie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't get time off from work."

Damon downed the rest of his drink and sat it down on a nearby stand table. In the process he brushed against Bonnie who moved back against the wall to give him room.

"Bummer. You're here, all alone for the week." Damon took a step closer to her as he glanced down the length of her delicate body. He especially paid attention to the way her collarbone made her appear even more feminine. Slowly Damon let his diaphanous orbs nearly devour her mouth. He wondered what they tasted like, what they felt like. Subconsciously he placed both hands on either side of her head effectively cornering her. He wanted her to know what she did too him the other night, wanted her to know what a mess he made because of her.

"I know how to keep myself busy." Bonnie pressed herself harder into the wall as Damon practically eye-fucked her. She wouldn't deny he was handsome, and if she wasn't still a virgin then she might have easily gave in or so she thought. She just wasn't that type a girl, and one might think after inviting a strange man into your home - what else was going to happen? Though Bonnie felt a little apprehended about puting a stop to whatever was about to take place possibly because she maybe wanted to have a little fun. It didn't have to go any further than she wanted yet she still needed to keep herself busy for the week, right? Besides, Caroline would kill her if she knew someone as hot as he was in their home and Bonnie didn't even kiss him.

"Yeah, maybe you could show me how..." Damon leaned forward, their faces only inches apart. Bonnie could fill his breath strumming along her lips. Because of the height difference, she had to crane her neck just to meet his gaze. "You keep yourself busy." Just as he dipped down a bit further to capture her lips the door bell rang.

_Ding Dong!_

Bonnie pulled herself back and glanced at the door. Damon groaned, as he lowered his hands and stepped to the side.

"Excuse me." She slid passed him and headed oer to the door. Expecting to find either Rebekah or Vicky before they headed to Long Beach. Bonnie opened the door and a surprised look crossed her features.

"Stefan?"

Stefan smiled at Bonnie until his wavering gaze found someone familiar. "Damon?"

Damon wanted to gut Stefan for interrupting what sure to be a good night for both of them. "Stefan." He smirked as he watched his little brother become bothered by his presence.

Bonnie stepped aside and ushered the sandy-haired guy inside. "You two know each other?" She asked curiously after turning back to Damon, who spoke up first.

"Yep, me and St. Stefan are brothers... fortunately." He wriggled his brows for good measure.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Stefan asked as he waved his finger back and forth.

"We ju-"

"Ran into each other, quite literally." Damon interrupted Bonnie who was probably going to give him the full story. He knew it would piss Stefan off if he acted so vague, so he did just that. "And you, classmates I suppose."

"Actually, Stefan is dating my best friend and roommate." Bonnie smiled at the thought of them because they looked so great together. And because she knew Elena really liked him.

"Oh, you got over 'her' quick, brother."

Stefan shot Damon what most would call a 'shut the fuck up before I kill you' look. "Yeah, well not as quick as you. I mean what girl is it tonight? Rose, or that Russian from the other night."

Silence quickly fell on threesome as Bonnie caught onto Stefan's remark. Was he trying to say that Damon was just some playboy looking for his next notch. She briefly looked over to Damon who stared daggers at Stefan. What the hell was Stefan trying to do anyway? The way this conversation was going, he was never going to see how the college girl kept herself busy.

Bonnie could practically feel the tension clouding the air around her which is why she spoke up. "So, what brings you by Stefan?"

"Oh, right. I thought Elena wasn't leaving until tomorrow? I tried to call but her phone goes straight to voicemail."

"No, they left this morning to avoid all the late traffic. I could give Caroline a call and have her to tell Elena." Bonnie said, though she noticed Stefan was too busy engrossing in a brotherly stare down with Damon.

"Thanks, that would be great. Uh, Damon you wouldn't mind giving me a ride home. I caught a cab here."

_'Then take a cab back'_

Is what he wanted to say. "Of course, brother." Damon gritted, clearly not amused at all as his jaw ticked.

"Thanks, I'll wait outside then. Nice seeing you Bonnie. Have a good night." The two hugged momentarily before Stefan pulled back and headed towards the front door. Leaving Bonnie and Damon in an uncomfortable silence.

He couldn't wait to throttle Stefan for his little disturbance. And then asking for a ride and deciding when they had to leave.

"Well, you don't wanna' keep him waiting."Bonnie smiled softly despite staring at Damon's bothered face.

He nodded as he began stepping over to the door. "Oh right. I noticed you haven't gotten your car fixed yet."

"Yeah... It turns out my insurance isn't all that good. They don't cover hit and runs."

"I see... how about this. Considering it's my fault in the first place, why don't I have a friend of min-"

Bonnie caught Damon off swiftly "No, you don't have to do that. I should have paid more attention. And get better insurance."

"No, no, no, no. Look, trust me when I say it was my fault. A good friend of mine who owns a garage near Beverly Hills owes me a couple of favors anyway." Damon reached in his pocket and pulled out an old receipt. "You gotta pen?"

She grabbed one from the coffee table and handed it to him.

"So when you get tired of driving around Crunch... you give me a call." Damon's lop-sided grin was in place as he handed her the pen and paper. Bonnie took the paper, smiled and lead him over to the door. When Damon stepped over the threshold she reached for his arm.

"Thanks again for returning my wallet, Damon. I really appreciate it."

Damon nodded. "Goodnight Bonnie."

...

As soon as Bonnie shut the door Damon angrily glared at Stefan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stefan asked, a hint of hostility laced through his words.

"Well, when a man finds a woman attractive he usually ha-"

"Just stay away from her Damon. Bonnie's a good girl and she doesn't need guys like you roaming around."

Damon feigned a look of innocence. "A guy like me. Stefan, I'm offended." He placed a pale hand over his heart and furrowed his brows.

"Look, all I'm saying is Bonnie doesn't deserve to be another one of your conquests. It isn't fair. So why don't you just do what you do best and go prey on the money hungry sluts at the country club that you usually hook up with. And leave Bonnie alone." And with that Stefan turned on his heels and left for the car.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I...like her!" Damon shouted to Stefan before following after him. He glanced back at the house and saw an upstairs light come on. Was he really capable of just liking someone...

...

After dropping Stefan off at the dorms, Damon drove back to the 'slums' of Beverly Hills. As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed a familiar black Nissan Altima parked next to Lucy's Range Rover. Standing next to it was none other than the last person he'd ever expect to see tonight. Talk about disturbances.

"Katherine." He spat.

She waved at him even though he still firmly placed in the car. Upon exiting his car, Damon made a face of disgust before attempting to walk straight pass her.

"Damon..."

He stopped of course and turned in her wake. "Why are you even here?" Damon snapped, completely aware of the malicious face he was making. Eyes bulging, heartbeat practically through his chest.

Katherine folded her arms up to her chest, and sighed heavily. "Things didn't really end like I wanted, Damon. I should have never left."

"No you did the right thing by leaving. You honestly think I'd want to be with someone as 'selfish' at you." Now he was livid, his voice lowering at least three octaves.

"It was for the best... I only did it for u-"

"You did it for yourself. You killed our baby for yourself! I never wanted you to get the abortion but you did it anyway!" Damon had to take a deep breath to keep from throttling Katherine. "Don't come around here anymore...goodbye Katherine." He straightened himself up and casually strolled away towards the door.

"Damon, please." But her pleas fell on deaf ears, Damon was already closing the front door behind him. Katherine still loved Damon and for all she knew so did he. He never actually said he no longer loved her, but she knew she hurt him really bad after the abortion. A baby just wasn't in her best interest, it certainly wasn't for Damon either.

They had been together for a year and a half. The relationship was perfect until she got knocked up. Unlike her, Damon wanted to keep the child, but it was just too much for her to handle. Though there was another reason - she got accepted into Yale. The school of her dreams, and a baby just wouldn't fit into her life at the time. So, finally she had the procedure done. Katherine had never seen Damon so angry but she had to leave. Not just to avoid Damon's wrath, also because she had to transfer during the Fall.

That was nearly two years ago, now being finish with school and finding work here in California she wanted another shot with Damon. If a child came along then surely she could fit he or she into her world now. But little did Damon know, Katherine wasn't done. She wouldn't be done until she had him. After reminding him of all their good times together then she knew he would take her back. It would just take some time.

"This isn't over." Katherine marched over to the driver's side and peeled out of the Salvatore household.

...

**The Next day. **

Bonnie arrived at the University early the next day. Like many others who weren't leaving for Spring Break she decided to take one of the available photography class that she still needed for her general ed classes. It lasted roughly six weeks. And because it started early, she would get an extra week off after class ended.

She sported a strapless coral Rapscallion romper and sandals while her Kodak EasyShare Z5010 Camera slung around her neck. When she entered the class, Bonnie noticed there were about fifteen students already there. So, she took a seat towards the back next to a familiar looking brunette. Carefully she placed her brown leatherette bag on the floor and placed her camera on her desk. At second glance it seemed like only her and the brunette brought their cameras.

"Hi, I'm Hayley. What's your name?"

Bonnie turned over and smiled at the young woman. "Bonnie, I have you for professor Shane right?"

"History of Film? Yeah, I thought I recognized you. Shouldn't you be enjoying break."

"I wish. Work."

"I feel you there...so I guess we're the only ones who got the memo." She motioned towards the camera.

"First day misunderstandings, I di-" Bonnie stopped mid sentence when the door opened. It was 9:00 a.m so she figured it to be the professor.

In waltzed a young woman with long auburn hair who looked no older than twenty-four. She carried a briefcase and set it on the table. Making it pretty apparent that she was their professor. The woman picked up a marker and began writing on the dry erase board.

"Hello everyone. My name is Katherine Peirce. But please call me Katherine."

Bonnie couldn't believe how closely she resembled Elena. There were just a few slight differences but besides that the two could surely be twins. It ruptured Bonnie because she kept thinking it was her best friend teaching the class. Though all she did was smile and paid close attention to the teacher's instructions.

...

By the end of the class, Bonnie had learned that their assignments were going to be based on their level of creativity which was no problem for her. And exchanged numbers with Hayley. As for the first assigned project, was a traditional portrait. Though none of her roommates or friends were around to help for that. She huffed as she approached her half eaten vehicle. It did look like a 'crunch', not to mention the stares she would get from it. Bonnie could only imagine what people thought, either she couldn't drive, or maybe she drove under the influence.

But something went off in her head, a lightbulb maybe. She could kill two birds with one stone if her plan worked out. With that Bonnie smiled while fishing out her phone from her bag.


	4. Friends

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews. I love seeing your inputs and yeah there is more behind Stefan dating Elena who looks like Katherine. This chapter is the longest by far, but I hope it's to your liking...there's Bamon. And for face claim of Damon's father, I picture a current Jason Gedrick with icy blue eyes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 4: Friends

Bonnie pulled into a parking lot. The garage named Mason's was sprawled in graffiti like writing on top of the building. And before she could get out of the car, a tall, lean dark-haired man came waltzing out of the building. He wore a tattered white beater, a pair of grey oil stained trousers and black boots.

The man grinned as he threw the soiled towel over his shoulder and he waved her over.

When she stepped out of the car the first thing she noticed was the man staring her down. The toffee toned woman stepped to his side as he proceeded to introduce himself.

"Mason Lowery. You must be Bonnie Bennett." Mason held out his large hand, and she took it into a firm handshake.

"Nice too meet you, Mason."

"Likewise. So this you." He nodded towards her Prius.

"Yeah, it's seen better days."

"I'll bet, everything has seen better days before Damon." Mason grinned.

Bonnie tried to smile but luckily he was already walking over to the car. _'Was he just being funny?' _

"Mhm, yep. Broken head light, paint damage, needs some serious buffering." He kneeled down, gauging the condition of the car. "I'm going to take a look at the engine. Y'know sometimes these little fender benders turn deadly... Why don't you go inside while I run a quick diagnostics test."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, "Oh, okay. I'll leave you to it." She smiled and made her way over to the building.

It was a hell of a lot cooler than the outside, that she could be thankful for. The place was different, an old Pontiac was dangling from the ceiling attached to a contraption. There were also doors, a wooden table and chairs. Bonnie walked further inside, unaware of the African-American man watching her.

"Ahem."

Bonnie glanced back at the sound of hearing someone clear their throat. She another tall, muscular man approach her. He was bald, brown-skinned and not to bad on the eyes.

'Hi." She said, not wanting to appear unmannerly.

"Connor Jordan, and you're Damon's friend right?"

"Bonnie Bennett, and yeah I guess you could say that." Her tone and facial expression were a bit uneasy. Partially because she hardly knew anything about the guy except him and Stefan were brothers.

Connor cocked his head and raised his brows. "Right, you see I doubt Damon would be doing anything for someone short of a 'friend'. It's okay, I get it."

"Get what?" Bonnie questioned.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing I mean you probably know Damon a hell of a lot better than me. He's all screwed up." Connor picked a tool Bonnie wasn't familiar with and began walking over to the Pontiac. Bonnie followed behind, albeit curious of what he meant.

"So, I take it you guys aren't close."

"Eh, he use to be a real cool dude before... y'know. But he changed, started being a dick. Especially after Stefan left for college to New York." Connor continued to gossip unwittingly as he worked on the car.

Bonnie felt bad for gaining information on Damon this way, but she knew he would never tell her these type of things. At the same time she was interested in finding out who he was. Aside him being drop dead gorgeous, she wanted to know what he poised on the inside.

"Do you know what happened?"

"You'd have to ask Mas, all I know is that his ex-girlfriend left him and something. Guess he thought his shit didn't stink" Again he chuckled. "Apparently so if she left."

She lowered her eyes to the floor, feeling bad for him. Getting his heartbroken must have changed his demeanor. "I see. I think I'm going to check and see if Mason found anything. Again, nice meeting you." Bonnie, for some reason didn't appreciate the way Connor was talking about Damon. Even though she didn't know him that well - not at all really. She still didn't like it, whether she knew the person or not.

Bonnie headed over to where Mason was working on her car. "Hey, is the engine alright?"

"Yeah, it passed. Just trying to add this lightbulb."

She nodded and took a few steps closer. "So, you had this shop long?'

"For a year, give or take. Y'know if it wasn't for Damon I wouldn't even have this place."

"What do you mean?"

Mason set his wrench down on the ground and stood up. He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow before continuing. "The guy who sold me the place lied about a few things. I ended up owing extra money that I didn't have and Damon was there for me...he's a great guy, Bonnie. Any woman would be lucky to have him." The sweat covered man grinned before walking away. "Be right back, gotta get another part!"

Bonnie wondered why the man from earlier, Conor would say something completely opposite of Mason. It wasn't until she heard the familiar tune of her I-phone did she snap out of her thoughts. Not bothering to read the screen, she answered the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Bonnie."

She smiled because she recognized that voice immediately."Hey, what's up?"

"Just making sure Mason is keeping it professional."

"He is. I was wondering.." Bonnie switched the phone to her other ear. "Stefan isn't around is he?"

Damon scowled after hearing his brother's name. "Why would Stefan be here?"

"Oh, I just thought since you guys were brothers, you lived together."

"No, he stays at the dorms." Luckily, he thought. "Why are you looking for Stefan?" Damon asked but it sounded more like he demanded to know.

Bonnie shrugged even though Damon couldn't see. "Oh, nothing really. Just needed his help with something." She answered nonchalantly.

Damon flipped his cyan eyes before resuming their conversation. "Anything I can help with?" He didn't even know why he was still offering to help her, he in fact owed Bonnie nothing especially after getting her car fixed and returning the wallet. If anything, she should be trying to please him. But he was curious with what kind of help she needed particularly if it involved Stefan. He knew it wasn't sex, nothing even remotely close. But what? Homework? After thinking that, he was going to quickly make up an excuse but it was too late.

"Actually, I think you can." Bonnie went on to tell him about needing a portrait of someone for her photography class.

Damon rested easily after finding out she didn't have some hard calculus test and needed a study partner. Now being someone's model for a little bit surely he could manage that.

"Alright, well when you finish up with Mason stop by my place. I'll text you the address. Bye."

Click.

Bonnie scrunched up her face, she was going to suggest they meet some place open like a park but Damon hadn't given her the chance. And it would be rude her to call back and suggest another place, especially since he was taking time out of his day to accommodate her.

Bzzz.

**New Message**

_-400 Crestwood Lane._

...

This was her first time visiting the Hills so she really had no ideal where she was supposed to be. But with the help of her handy-dandy Map, she followed Siri's instructions. Crestwood, only housed one home, the gates were open and her mouth fell agape. At that moment, Bonnie concluded that Damon had serious money if his house - mansion was the only one on the street.

Finally, she pulled into a long entrance that housed a magnificent mansion. It was breathtaking to be exact and she found herself just sitting in her car staring at it. After gawking, Bonnie exited her Prius and trotted over to the elegant glass engraved doors. She hit the doorbell twice, wondering if that was too many. As she waited, she ran a hand through her hair attempting to give it umph'. When the door opened, Bonnie was not expecting the woman who answered the door to do so.

"Can I help you?" A beautiful tanned-skinned woman with long light chocolate-colored hair asked.

"Oh, I- I think I have the wrong address."

"Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." Bonnie answered.

"Well, you're at the right place. Please come in." Lucy quickly tugged on Bonnie's arm and rushed her into the mansion.

Once inside the foyer her emerald eyes observed the beautifully designed area. It was like something she saw from a movie.

"Damon! You have a visitor!"

Lucy waved Bonnie into the sitting room, who followed behind her obediently. "Please sit."

Bonnie sat down in the same white Lombardi chair that Damon occupied only a few nights ago. While Lucy sat in one adjacent of the bronzed beauty.

"I didn't know Damon was married." Bonnie commented, after looking over the large diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners. I'm Lucy Salvatore, Damon's step-mother." Lucy held her hand out for Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett."

The two women shook hands, before resuming their conversation.

"It's so nice to see Damon finally with such a nice looking girl. Thought I'd never see the day."

"Oh, thank you. But no... me and Damon are jus-"

Again Bonnie was interrupted by the man in question. "Just what?" He asked, while taking in Bonnie's appearance. She didn't know how lucky she was, because if Lucy hadn't been in the same room he might have seriously caught a case. Clad in only a white towel, his obsidian locks were left moistened from his prior hot shower.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together.'_Showing off as usual' _

"Damon, how nice of you to join us. I was just telling Bonnie here how nice it was to finally see you with such a beautiful fine woman." Lucy grinned and glanced at Bonnie. "Like father, like son."

Bonnie had never wanted to swipe her V-card so easily before. Because if all she cared about was looks then surely he'd be on the floor by now. She did her best to not droll and kept her composure as he came in. Bonnie willed her legs to cross back over each other.

"Right." He replied, now stepping further into the room. Damon inwardly smiled when he noticed where she was sitting. "You look very beautiful, Bonnie." His hand captured hers and brought it up to his lips, placing a tender kiss upon her hand.

"Thank you." She did her best to avoid blushing.

Lucy made a face before standing up, "Well, excuse me. I'm off to see your father. I'll be sure to tell him how sorry you are for not coming." She gently wiped the invisible dust from her cherry red dress. "And it was lovely meeting you Bonnie, I hope to see more of you." Lucy glared at Damon and then quickly dismissed herself.

Bonnie looked to Damon worriedly after placing her hand in her lap. "I didn't interrupt anything did I? I mean if you need to be some where we can do this another time." She told him as she stood up, ready to make a haste exit if needed.

"No." He said sternly, giving her a near ominous look that all but scared Bonnie. "We have plans so let's get to them."

She simply remained quiet and nodded solemnly. Aside from his eyes being so beautiful, he definitely knew how to make them look terrifying. Even last night when Damon was angrily glaring at Stefan it really scared her.

"Upstairs. The lightning is better." Back to his normal self, Damon dramatically waved Bonnie to follow. "Come along."

Bonnie again nodded, grabbed her camera from her side, oblivious to the bothered look on her face. When she glanced back to him, she noticed that his eyes were back to their sensual state.

...

One Flight of Stairs Later

Bonnie wasn't going to lie, her eyes were practically glued to his derriere the entire climb that she bumped into him when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Sorry." She apologized and stepped over to his side.

Damon tilted his head down the hall way. "This way."

It took Bonnie a minute to realize he had left her behind, while she was too busy staring at all of the family pictures hanging on the wall. She could tell the difference between he and Stefan easily. In another photo she saw the woman from earlier, Lucy and a handsome mature man. His eyes resembled the same as Damon which meant that he was his father.

Glancing back down the hall, Bonnie followed in the same direction as Damon. The double doors were slightly ajar and she knocked lightly before pushing them open. His room was quite the opposite of what she was expecting. It was very modern and sleek, almost as sexy as Damon. Everything from the white silk sheets housing his bed, to the black polished furniture throughout the room.

There Damon was, laying on a lounge chair similarly positioned as Rose from the movie 'Titanic'. He even threw a hand near his forehead as if he were parched. She could have sworn she heard Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on' echoing throughout her head.

"Capture me."

His tone was dead serious but Bonnie couldn't help but laugh out. Damon grinned and then looked down at the covering that masked all his glory. He went to take off his towel but Bonnie's voice stopped him.

"You can leave the towel on... why don't you come over here." She held her camera steadily as she stepped over to the french doors that led out into the patio.

"You know, you're going to get an A. I mean with Stefan - wouldn't expect anything above a C"

Bonnie opened the doors and waited for Damon to resume position.

"So, what's up with you guys anyway?" She asked, now readying her camera.

He shrugged, "Eh, if you knew Stefan for over eighteen years you'd understand. Siblings can be quite the vexation. Especially when their younger." Damon kept his head still, all the while watching Bonnie do her thing. She was passionate, that's what he liked. Just the way she held the camera let him know this was her ardor.

"It's just, he seems like a really nice guy. Have you guys never been close?" Bonnie began to capture stilled images of Damon. And to be completely honest, the first three shots that she took would have worked out perfectly. She could have easily thanked him and left but she didn't. Instead she waved her hand to lure him further into the moonlight.

"Well you know me, I'm simple. Stefan is the drama queen."

Bonnie lowered the camera from her eye to glance at Damon incessantly. "Actually, I don't really know you Damon. Aside from your name and being brothers with Stefan." She looked down at her recent photo, extremely happy with it because of the vulnerability he poised. The way his eyes played off the moon. His ivory skin that seemed almost pellucid. He looked like he belong on one of those Greek God movies or so she thought.

Damon glanced out in to the city, considering his view gave him that right. This is where the challenge came in. He loved talking about himself, but it felt different with Bonnie. She wasn't just asking about him, she wanted to know him - know who he was. But he wasn't sure she would like the real him, or maybe he didn't like the real him.

"What do you want to know Bonnie?"

The fact that he wasn't looking at her indicated something was wrong. She picked that up in psych, unless the person was preoccupied. So instead of answering right away, she put her camera around her neck and stepped out onto patio with Damon. Verde eyes found the marvelous sight of the city. Definitely something she didn't get the chance to see every night. An uproar of wind danced around the pair as they watched the starry night.

"You know what Mason told me."

A look of disdain crossed his features until Bonnie continued.

"He said you were a great guy." She let her eyes attempt to find his. "Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Damon looked at her for the first time since she stepped outside. "You belive that?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I do. You've been nothing but kind to me."

"You're not going to head Stefan's snarky comments?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to the caramel belle.

Bonnie eyes marveled the sight of a half-clad Damon stalking forward.

"Are you Bonnie?"

She immediately glanced back to his face and shook her head. "N-no."

He stepped closer, effectively invading her personal space. Damon lowered his head to meet her at eye level. "I'm not as great as you think."

Bonnie swallowed thickly when she felt his breath tickle at her ears. Unsure of what she got herself into.

"I do things. Bad things... very bad"

"Are you warning me?"

"Yes" Again he purposely let his warm breath slither across her ear as he drug out te word 'yes'. Damon placed a chaste kiss on the delicate, sensitive flesh of her neck. "You don't want this." However the next kiss was a bit more salacious and he allowed his mouth to open, placing a wet, warm kiss on the underside of her ear.

But she did, she did want it and more. Bonnie allowed him to continue his kisses because it felt so good. Not like other guys who were sloppy and sucked to roughly resulting in hickies. She did her best to avoid moaning, but when he planted another lascivious kiss to her sweet spot and unintentional moan escaped her lips. And of course it encourage Damon, causing him to pull away and stare at her lips ceaselessly.

Bonnie knew what he wanted and for that very reason she chose to give in. She began the move but Damon finished it as their lips met for the first time. He had never known lips as soft as hers and hungrily devoured them into greedily sucks.

This what now how she planned that talk to go. It was supposed to be finding out more about Damon and not what his lips felt like - which were great by the way. Bonnie kept her eyes closed the entire time because she used her hands to see. Her right hand ran up the side of his neck until her fingers got lost in his lustrous locks. While she delighted in the expertise kissing, Damon had other plans which was evident when he placed both hands down on either side of her hips and took a step forward causing her to step back.

The routine continued into Bonnie's leg hit the edge of Damon bed. "Lay down." He practically commanded. And she obliged, sitting back on the bed while resting on her elbows.

"Give it." His finger waved in a come hither motion as he glanced to her camera.

It took her second to realize what he meant but when she caught on Bonnie took the camera from around her neck and handed it to him. "Take it."

He took the camera and carefully set it on his nightstand. Now giving Bonnie all of his attention, Damon lowered his eyes to her small but curvy frame.

As she waited on the bed, Bonnie was aware of the visible protuberance underneath the towel.

Damon climbed onto the bed, ready to show her what could have happened if Stefan hadn't ruin the moment like pest he was. She scooted back a bit and he grabbed at her ankle and roughly pulled her to him. "Where are you going?" He asked, now wedging himself in between the softness of her thighs. "You wanted me to take it right, Bon-nie" Again he enunciated every syllable in her name as he started his assault on her neck again.

"Damon." She moaned his name, as he pushed himself against her. He wanted to know what she did to him, wanted her to feel it. Bonnie put her hands on his chest and gave him a slight push.

He stopped and leaned up to look into her sight. "What's wrong."

"We should stop." Bonnie knew if she didn't stop it here then she wouldn't be able to before it was too late.

Reluctantly, he lifted himself from the warmness of her thighs. His pale hand shot up and rubbed at his disheveled locks. "Yeah." He licked at his lips and moved completely off of her. Damon wanted to ask if she was a virgin, but he settled with her just not being 'that kind of girl' instead.

Bonnie tried to study him but he didn't seem upset or angry, outwardly anyway. But she was glad that he respected her wishes. She too went to fix up her sure to be bed head. "It's just that.. I-" Her explanation of wanting to stop went unheard.

"You don't need to explain yourself."

She watched him grab a pair of pants from the lounge chair and headed into the bathroom.

By the time he returned, Bonnie had her camera in hands as she sat on the edge of the bed. Damon expected her to be gone but a part him was pleased that she still here, which was suprising because he usually like to be left alone after such acts.

He buttoned up his pants as he approached Bonnie. "Staying for dinner?"

"No, I just thought it'd be rude of me to just leave without thanking you or saying goodbye." She said, looking at his still shirtless body.

"Mhm... C'mon, I'll walk you down."

Bonnie stood from her spot and followed Damon over to the door.

They walked down the steps silently, until they reached the front doors.

"Well, thank you. For everything..." Bonnie smiled and hugged Damon. "I hope I get to see you again soon."

"It's what friends do." It only took him a second to reciprocate the gesture. "Sure you will." And where there's a will there's a way.

He watched her slip pass him and head over to her reconstructed Prius and drive off into the night. Damon grunted and looked down at his crotch. "We both need a drink."

...

"So what's going on with the little schoolgirl" Mason asked after downing another shot of bourbon. "You fuck her yet?"

Damon lifted a finger at the bartender, indicating he wanted another drink. He heard Mason's question but he didn't answer right away. This was his whole reason for needing a drink at the bar, to ease his case of major blue balls.

"Working on it." He partially lied to keep Mason from hovering over his back.

"Ahh, finally met someone who doesn't drop the panties on the first night huh?"

He took a sip of his drink and nearly choked. Did Mason just question his game? Maybe telling the truth wouldn't hurt.

"It isn't like that..."

"You like her?" Mason asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Genuinely concerned for his friend, he looked at him void of any humor.

Damon polished off the rest of his drink and shrugged, cyan orbs staring at all the various liquors on the shelf. Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, Jameson - some of his closest friends.

"You know how that goes. Just sleep with her, if you don't like her then she'll be just like the rest. Wam bam thank you mam."

After hearing those words and letting the alcohol swarm his head he snapped. "That's the thing. I wanna' get into her pants to see if I actually like her but I want to like her before I get into her pants... see my problem." Because Mason was use to Damon's 'crazy eyes' it didn't faze him.

Mason snorted, "Well, only time will tell. And if you do then not getting in her pants won't bother you. It'll be the last thing on your -" He looked over Damon, given his reputation. "It just won't matter, as much."

Damon nodded. 'That'll be easy' Sarcasm at it's best.

"Katherine's back."

"No fucking way. How you know?"

"Selfish bitch had the audacity to come on my property." He spat.

"Damn, maybe she wants to apologize. Set things straight."

"There's nothing to set straight. I close that chapter long ago."

...

When Damon returned home the familiar scent of Acqua by Nobile flushed his senses. He came into the sitting area where he found the only man he ever loved.

"Mio figlio, sono a casa."

Damon sobered up almost immediately at seeing his father sitting right in from of him. "Papà" Words couldn't express how happy he was to see his father. When he was on his death-bed weeks ago.

"Bambino, venire" Giuseppe held his arms out for his son. Damon hugged his father proudly, not caring that he was man. Oh how he missed that scent lingering throughout the house.

"Ti senti bene, papà?"

Lucy smiled and chose that moment to comment. "The doctor said he was fine to leave. He just needs to relax and take it easy, which is exactly why we are all going to the country club friday for a family outing."

She walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Doesn't that sound nice, tesoro?"

Giuseppe nodded and looked to his beautiful wife giving her loving kiss on the lips. "Of course."

Damon shuddered, he knew that look well enough. His father was definitely feeling well.

...

Two Days Later.

Bonnie and Hayley sat in class talking about how hard professor Shane's class was until their own came trudging in. The girls had already showed their portraits to each other. Bonnie wasn't to brag but her for sure was A material, while Hayley on the other looked like she just took a photo of her mother standing in the kitchen. Aside from the quality she bet Hayley would receive a C.

"I still can't belive you got a hot guy like that to model for you."

She smiled and placed her photo back into the portfolio. "Yeah, he's just a... friend of mine."

...

At the end of class everyone had turned in their first assignments, and as usual they would have to wait until next meting to get their grades. But Bonnie wasn't worried, the picture definitely demonstrated her level of creativity.

"So, do you or not?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah but how can you be so sure that I'll pass the exam." Bonnie asked, obviously skeptical of how she could promise such a thing.

"Look, do you wanna pass professor Shane's class or not?" Hayley asked with finality.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I'm willing to do just about anything. Even tutoring." Somehow at the end of class, she mentioned how she had a low D in professor Shane's class because the exams were so hard. Not to mention they had another hard one coming up after Spring Break ended, and since Hayley had an A, she promised Bonnie could get the same.

"Okay then. Meet me at the second modular outside of the library at six p.m. Alright?'

"Yeah, tomorrow six p.m"

The girls said their goodbyes and Bonnie drove off leaving Hayley to herself.

Hayley pursed her lips together, unsure if bringing Bonnie in would be best thing. Of course he'd be happy about it right?

...

**A/N: **Translation for Damon/Giuseppe Conversation. Thought it would be nice to throw in a few Italian words during their reunion.

"My son, I'm home."

"Dad"

"Child, Come"

"Are you well, dad?

And Lucy said 'Darling' at the end of her sentence.


	5. A Time and A Place

**A/N: **First, let me say I'm terribly sorry for so many mistakes last chapter. I wanted to hurry and get it out that I didn't really proofread the way I should have so please forgive me for that. As far as Damon's father getting better, he didn't have anything major like cancer just a heart attack and that can be very life threatening as well. For any other questions, you'll just have to wait and see. Again another long chapter but expect Bamon! Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5: A Time and A Place

Katherine pounced on the soft cream sofa as she placed the stack of portfolios on her lap. She picked up her tall wine glass and swirled the crimson colored liquid around the glass. After a few gulps of the wine, she proceeded to go through the photos.

The first was from Hayley, and to say she was expecting more than just older woman standing in front of a stove was an understatement. But because this was their first assignment she decided to be lenient and give her a C- for effort. A few photos later, Katherine had realize that not the entire class was on the same level of professionalism.

"Let's see...who's next. Bonnie Bennett" Katherine had just finished the rest of drink now pulling out the photo. It took her a moment to process who she was staring at. "Damon?... no, no, no" Katherine flipped it over and sure enough there was his name, credited by hers truly. Something went off in her head. Anger, jealousy and then more anger. The photograph was amazing, it embodied everything a portrait should. But it was Damon, most importantly her Damon. Angrily she threw the wine glass at the wall and watched it shatter into tiny pieces of chips. Katherine sneered and harshly scribbled down the grade on top of the photo already feeling much better.

...

**The Next Day**

Bonnie smiled at Hayley after she finished telling her about some horrible date she went on last night. "And he really expected me to catch the bus home."

Katherine came into the room shutting the door hard, gaining everyone's attention in the process. The first thing her eyes landed on was Bonnie. Oh how she wanted to shove her assignment down her throat. Instead she went over to her desk and began to talk about some famous photographers of the earlier times.

After lecture, towards the end of class the graded assignments were passed out. "Some of you did a great job, very creative. And others still have a lot to learn. Such as hue, value, center of the subject, background and even form." Katherine tossed Bonnie's assignment on her desk, and had she not grabbed it in time the photo would have slid off onto the floor. "But that's what I'm here for."

Hayley squealed in excitement after seeing the green colored A. "Look, A for me. What'd you get Bonnie?"

She glanced down at the red colored F plastered just above Damon's eyebrow. A look of confusion came over her face. "I don't understand, this is a really good photo."

"Yeah, it is..." Hayley commented.

"So, I hope everyone is content with their grade. You get what yo-" Katherine folded up her arms after seeing Bonnie raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Bennett? Question?"

"I think there was a mistake with my grade." She said, not caring if all the attention was on her.

Katherine stepped closer and tilted her head. "And what's that?"

"I just don't think I deserved an F."

"So, now you're telling me how I should grade my students. Bonnie, the assignment was about creativity, not just taking photos of something 'pretty'. You'll learn very quickly that you get the grade you earn in my class."

Bonnie being her stubborn self just didn't understand how Hayley received an A and she an F. "Well would you mind telling me why I received the grade I did. Surely my photo isn't that bad is it?" She kept her tone respectful, yet Katherine didn't see it that way and never would.

"Right. Since Ms. Bennett is so persistent on talking about getting the grade she earned...that gives me an idea for your next assignment. Originally I was thinking wildlife... but how about a five-page paper on earning. People seem to think that things should just get handed to them. Well I want five pages on why people need to earn them." Katherine twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. Like hell she was going to read them, Katherine just wanted everyone on Bonnie's back for being such a little pest. Who did she think she was, and why did she think it was okay to challenge the teacher? "You are all dismissed."

The entire class groaned and Hayley rolled her eyes at Katherine. Bonnie frowned because she honestly did not want to get anyone else in trouble because she was concerned about her own assignment. Turning to Hayley, Bonnie tried her best to smile. "I'm really, really sorry. I had no idea she was going to do that."

Hayley shook her head as she gathered her belongings together. "It's fine Bonnie, oh and don't forget six p.m"

She nodded, also getting her things ready and when she turned around a blonde haired girl decided to make a smart comment. "Some people need to learn to just accept the grade they get."

Bonnie waited until everyone was gone to approach Katherine. "Mrs. Pierce I apologize. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"It's Ms." Katherine continued, "I don't like being question by students in front of the class. Not only is it rude but it's disrespectful especially after I've explained it to you once before. Now the reason you received an F is because I wanted a portrait. Portraits are simple and portray the person. All I saw was some guy, he could have at least smiled...Sometimes when you don't know your subject it shows in your photo"

"Well, I actually do know the subject..." Emerald eyes found themselves on the floor after realizing that's what ruined her photo.

For reason that were obvious, it made Katherine angry when she heard Bonnie exclaim to actually know him. But she definitely had to get down to the bottom of whatever was going on. "Who is he anyway?"

"Uh... just a friend of mine." Bonnie furrowed her brows because she was unsure why that mattered in the first place. "Does that have something to do with it?"

"The creativity just wasn't there. I'm sure you'll get it next time." Katherine didn't want to seem to suspicious by inquiring too many questions of her subject.

"I understand. And is there anyway that you can add a few pages to my assignment so everyone else doesn't have to suffer for my mistake?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Bonnie, let this be a lesson to you in the future. Sometimes it's best to just" Katherine made sure to slow each part of her next statement. "leave some things alone."

"Right. Well thank you for your time." Bonnie bit her bottom lip and feigned a smile before quietly leaving.

...

**Hours Later. **

Katherine rung the doorbell as she held the flowers and balloons in her hands. A few seconds later Lucy answered the door, shocked to say the least.

"Katherine... Come in."

...

**Meanwhile**.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked as her and Hayley stood outside of professor Shane's lecture class.

"Relax, I've got the key." She said, while unlocking the door.

"How did you get that?" This not what she expected when Hayley told her to meet her outside of the library.

"It's okay Bonnie. Trust me." After getting the door opened she stepped in and waved Bonnie to follow.

Reluctantly, Bonnie took a few steps into the slightly darkened class. Hayley closed it behind them and walked over to his desk. "Hayley, I can't do this. We could get expelled. I thought you meant we'd study not steal."

"Who said anything about stealing Bonnie." The brunette smiled as she sat down in his chair.

Just as Bonnie was about to respond with something witty, a voice stopped her.

"Yeah, who said anything about stealing." The voice said, agreeing with Hayley.

Bonnie turned around and nearly pissed her pants when saw none other than professor Shane standing near the door. He closed it after him, a slow grin found its way on his lips. For the life of her, she was rendered speechless. All those years in highschool of hard work was about to get flushed down the drain.

Hayley smiled as well before strolling over to the calm looking professor. She gave him a kiss on the lips and looked at Bonnie. Shane whispered something in Hayley's ear while rubbing his hand on her abdomen.

"You said you'd do anything to pass the class right?"

Bonnie slowly came to realization of what was going on. Now she understood why Hayley had the grade she did, because to be completely honest she didn't seem to be the brainy type. She was sleeping with the professor, maybe Hayley really did need to write that five-page paper on earning things.

"Come on Bonnie, you want that A or not?" Hayley bit her bottom lip and grinned when his hand slipped down into her skirt.

...

Damon entered his household, instantly hearing the joyous sounds laughter mixed with his father's voice. He cautiously followed the voices until he reached the living room. On the sofa was Lucy sitting next to a laughing Katherine and his father sat on his favorite chair no one else dared to sit on.

Katherine was the first to notice him. "Damon."

Everyone looked at the entrance. Giuseppe quickly motioned for his son to come over and join them. Not wanting to anger his father, Damon had no choice but take a seat on the opposite sofa. Lucy took notice of him not taking that opportunity to sit next to Katherine and raised a brow.

"Son, you did not tell me Katherine was back in town." Giuseppe nor Lucy knew the full story behind their break-up. All they knew was that she got accepted into Yale and to avoid the long distance problems they ended it on good terms. Leaving them to think Katherine was the sweet innocent girl they met over three years ago.

"Oh, well don't blame Damon. I've only been here a few weeks." Katherine quickly came to his defense.

Though Damon was not feeling the same happiness that everyone else was, specifically after Katherine disobeyed him. "What are you doing here, Katherine?" He asked, not caring about the angst tone laced through his words.

Giuseppe chimed in, clearly displeased with his son's attitude. "Katherine, the sweet young woman that she is came by with sincerity."

Damon scoffed.

"And flowers for you father." Lucy added as one of the servants came in and notified the family that dinner was ready. "Well, shall we."

Damon was waiting for Katherine to excuse herself and when she didn't he knew either Lucy or his father invited the bitch to dinner. Just what he needed.

...

Dinner progressed easily for the most part. Every now and again Giuseppe would acquire a question of Katherine's engagements at the moment. And she would respectfully answer them while stealing glances of the youngest Salvatore. Damon on the other hand kept quiet, he kept his eyes remote and successfully evaded contact.

Katherine didn't like the fact that Damon hadn't looked at her since dinner started. But she knew his weakness, common among men. The respect of his father.

"So Damon, we haven't had time to catch up lately. How have you been keeping yourself occupied?" She asked, smiling sweetly because surely he would be forced to answer.

_Ding Dong!_

_'Saved by the bell'_

Damon quickly stood up and stared at Lucy assiduously. "I'll get it." He said just a bit to harshly. But hell, being away from Katherine even for two seconds was like a little slice of heaven. It could have been the devil himself at the door and he'd still hug him for getting him out of saying anything to her. But when Damon opened the door, surely he didn't expect to see her.

"Bonnie." He said worriedly, taking notification of the scared look on her face. Standing there in a short tribal dress was the beautiful bronzed woman who had him in conflict all last night.

"I'm sorry for just popping up. I- I just needed someone to talk to." Bonnie rubbed her hands together as she stood there hoping that he would have time for her, again.

He sighed deeply and looked back into the house. A part of him was concerned about Bonnie, yet another was pleased that she came to him on her own accord. "Alright, come inside."

Quietly he led Bonnie up the steps to his room where he would leave her until he could get out of dinner. When she sat on his bed shortly after Damon told her he was in the middle of dinner. "So just stay here, give me ten minutes."

"Okay." Bonnie kept her eyes on the floor, feeling even worse for interrupting his dinner. The sound of the door closing indicated that Damon left the room. When she looked over to the french doors a ghost of a small played n her lips - because that's where it started. And then the bed - where it ended before it actually started. Caroline and Elena wouldn't believe half the stuff Bonnie had gotten into while they were in Long Beach though luckily they were coming back tomorrow.

...

"Damon, chi è?" Giuseppe asked, watching his son step into the dining room.

"Salesman..." Damon placed a hand on his stomach and attempted to weasel his way out of the rest of dinner. "Papa, please forgive me but I am not feeling well."

Both Katherine and Lucy glanced up at Damon with similar questionable expressions on their faces.

"Well you should rest." His father responded. If there was one thing he understood, it was how horrible feeling under the weather was. "You are excused from the rest of dinner."

Damon nodded, "Enjoy the rest of your meal."

Katherine frowned, her whole reasoning for coming over was to see Damon. Although bringing Giuseppe flowers and balloons also went to her advantage. If she could stay in both his and Lucy's good graces, winning Damon back would be that much better.

...

When Damon returned to his room, he found Bonnie laying on her side facing away from him who appeared to be sleeping. Quietly closing the door to avoid disrupting her, Damon enjoyed the moment that he could comfortably stare without seeming creepy.

"I'm sorry for ruining your evening."

For a split second his blue eyes widened in surprise because he had been so quiet. He wondered how long she noticed him and if it made him seem weird. Bonnie turned over, watching as Damon coursed a hand through his jet-black mane after locking the door..

"It's alright Bonnie" He smirked and stepped closer. "In fact, I should be thanking you for getting me out of it."

"That bad?"

"Oh you have no idea." He answered mischievously.

Bonnie lifted herself onto her arm just as Damon plopped down on the bed next to her. He rested on his back and placed his hands behind his head. Staring up at the ceiling he decided to find out why she came by.

"You looked worried earlier, what's going on?"

She lowered her eyes and shifted until she was in the same position as he. It took her a few seconds to open her mouth but when she did, Bonnie settled on telling him the truth.

"And?" He asked after hearing the story of how she got dragged into some unpleasant threesome.

"And what?" Bonnie questioned, not fully understanding what he wanted her to say.

"Well did you sleep with professor Shady Pants and his teacher's pet?" He asked peculiarly, finally turning his head to meet her gaze.

"No, no of course not. I would never do something like that." She started defensively. "I left as soon as I realized what was going on..."

"And came here."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to go home." Bonnie sighed. Being home alone was the last place she wanted to be, school not included and tonight of all nights she was off from work.

"Well you're welcome anytime." Damon stated cooly.

"Thanks Damon."

"Oh and speaking of professors and what not, what did you get on your photo? Oh wait let me guess... A++" He asked confidently.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much..." The corners of his mouth curled up to show just what he meant. "Now, about that A."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, "No, actually I got an F." She did her best to not get angry but when she remembered the five-page paper it was no use. "And I don't know why, I- we did a really good job on it. But apparently it wasn't as creative as taking a picture of your mom in a kitchen." Bonnie added bitterly.

Damon planned on asking more about this evil professor who was probably a feminist. Easily he could have taken one of those mirror pictures and still came out looking like some suave Italian model.

Just outside of the room Lucy lead Katherine up the steps to let her say goodbye before she left. Lucy waited a few steps behind while Katherine went ahead to open the door but found it locked.

_Knock Knock Knock. _

Damon sat up in his bed as well as looking over to the doors at the sound of three irritating taps. He figured it to be Lucy wondering how he was feeling so when he approached the door, Damon barely opened it and peeped his head out.

"Damon."

Instantly his relaxed mood altered into something more troubled. "Katherine, I see you still don't understand..." Just as he was about to convey - in vain - the notion of how displease he was to see her a subtle movement from the right caught his attention. With the inquisitive woman standing just a few steps away paired with the latent one behind him, Damon couldn't properly express the improper commentary. "I'm not feeling well." He said sternly. Desperately he wished to veraciously become ill thus compelling him to regurgitate all over her sandaled covered feet.

"I know. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left..." Katherine smiled lovingly whilst digging into the leather patent purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, when you're ready to talk."

Damon stared at the piece of paper as if it were a nauseating hissing cockroach. Yet not wanting to cause a scene prompted him to practically rip it from her cold equally dead hands. "Look, little witch. If I have to repeat myself again I'm not going to be so calm and collective about it." His malicious tone was kept to a lulling volume mattering to only Katherine's ears. "Now go crawl back under the rock you came from and stay away."

Katherine's bottom lip pouted, making those big doe eyes appear even more innocent. "You're still angry, I get that. But I want this to work... Look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't still love me, Damon." She responded in the selfsame tone as he. "Tell me and I'll leave."

His jaw clenched tightly because the question had him in circles. Of course he hated what she did, but never asked himself if he still loved her.

"Bye Katherine." Damon trundled his baby blues with the smug smirk as he shut the door in her face.

...

Katherine left the Salvatore household feeling absolutely elated. She always knew Damon to be truthful and the fact that he didn't just outright say he didn't love her anymore was a good sign. The stupid grin cursing her face curled downward once she saw an unfamiliar silver Prius parked nearby. It sure wasn't there when she arrived also from where she was standing the car was empty. But something alarmed her, someone did ring the door bell and quickly after Damon oddly exclaimed to not be feeling well.

Sneakily she stalked the car, trying her best to see inside. Way to clean for a salesman, and a man would never be seen driving one of these. Though the pink binder in the passenger seat confirmed her suspicions of it belonging to a women - but where was the woman? Katherine glared back to the mansion. "You asshole." She spat. There was no doubt Damon was definitely hiding a woman in there. A saucy smirk lengthened across her lips, "Fine, we'll play it your way." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small sharp object.

...

After shutting the door he saw that Bonnie was sitting on the lounge chair. Considering she didn't say or acknowledge anything, he figured she didn't hear the words he and Katherine exchanged.

Bonnie remained quiet as he came back into the immediate area.

"October 31, 1998"

"What?"

"My birthday, you wanted to get to know me right?"

She nodded and crossed her legs indian style, "So you were born on Halloween and you're a Scorpio."Bonnie smile was tremulous when she added up the odds.

"What?" The quizzical expression on his face alerted her that he wasn't that big on astrology.

"I mean you know what they say about them." She said plainly.

No he didn't know, but the little smile she had on her face had him wondering. "Like what exactly?"

Bonnie paused when she saw that he was seriously wanting to know. Ever since she was a young girl, astrology was always something she believed in and even did her best to read her horoscope weekly. Aside from her own, Libra, Scorpio was probably her favorite so in hand she knew everything there was to know about them.

"They say Scorpio's shouldn't be taken lightly... it isn't wise to cross one because they can be very vengeful. Cause they resemble the scorpion itself they would rather kill than be killed easily. Even when they lose their tail, they just grow a new one." Bonnie rested her head on the palms of her hands. "Manipulation isn't above them, as long as it helps get what ever it is that they want."

She continued, "Scorpios are intense...passionate, filled with desire. Yet they can be so secretive and especially suspicious...possevive and jealous" Bonnie's eyes went downcast because she thought the next part of her words were very abashing on her part. "And out of all the signs they are the most sexual. Mundane sex will never be enough, which is why they have a lot of it, but when it's meaningful it's like a religious sacrifice...that's the only way they can ever be truly satisfied."

Damon sat on the bed while rubbing at his chin pondering over her words. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, everything she said seemed absolutely spot on. Of course he would rather kill than be killed - but that one is a given. He was never shy about manipulating something into his favor. Being secretive and suspicious of others also matched his current attitude especially after Katherine. And being a full-blooded Italian man didn't help with his possessive and jealousy issues. Hearing her talk about sex really hit home though. He loved it but it never really quenched his thirst the way it should. Not since Katherine anyway. It helped cure up his empty feeling for a few hours or maybe even the whole night which helped him sleep better, but after that it was back to nothingness. Katherine really did a number on him, and he actually didn't know whether he still loved her not.

"You think you got me all figured out, huh Bonnie?"

She looked at the vacant state on his features who almost looked lost in a dimension of confusion. "Maybe, but I got the feeling their still a lot I have to learn about you."

"Touche" If only their was a decanter of bourbon nearby.

There was a pregnant conversation between the two that seemed to go on for almost an hour and a half. Damon and Bonnie talked about themselves, each taking a turn explaining bits of their life. Where they grew up - Bonnie in Virginia and Damon originally from California. Where they went to school - Bonnie attended Mystic Falls elementary/high School and the went on to UCLA and Damon attended all private schools. Their talk even led into first cars. But when they talked about jobs, Damon was essentially quiet where Bonnie quickly learned he never worked and with the money his family had he didn't need to. For some reason Bonnie got quiet when Damon started hashing about his family's business - Salvatore Inc. specializing in manufactures, banking, financing, leasing to customers via a worldwide dealer network earning billions of dollars. Normally she would have asked a thousand questions by now but oddly no words had left her lips.

By the time Damon finished nearly ten or so minutes had went by with neither of the two saying anything. Though oddly it wasn't awkward, they both seemed to be in their own little worlds but it worked.

Damon slowly opened his vivid hues and found Bonnie asleep on the chair coming to realize why she was so quiet beforehand - she was sleepy. Again he just watched her from across the room thinking she would say something like earlier but in turn never did. Sluggishly he lifted himself up on his elbows, cocking his head to the side.

"Bonnie?" No response. Damon crept off the bed smoothly treading steps towards the sleepy beauty. He studied how tranquil she looked and before he could stop it, a hand shot down to gently stroked the side of her face. Knowingly, Damon guided his hand down further to the hem of her dress - he just needed to touch her. The way she was perched against the armrest made it easier for him to get a profitable look at Bonnie's cleavage. But he willed himself to stop, because not only was it inappropriate, technically it could be seen as sexual assault.

Damon knew she would get a crook in her neck if she continued to sleep that way. So for that reason he carefully picked her up bridal style and softly laid her down on his bed. Bonnie moaned unconsciously after the brief disturbance but settled against the sheets in slumber.

...

**Hours Later**

Groggily Bonnie opened her eyes to find a darkened room. Definitely to big to be hers, the sheets way to soft and the salient heat coming from behind her was just a bit to warm. She shifted so she could turn her head back freely and even in the darkness Damon still seemed to glow against his ivory stained sheets. His breathing was rigid, deep shallow breaths but they were continuously.

There was no telling how long she slept or how late it was, but one thing was certain - she needed to leave pronto. Slowly she crept out the bed, quietly placing her feet one at a time onto the hardwood floor. Bonnie froze and waited to hear his breathing, and only resume when she did. Now out of the bed she tiptoed her away around the bed because the door was to his side.

Much like he, Bonnie watched him soundly. The way his bare chest risen rhythmically or the way his messy raven hair pelted across the pillow. Coming back to reality she was just about to grab her bag and leave but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Bathroom is that way." His voice indicated that he had been up for a while because it was clear as a bell. With his other hand he pointed in an opposite direction towards the bathroom door.

Bonnie looked at her wrist where the throbbing started. Maybe he wasn't aware of how strong his grip was but she winced slightly. "I.. I don't need to use the restroom." She admitted.

"Then where are you going, Bonnie?" He deadpanned, a bit upset that she was actually trying to leave after he lended a helping hand earlier or maybe he was just upset that she wanted to leave him, period.

She was almost afraid to answer because he seemed upset. "Home, I should get home."

"It's two thirty, just wait until morning." Damon insisted.

Between his unrelenting grip and assertive tone, she felt it would be best to just wait a few more hours before she left.

Damon was beginning to get impatient and emerged from the pillow with a handful of Bonnie.

"Lay down Bonnie." He said calmly. "C'mon, I'm not gonna 'eat' you." Or maybe he would.

"Okay..." She sighed quietly and again looked to her painful wrist. "Could you... let go."

Not realizing he still held her captive, Damon quickly released her from his firm grip and leaned back onto the bed. Bonnie waited a few seconds before she semi reluctantly returned back to her original spot on the bed.

Damon kept his eyes trained on Bonnie, with the thought of tomorrow... the dreaded family day at the country club with all the other rich pompous arrogant jerks Beverly's Hills had to offer.. Perfect


	6. The Country Club

**A/N: ** Sorry for taking a while to update but classes just started so writing had to get postponed until I got in the groove of my schedule. So Lush got her groove back and updates should return to normal, never again do I want to wait a month to update because you guys don't deserve that- at least without warning first. And just like the wait, (sorry if there's any mistakes) this chapter is super long. Well here's the latest, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 6: The Country Club

Bonnie slowly blinked opened her eyes, allowing them to get use to the shining light radiating through the tall french doors. After lying awake for nearly an hour last night she had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She turned her head to the side only to find an empty space beside her. A unpleasant sensation intercepted, causing her to behold the locality of discomfort. A quick memory of last night flashed through her mind once she saw the redness around her sore carpus. Bonnie understood it was late but she felt he didn't need to grab her in a semi forceful way to get his point across.

She lifted herself from the soft textured silk sheets, though reluctantly. Again her eyes roamed around the large room still finding it vacant of a certain dark-haired man. Bonnie brushed her hand through untidy chocolate locks doing her very prime to tame them. To the best of her ability, she pulled the sheets back in an attempt to make up the bed. Afterwards she slipped on her sandals, grabbed her bag and checked her cell phone which happened to be dead. Making sure all her things were in her shoulder bag, Bonnie stepped over to the doors to let herself out.

It was quiet, a bit to quiet as she peered down the long hall. Slowly closing the doors behind her, Bonnie made her way towards the grand staircase, hoping to avoid contact with anyone. As soon as she stepped down, Damon came into view at the bottom of the staircase.

Bonnie continued down the steps at moderate pace until she reached the bottom as well.

"Bonnie, I was just coming to check on you. Are you leaving already?"

Immediately, her muddy green eyes wandered over his appearance. Clad in a grey Ralph Lauren V-neck polo sweater and dark blue jeans, Damon crossed his brawny arms over one another as he awaited her answer.

In her mind she wasn't going to let him intimidate her into staying - not like last night. "Yeah, I really have to get home." Bonnie explained.

Instead of stopping her or offering her breakfast, he simply nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

"Okay." She smiled faintly and followed him towards the door.

The pair walked side by side around the circular driveway to reach Bonnie's Prius.

"Do you always talk in your sleep?"

Bonnie craned her neck up and to the side to look at Damon. "Uhm, I wouldn't know... if I'm sleep." She avoided the urge to laugh while Damon just pursed his lips together as he thought about it.

"Well you do... very vocal."

"I didn't embarrass myself did I?" Bonnie tried her best to remember her dream from last night but it was blank.

"Hm, you and I probably have very diverse meanings of embarrass."

They stopped once they reached her vehicle. "Yeah, you're probably right..." Bonnie reached inside her purse for her keys. "Well thanks again."

"Mhm." Damon watched as she disappeared into her vehicle. He turned away and started for his home. Once inside, he headed into the kitchen to pour himself a morning drink. For the first time in his life, he had slept in a bed with a woman he had no sexual relations with and it actually felt kind of nice, foreign but pleasant.

...

Bonnie put the key into the ignition but before she could turn it, she looked up just in time to see Stefan getting out of a cab and paying the driver for his services.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. This couldn't look good from his point of view, he'd probably think she was doing the drive of shame.

Stefan recognized the silver Prius immediately and the young woman sitting in it. A part of him already knew what was happening, and for that reason he brooded. But he simply waved at her and continued his way to the Salvatore estate.

Bonnie lowered her eyebrows in confusion because usually Stefan is a bit more vocal than hand gestures. Though the look on his face said otherwise and she had a small idea as to why.

...

Stefan shut the door and went to the first place he always goes when he comes to his second home. The kitchen, where he found his older brother engaging in an intimate session with a glass of sure to be bourbon.

"Ahh, if it isn't good ol' St. Stefan." Damon smirked at the youngest Salvatore, noticing he looked bothered. "Brooding again? What's got your forehead in a twist?"

"What was Bonnie doing here?" Stefan asked, clearly not amused by his brother's smart comments.

A chuckle escaped his lips, and only stopped once he saw the seriousness emanating from Stefan. Damon hardened his face as he took another sip of his drink. "Isn't is obvious..."

Stefan tilted his head now stepping into the kitchen, curious of what Damon meant.

"She wants the 'D' Stefan." Damon said with obviousity .

Beyond annoyed, Stefan just shook his head in disapproval. "I asked you just stay away from her and ye-"

Damon was quickly angered by Stefan's accusations. "Why? Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough?" He snorted. " Well you can just kiss my Italian ass. What the hell do you know about her anyway? Hmm?" A few seconds of silence went by before he continued. "Come on.. anything? Birthday, age, favorite color?"

Stefan stood there quietly because he really knew nothing about Bonnie, and he was so quick to jump on Damon's back without any self proclamation. So he licked at his dry lips and let out a deep breath in frustration.

"Exactly, so do me favor and mind your own damn business... Oh and by the way, she came here not the other way around." Damon made no attempt to mask the infuriating look on his face.

"Look, I just don't want this to go bad. Bonnie shouldn't be around all this. I don't know her that well but I know she's way too young for you. And besides father would..."

Damon looked in the same direction Stefan did when he trailed off with his sentence.

"Lucy, good morning." Stefan smiled at his beautiful step-mother in appreciation.

Damon stepped back over to his decanter to pour himself another drink.

...

Again Bonnie attempted to start the car but to no avail did it give in.

"No, no please don't do this to me." She groaned, giving the key another turn. How could her car not start? All the lights were off and Mason had checked the engine only a few days ago. With her phone being dead, calling a cab wouldn't work so she had no other choice but to return to the manor.

...

"That's amazing Stefan. A 4.0 average already, your father is going to be so proud of you." Lucy, glanced over to a silent Damon who had his back turned against them. "Guess you'll be taking over the business once your father retires."

Damon chose that moment to finally make his presence known. "Is that so? I thought you were going into the architecture biz."

Stefan uncomfortably looked to Lucy, "I haven't had the chance to tell my father yet... I won't be going into the business."

Lucy opened her mouth to say how much it would hurt their father but closed it. "Oh, I see." She knew Giuseppe wouldn't be happy to hear about this. He had tried so hard to get Damon invested in the company but learned that his eldest son had no such interest. With his first-born out of the question, Stefan was his only other choice to keep his business family owned. "Well, that's alright. I'm sure he'll understand."

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it." Lucy quickly excused herself, leaving the two boys to a unnatural silence.

"You didn't have to say anything." Stefan complained.

"Didn't but did."

"Damon!"

He sat his unfinished glass of bourbon on the island and wheeled his eyes as he followed the high-pitched scream of his name. Though it wouldn't be the first time. Damon entered the foyer, approaching Lucy as she stood in front of the opened door.

"Bonnie?"

"My car won't start and my phone is dead." She said, her eyes settling on Stefan who came in behind Damon.

"Come in."

...

"So, what. You're still mad at me?" Hayley asked, setting her most innocent looking face in place.

Shane leaned his head up from against the pillows. "Of course not. But since you decided to bring Bonnie into this, you better make sure she keeps that pretty little mouth of hers shut or I will."

Hayley frowned at the notion of what Shane was implying. Silently she watched him emerge from the bed to proceed the sound of the shower seconds later.

...

Mason looked into the hood of Bonnie's car to give the engine a check.

"You don't think the battery is dead?" She asked from her spot next to Damon.

"Nope... battery is fine. It sounds like the belt with the way it starts. And it's been sitting here all night?" He asked, wiggling his brows suggestively at the pair.

Damon nearly sneered at Mason for acting so precocious around her. " Yeah, so what?"

Bonnie resisted the urge to say they didn't sleep together but just stayed the night together. So instead she chose to go the same route as Damon. "Does that have something to do with it?"

Mason caught onto to look he was being shot by the Salvatore and decided to leave it alone for now. "Not really." He continued to twist a few things, until he finally found the source of the problem. "Bonnie, you didn't take your car to another shop did you?" He asked playfully, but accusingly all at the same time.

"No, it's been fine ever since you worked your magic on it." She grinned, then nodded to the car. "Why what's wrong?"

"The engine belt's cut. It wouldn't be uncommon for a rat or something to try and chew itself out but this.. way to blunt." Mason scratched at his curly dark locks as he went around to his truck.

"That's weird." Bonnie voiced.

Damon on the other hand started to really give it deep thought until the familiar voice knocked him off his thought process.

"So, is everything okay?" Lucy asked.

"The belt somehow got cut." Bonnie explained.

Mason came back over to the group with disappointing look on his face. "Want the bad news, or the really really bad news?"

"Just give it too me in order."

"Well I'm going to have to take the car back to the shop, and order the part but... it could take a few days."

Bonnie groaned at the sound of the horrible news which was sure to be a set back. How was she going to get to school and work. And again, just when she thinks her luck can't get any worse it does. "What's a few days."

"Not including the weekend... lookin' at about three days max."

"How are you going to get to work and school?" Damon asked Bonnie personally.

She shook her head momentarily. "I don't know bus, taxi. I'll manage."

Damon raised his finger, "Or you can let me take you." And again he had no idea was he was continuously coming to her aid. He did think it was odd how her car just automatically discombobulated itself. Vivid cyan hues engaged in a keen stare down with the petite woman standing in front of him.

Both Lucy and Mason exchanged 'is he really offering to be a chauffeur' looks.

"No, no. You've done enough for me already. I'll be fine."

"Bonnie, why is it so hard for you to just accept help?" He asked in a way that made it seem like she had a problem.

Why was it so hard for her? After leaving her father the way she did, that way of thinking was sort of embedded into her mind. She never called her father for money or anything else because as far as she was concerned he cut her completely after deciding to leave for California against his wishes. And being independent just worked better for her, but no one ever really just offered help without wanting something in return. Which in fact did make her start to feel a bit weary of Damon helping her out so much. He didn't ask for anything in return though he could be expecting sex privily or something else but Bonnie didn't really have anything he'd want. Couldn't just be sex, because surely he could have some bona fide super model in his bed within a snap of his fingers.

"I don't." She defended herself. Bonnie glanced at both Mason and Lucy who tried to look like they weren't listening in on the conversation. "I just don't want to inconvenience you."

"If it were an inconvenience don't you think I wouldn't have offered?"

"Yeah, well..." Bonnie nodded in realization and decided to not fight him on the matter, especially not with the two busy bodies standing near. "Alright. I guess you can start by taking me home."

Lucy stepped in beside Damon as she placed a hand on her hip. "What about family day?"

Damon nearly rolled his eyes but caught them just in time, and then smiled victoriously. This what just the absolve he was looking for to get out of the frightful family get together. "Well, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world...but duty calls." He made sure to exaggerate just how sad he would be.

"Hmm" Lucy rubbed a hand to her baby smooth chin and Damon looked her accusingly, definitely not liking the look she was giving off. "I got it. Why doesn't Bonnie just join us and you can take her home after. That way we all have a good time and your father's day isn't ruined. What do you say Bonnie? A little fun in the sun."

Bonnie glanced over to Damon who had his mouth partly open appearing to say something but she quickly chimed in. "I can't, I haven't even showered or changed."

"Oh, don't worry. I got it covered." Lucy assured her excitedly.

Eyes traveled over to the front of the mansion. Bonnie watched Stefan and another dark-haired man come out of the front door. Giuseppe glanced over to what seemed to be a rendezvous spot of some sorts as his eyes settled onto the caramel beauty. He placed his Dolce & Gabbana pure gold aviators shades on, now turning to Stefan to exchange words. His son nodded and looked over to the group as well. The driver opened the door of the black Rolls Royce Phantom, while both men disappeared inside. There was no doubt that he was Damon's father. Because just by Giuseppe looking at her with those cold blue eyes reminded her of him. Both of which intimidated and intrigued her all at the same time.

"Damon, be a dear and let your father know we'll be a bit late." Lucy tugged on Bonnie's arm and began tugging her towards the mansion. "Bye Mason!"

Bonnie silently worded 'sorry' to Damon as she was practically dragged back to the mansion.

Mason waved but realized it was of no use because they were more than halfway there. He continued to hook Bonnie's Prius up to the truck to be towed back to the garage.

"Mas.. you said it was cut right, like with a blade?" Damon asked suspiciously, cutting his eyes from the women to Mason.

"Probably scissors. Anything else and it would be a bit jagged but it's not." He explained from the back of the car, walking closer with the cable in tow.

"How hard would it be to get into the hood."

"Like this." He easily pushed down on the firm top and lifted it with no qualms.

"That easy huh?"

Mason grinned, showing a mouth full of his pearly whites. "Yeah, well know you see why I'm not a big fan of these things. Easily broken into. Low mileage rate. Why, you think somebody did it on purpose?"

Damon casually waved it off, though in the back of his mind something about this screamed Katherine.

"Nope..."

...

When Lucy finished up with Bonnie, she galloped down the stairs to find Damon staring down a piece of paper. She noticed her red Versace bag laying on the counter top. Sonically she stepped in further and cleared her throat. "What do you think you're doing... Going through my things."

Damon slowly let his eyes drift heavenward, a sly smirk planted across the length of his lips. "So this is why you're back..." The paper was tossed on the counter next to her red bag while he took the time to step closer to his step-mother. "You're carrying a gold mine."

Lucy shook her head. "It isn't like that." Briskly she went over to snatch the paper away but Damon gripped her wrist and pulled her away from the counter.

"He doesn't know does he."

Impatiently Damon held on tighter, now tilting his head to the side all the while Lucy remained quiet. "Tell him." The finality in his voice almost scared her, yet she knew Damon would never think to harm her. Though at the same time it pissed her off because he would dare to grab her. If Giuseppe had seen such a thing, Damon would be on his ass faster than he could have one those Victoria Secret models in his bed.

Bonnie again found herself descending the steps. Clad in an Alexander Wang white scuba skater dress, worth two thousand two hundred and fifty dollars and a pair Christian Louboutin's equally the same. That alone was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe. But Lucy insisted she wear it because it was about two sizes two small and Lucy had never worn it before. She took a nice nimble hot shower that help a lot with the pain of her wrist due to last night. And Lucy had helped with hair since the messy bed head look wasn't going to work out so well with the overall look. Once down the steps, Bonnie followed the sound of voices until she reached the kitchen. Instantly finding the scene before her quite awkward and obviously making her uncomfortable. Even for a step-mother, she couldn't understand why Damon was grabbing Lucy the way he was.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again. Or your father's gonna' here about it." With that, Lucy quickly snatched her arm away and looked up just in time to see Bonnie standing there.

Damon followed in the same direction, the foul mood urgently departing back to whatever corner of his brain it crawled out from. He couldn't deny that whatever designer dress Lucy had dressed her in definitely did wonders to her assets. Her once messy bed hair were transformed into beautiful tresses of soft dark brown hair. And the freshness of her face vibed a very innocent yet sexy appearance all at once.

His dick stirred in his pants as the inappropriate sexual thoughts swarmed his head. Luckily when Lucy began to speak, it was enough to distract him from the growing desire originating from his trousers.

"You look beautiful Bonnie." Lucy grinned and complimented the wonderful sight she helped provide.

"Thank you."

"Well, let's get going. You know Giuseppe hates to be kept waiting."

"We'll meet you there." Damon announced, still piercing Bonnie though partially lust clouded eyes.

Lucy turned to Damon who still kept an intense eye on Bonnie, under the circumstances of moments ago she decided to leave it be. It only took a few seconds for her to shrug uncaringly, grab the paper and handbag without interruption. Bonnie however, wanted to oblige, but the way Damon gazed at her caused her to keep her mouth closed.

"Okay, see you guys there." Lucy went over to kiss Bonnie's cheeks formally and made her way out of the mansion, leaving the two of them alone in silence.

"Ms. Bennett, you look ravishing." And he meant it in every sense of the word.

Something about the way he complimented her persuaded her cheeks to warm in want. Or the way his blazing eyes set aflame her body. The goosebumps evaded her skin like a team of archers setting loose their arrows simultaneously. However the only way to bring her body back under control was to avoid the explicit stare Damon bestowed upon her.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

...

The valet politely opened the door for Bonnie, while Damon handled his own. The young man walked briskly to the other side where he was tipped and set off with the keys to park Damon's whip. Joining his lovely companion, he held up an arm which she gladly hooked her own around. It took her a few minutes to admire the beautiful sight the country club had to offer. Tall palm trees accompanied by the lush green lawn all gleaming perfectly on the warm breezy afternoon. Damon who pulled his shades off, stopped as they neared a particularly handsome blonde haired man.

"Ah, Damon. I was wondering when you were going to make your grand entrance...It looks like you haven't disappointed." The man curled his blood stained red lips together until he notice the attractive young woman next to him. "And who is this fine young woman?"

Damon smiled briefly before looking to Bonnie. "Klaus, this is a friend of mine Bonnie Bennett."

"Klaus Mikaelson , and it is a pleasure to meet you, love." His english accent didn't go unnoticed which Bonnie took note of. Klaus quickly chimed in and took her hand, he winked as he placed a tender kiss against the soft flesh of her skin.

"Likewise." Slowly, she retracted her hand back to her side and avoided stares from both men.

"I thought I smelt something."

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice that the unguarded comment came from.

"Conor, didn't know you'd be here." Klaus scratched at his curly locks and looked into the sun evadingly.

Bonnie immediately remembered the friendly face of the man from a few days ago at Mason's garage. Yet the look on his face was all but friendly.

Damon subconsciously gripped Bonnie's arm though did so unobvious to anyone beside she. "What the hell are you doing here. Shouldn't you be doing tune-ups."

Conor rolled his head and smirked at the smart mouth Salvatore. His beady eyes settled on Bonnie but only for a second before he returned to his plan of attack. "Y'know Damon. I just don't get it. How can someone be both a dick and an asshole at the same time..." He paused, taking a nother step closer to finish up his remark. "You make it look so easy."

With Damon holding her, not as forceful as the previous night, the way his whole demeanor changed and the comment coming from Conor was enough to tell her that both men weren't on the same terms. And it would probably explain why Conor had nothing nice to say about him at the garage either.

"Hm." Damon put a finger to his lips and begin tapping as if he were deep in transition. "Did you ask your wife?"

"Alright, shall I suggest a drink. Damon I'm sure Giuseppe is looking for you." Klaus did his best to defuse the situation that was sure to blow up any minute now. Not to mention how uncomfortable Bonnie must feel at this point.

"How is Emily anyway? Haven't seen her in weeks" Damon asked, unceremoniously, completely ignoring Klaus' easy gesture.

Again the bald-headed man shook his head, he could feel the anger on the verge of detonating. "Even things that are claimed still aren't safe around you. Sleeping with happily married women" Conor had found out not to long ago that his beloved wife had an affair with the Salvatore. Their marriage was already on rocks, he sleeping in the guest room, she the master. But one night he noticed something different, Emily had changed. Instead of her usually impiety behavior, she was lifted, airy, happy and what had been absent for weeks - her radiant smile had returned, So he questioned her... those words from that night still echoed throughout his mind day in and day out.

_"Emily"_

_She had been cooking all afternoon and even he found this odd when they had both been eating separately for a while., mostly take out. All day Conor sensed the capricious attitude his wife displayed. The way she waltzed around the house, her hips swaying from side to side. Or maybe it was the short black dress she decided to wear for work that displayed more skin then he had seen when they had sex; the non-existent one they had. But everything called out to him - something was up. _

_And there she stood in front of the stove humming an old tune her mother would sing when she was little. Being so wrapped up in her own world, her husband's call had gone unnoticed. _

_"Emily." This time her name reached her, almost startling her as she turned to look at him angrily staring from the entrance. _

_"What's wrong Conor?'' _

_"What's wrong? You tell me."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." And with that she went back to stirring her mashed potatoes and humming. _

_In his furious state Conor quickly went over and snatched her wrist, effectively pulling her in his wake. _

_"Let go." _

_"What's gotten into you ... you haven't made a home cooked meal in I don't know how long." _

_"I said let go!" Emily frantically tried to get her wrist free of the painful grip being inflicted. _

_"Answer me!"_

_"Alright you wanna' know what's gotten into me, Damon's dick that's what" She spat bitterly, hoping that it would hit him right where it hurts for grabbing her. _

_Conor released her, punched a hole in the wall and angrily fled their home. _

"She came to me, all sad and lonely." The look on his face resembled that of sincerity in the only way he could. "I gave her what she wanted, what you couldn't." By this point Damon had released Bonnie and took a steady step closer, nearly sealing the distance between the two.

Bonnie having nowhere else to look, locked gazes with Klaus who had the similar incommodious expression on his face.

"Yeah, just like Katherine gave you what you wanted. Oh wait.. that's right, she didn't give that to you did she. It's a shame how some things are terminated." Conor smiled victoriously because he knew he had gained the upper hand on the battle. After a late night at the bar, a loaded Mason started to share a bin full of secrets - including how he slept with one of his girlfriends mom.

Klaus had already heard the story behind Katherine and her departure from Damon himself, so when he heard Conor's decoded message, he knew things were just going to get worse. They were close friends and have been for a while, he could say the one thing that was completely off-limits. He remembered that night clearly, Damon had been missing for two days. Luckily Klaus found him and a half empty bottle of Jack at one of their secluded spots on the beach that only they knew about. Damon told him the dreaded awful of how Katherine aborted their unborn child and left him. It was the only time he had ever saw him bawling his eyes out. Not having any idea as to what he was experiencing, Klaus only did his best to comfort his friend. They never spoke of that night again, even when he tried to suggest counseling for Damon, he always snapped.

Damon could feel his heart sink all over again. It was bad enough Katherine was back, now this jerk had the decency to use something so low. He felt sick to his stomach, nauseated and above all livid. But he knew all to well that the Country Club was the worst place to make a scene. So instead he settled with something a little bit more his style.

Bonnie stood behind Damon who faced Conor, so she was half restricted to the full on conversation. However, she did just so happen to catch Damon's last statement clearly before all hell broke loose.

"You wanna know why I fucked Emily? I fucked her because she begged me too, like a little puppy... begging on her hands and knees..." Damon licked his rosy lips and narrowed his eyes in bliss. "Mmm, sweet sweet Emily."

Immediately Conor rushed towards Damon only to have his arm bent around his back into a firm hold.

"You fucked with the wrong one." A whispered was directed into Conor's ear before security quickly rushed over and grabbed him to escort him off the premises. The club manager took that time to apologize sincerely for Conor's actions.

Curious eyes watched the scene unfold, glasses were frozen in hands and many mouths were left agape.

"Mr. Salvatore we deeply apologize for this implausible inconvenience. Conor has been escorted off the grounds and his membership has been revoked for 60 days. Do you want to press any further charges?"

"No, I think you have done just enough."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she heard nor what had just happened. Whatever was going on, she knew she wanted no part in.

"Alright Sir, oh and your step-mother Lucy and guests are in the dining hall and your father Giuseppe will join them soon, he is having a drink in the bar with Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Lockwood for your knowledge."

He nodded and waved off the manager, forgetting to ask him about the 'guests' he was speaking of. Having remembered where and who he was with, Damon turned back to Bonnie and shoved his hands into his pockets. The lost look on her face was enough to make him feel even worse than he did.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Bonnie."

"It's alright Damon, I'm just glad you're okay." A pseudo smile formed over her heart-shaped mouth, though her comment was completely sincere. Conor was asymmetrically larger than Damon so initially she was a bit nervous that he might get hurt. But her worries were unfounded.

Klaus shook his head indiscriminately at Conor's irrational behavior. If anyone should have jumped the gun it should be Damon. Using a deceased person as leverage to gain the upper hand is completely revolting and just poor in taste. But Damon was not completely innocent, not bringing up his wife might have also eased the conversation as well.

"Well then. Shall we get to our respectable tables. .. I think I'll stop at the bar first." Klaus continued. "Damon, Bonnie."

Once out of sight Damon motioned for Bonnie to follow him to the dining hall. He expected for the Mikaelson's and the Lockwood's to be seated together. So, if by 'guest' he meant the wives, they could hardly be considered as such.

And as anticipated, Lucy was sat on one side of the table next to an unfamiliar figure, Ester Mikaelson , Carol Lockwood on the other and array of empty chairs in between them. Once they stepped over around the table, the unknown person wasn't so unfamiliar.

"Ms. Bennett?" Katherine asked in a somewhat confused tone.

Bonnie looked astounded because her teacher/best friend look-a-like was the last person she was expecting to see.

"Ms. Pierce."

Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the sneaky brunette smiling cunningly.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, Bonnie is my student down at UCLA." Katherine answered Lucy, trying her hardest not to make any speculation of her arriving with Damon.

Bonnie's chair was pulled out by the Salvatore, therefore she sat with Damon joining her other side.

Introductions.

Lucy took a sip of her red wine, wondering if all of this was just a coincidence. A part of her wish Katherine didn't pop up so unexpectedly. Though the Country Club never denied anyone as long as they were paying. This was suppose to be her own special way of giving Bonnie a comfortable way of meeting Giuseppe. She didn't know what it was about Bonnie that she liked so much , or why she was even shipping them. But Lucy knew that all Damon needed was a genuine woman who was going to give him everything she could.

An apprehended sigh came from Damon who again wanted to strangle Katherine for disobeying him. It annoyed him to no end that she was invited to the 'family' gathering with her nonchalant demeanor. However, he knew all he to do was just spill the beans about what she did and be rid her for good. Why couldn't he just tell? Why?

"What a coincidence. I didn't know you were a student Bonnie, What's your major?" Lucy speculated, planning to keep the attention on Bonne for as long as she could.

"I'm majoring in Film. It's been a passion of mine for quite sometime now."

Katherine kept a lucrative eye on Damon, who sat next to her young beautiful student.

"That's great, I just love passionate people." Ester commented.

"And what class are you taking Katherine for?" Carol asked.

"Photography.'"

Just then a waiter came by the table to pour wine for both the newcomers, and also to refresh the drinks of the other women. As he finished up with Carol the young man excused himself quietly.

Damon tightened his eyes at Katherine who looked away hesitantly. Last night Bonnie told him she received an F on her first assignment which didn't make sense because the photo was prodigious, not to toot his own horn.

"Bonnie, last night... you told me you got an F on your photography assignment right?" He made sure to emphasize the 'last night' part of his statement, which Katherine took note of.

"Yeah, I did."

Lucy looked at Katherine quaintly gauging her peccant facial gesticulation. "Wow, Katherine. An F sounds steep. Why an F?"

Katherine inadvertently rolled his eyes and turned her stare to Bonnie. "Well, as I have explained to Bonnie, the assignment was more creativity based. While the subject was nice, the overall photo just lack in the appropriate field."

Again Bonnie was left feeling the same she did in the class, defeated. So in her chair she remained respectfully quiet.

On the other hand, Damon wasn't buying the shit Katherine was putting out for display. He looked at Bonnie and noticed she looked a bit down. Now he knew, it wasn't her fault she failed. She is an amazing photographer but the jealousy and anger coming from her 'professor' is blinding Katherine from seeing that as well.

Bonnie figured that Katherine would remember Damon being in her photo, so it would seem that they already knew each other. But before she could give it more thought, Stefan joined them at the table.

"Stefan, what's taking Giuseppe so long?"

"Him and Mr. Lockwood are talking about the best business approach." He answered, while settling into his seat next to Katherine. There was a bit of undeniable tension at the table that kept him silent furthermore.

"That sounds like Jimmy." Carol commented after she took a hefty sip of her red wine.

"Damon, go let the men know that we are waiting." Lucy tilted her head towards the entrance, her eyes sending a 'right now' glint.

Leaving her in the shark tank alone probably wasn't the best, but she had Stefan to help cushion the bite. He looked to Bonnie pointedly before scooting his chair out from under the table and making his way towards the entrance.

Katherine viewed her opportunity to own a privy moment with Damon. So in two seconds tops, she held up her phone and stood up from the table. "Excuse me, I have to return an important call."

Lucy nodded and went back to talking to the women about some high-end purse that she got for a reasonable price of three grand. Bonnie sat there placidly, her small hand reaching out for her wine glass. After taking a small sip of the bitterly sweet liquid,Stefan moved from his seat and sat next to her. She smiled politely at the sandy-haired man.

"Enjoying the club?"

"Yes, it's really nice here Stefan."

Stefan tucked his lips together in a faint smile of her otiose tone with him. "We're not strangers... you don't have to be so formal with me."

Not understanding where he was getting at, she cocked a brow perplexingly. "I know, we're acquaintances."

"Acquaintances huh?" Again he smiled, "I suppose, I mean I'm seeing Elena and you're seeing Damon."

"No, no. Me and Damon aren't seeing each other like that. We're just friends."

"Ah, so Damon gets befriended and I get acquainted." If only she knew he wanted to say.

Bonnie patted Stefan's shoulder in reassurance. "Well, once you and I get to know each other better who's to say we can't be close friends."

"Hmm, y'know that could work Bonnie Bennett."

"Hey, can I ask you something? How does Ms. Pierce know all of you, are you guys related?" She asked in confidentiality.

"Ms. Pierce... Oh you mean Katherine." He paused to let out fit of laughter. "God no, that'd make things awkward... She and Damon use to date a few years back. Katherine had to leave for college, probably for the best after she had-" Stefan quickly caught himself from slipping up and revealing his brother's most intimate secret because of Bonnie.

Bonnie swallowed her saliva after Stefan cut his answer short. "Before she had?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think we should be discussing Damon's business."

The obvious cold shoulder she was received suddenly threw her for a loop. "Right..." Bonnie stood up from her seat at the table which gained everyone's attention in the process. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Before she left, Bonnie placed her purse in her chair and quickly made her way from the table.

Stefan watched Bonnie escort herself from the table. He felt bad for turning on her like that but it was needed. .Damon would kill him, or worse, tell his secret if he ever did such a thing.

...

Bonnie began to walk wherever her short legs would take her. All of this was new to her, she had seen movies like this all the time. The rich guy meets the not so rich girl and gets thrown into the mess of his life. As she walked, pieces of the puzzle went in together. If Katherine and Damon dated, and if Bonnie took the photo of Damon, that must have something to do with it. Hell she could have taken a photo of Bobo the fool and passed with flying colors.

Distracted by her thoughts, she was unwittingly collided into someone as she rounded a corner.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't paying attention."

Returning to her sense, she looked to figure out who she bumped into.

"It's alright, neither was I..." The caramel skinned man smiled brightly while taking in Bonnie's appearance. "I'm Luka Jordan."

"Bonnie Bennett."

The two shook hands solidly.

"I've never seen you around, new membership?"

"No, I'm here with a friend." She answered.

"A friend... letting you walk around all by yourself." Luka shook his head disapprovingly. "Some friend."

"No, it isn't like that.. Damon just had to run an errand and I was looking for the restroom."

Immediately hearing she was here with Damon set him off in the wrong direction. He was partially responsible for getting his older rother kicked out of the club for whatever reason it still involved him.

"Damon Salvatore... " She nodded. "Yeah, like I said... some friend."

Bonnie blinked her eyes a couple of time to get the realization of Luka's unfit words.

"Well nice meeting you Bonnie. I gotta' set off to find my brother's wallet since he's been removed from the premise."

With that, the young man set off, leaving Bonnie to understand Luka and Conor were in fact brother's.

...

Damon paced through the patio of the club until he stopped more so realizing someone was following behind him. Turning around slowly revealed no one, but once he turned back there stood Katherine poised in her earthy maxi dress. Not wanting to cause a scene, he pulled Katherine to area outside of the fancy restrooms no one ever used.

He pushed Katherine against the wall and entered her personal boundaries although she wasn't complaining.

"Why are you trying to stir up shit."

"Damon, I don't know what you're talking about." Katherine doe eyes rounded upward as pouted her bottom lip slightly.

"Bullshit" He snarled. "And you know it."

"Look all I want is for things to go back to the way they were." She rubbed her hand sensually around his neck while the pad of her thumb trailed against his jaw line. "You don't know how much I've missed you... I love you Damon, I always will."

He solemnly shook his head at her adoring comments which had no effect on him. "If you love me such then you'll listen to me when I say I want you gone."

"No, see this isn't you. You're letting the anger cloud your true judgment. Deep down you know still love me, you're just angry about what I did and it's understandable. But you need to know, this is my home town to Damon... I'm not leaving it again."

"Okay, you wanna' play hardball right?"

"The only balls I wanna play with are these." Katherine reached down, cupping Damon through his trousers.

He closed his eyes and released a deep breath once his manhood became trapped by Katherine's slender hand. "Get a nice long feel Katherine, because you're never gonna' get this dick again." The sinister smirk on Damon's face was enough to tel her he was being sincere about his words, which caused the grin on her face to curl downward.

And at that exact moment, Bonnie choose to step into the area designated to reach the restrooms. She paused for a moment as her eyes found both of them, Katherine who looked to be preoccupied.

Katherine slowly looked over to find her student standing there, next was Damon who took a step back away from her.

Bonnie tried to smile but it was of no use, so instead she excused herself and continued on to the restroom. "Excuse me."

"Do yourself a favor, leave Bonnie alone." Damon began to walk away. "And stay away."

...

Bonnie washed her hands in the clam shaped sink. The sound of the door alerted her to look up into the mirror where she found Katherine. The brunette hunted over to the vacant sink in an attempt to tidy up her curled locks.

"I hope your paper is coming along nicely."

The running water stopped, Bonnie snatched a paper towel from the sink to dry her damp hands.

"I really hope my grade had nothing to do with Damon... because we're only friends. I have no interest in him romantically."

Katherine smiled whimsically. "Well we already discussed your grade... and as for Damon... it seems that he's made a lot of new fiends while I was gone. But I'm back now."

"Yeah, well enjoy the rest of your evening Ms. Pierce."

"Ciao."

...

Bonnie made it back to the table, luckily for her Damon was nowhere in sight. Swiftly, she grabbed her purse before Lucy could acquire a question.

"Bonnie, are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm really not feeling well."

Stefan offered to escort her to the exit but she politely declined his offer. "No thanks, I'll be fine. It was really nice meeting you all."

...

Giuseppe and Damon returned back to the table after leaving the bar because of his awaiting wife. Glancing around, he noticed Bonnie's empty chair. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Oh, she said she wasn't feeling well. Left five minutes ago." Stefan announced. "Not everyone likes the club."

"Ditto." Damon wriggled his eyebrows as he downed the rest of his bourbon. All the while Katherine consumed small sips of her wine, obviously enjoying her time with the Salvatore family.


	7. Latex, Drugs and Blow

**A/N: ** Just want to say thanks to everyone, reviews and all. I really enjoy reading them and hearing your feedback. So I really took in consideration and realized (thanks to lily) that I have yet to introduce Damon to Bonnie's side of the spectrum. So in order to post quicker, I had to break this chapter into two parts (Part two is Bamon-y packed goodness). But hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions without giving too much away until part two. Not as long but it should be 'fulfilling'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 7: Latex, Drugs and Blow

Bonnie fished through her wallet to remunerate the Mexican-American taxi driver. Two twenties were all that remained which meant Pablo would only get a few dollars for a tip. After paying, Bonnie exited the cab, the Louboutin's in hands as she sauntered over to the front door of her home. It had seemed like eternity since she had the pleasure of utilizing the utensils of her own. Tyler's Jeep was parked at a diagonal angle which took up a supplementary amount of space, making it impossible for anyone else too occupy that spot.

Entering the house quietly as she could still didn't help shield her from her restive roommates. Caroline was dusting of the tables but quickly resigned when she saw her younger housemate standing at the doorway dressed in the most elegant dress she had ever seen.

"Bonnie, where have you been? We've been calling you all morning." The blonde laid the duster on the table and moved to get a closer look at her threads. "And what are you wearing?" Caroline roughly pulled on the hem of the dress, checking the label. Gleefully, her hands came together in a cheerful clap because of the legendary name imprinted in the fabric. "Alexander Wang, Bonnie... Oh, it feels so good."

'Nice to see you too, Care." Bonnie allowed her to relish the fine garment, having now remembered she needed to return.

"Those aren't what I think they are!" A squeal escaped her freshly glossed cerise-colored lips. The shoes were snatched away from Bonnie's possession by the fashion-crazed woman.

Elena descended down the steps to where she found the commotion that disrupted her centralized studying. A relief of seeing her idly missing roommate relaxed her considerably. "Bonnie you're home, where were you?"

"Oh, I went out with a friend." She had no such interest to elaborate her afternoon at the club neither did she completely want to lie.

"Look, Bonnie's been holding out on us." Caroline exclaimed, daring to take her eyes away from the four-inch heels.

With inquisitive concept, Elena inclined her head to the side while her eyes settled on the designer wear Bonnie pertained.

"Alexander freakin' Wang, and Christian Louboutin's... oh I hope they're a size seven."

Bonnie shook her head affirmatively. "No, they're a size five and I have to return them."

Caroline mouth fell agape, not only because of the size but also hearing that Bonnie had to take them back. She knew they had to at least be worth a couple grand, and with Bonnie's circumstances there was no way she could have purchased either. "No, Why?"

"Because, I borrowed them from Da- friend of mine... and so I have to give them back. " The explanation was needed to pacify the blonde to keep her from asking to many questions.

"Oh, is that who you were with?"

And here comes the other one.

Bonnie hated when they did this to her, always teaming up and using some sort imperceptible language that only they understood. If it wasn't Elena being a confederate to Caroline then it was either the other way around. And countering them both usually required lying which wasn't what she had proposed.

The truth.

"Did you know Stefan had a brother?"

Elena tucked a loose strand of hair that escaped her neatly section middle part. "Yeah, well I've never met him or anything but Stefan mentioned it... once. Why?" Curiosity struck the brunette other than how Bonnie perceived information behind Stefan when they only met each other on a few occasions.

"Well, I've met him... that's who I was with." Bonnie finally admitted with such confidence it sounded a tad truculent. But no offense was taken, not much anyway. "I sort of met his family today" She added, her tone greatly ameliorated.

The statement definitely caught Elena off guard, one being she hadn't even had the chance of meeting Stefan's family and two, surprised Bonnie had any contact regarding the Salvatore family in the first place. In a way it slightly pestered her in the sense of envy. Elena and Stefan had been dating for several weeks and instead of being in the 'honeymoon stage', she understood the tacit trouble their relationship faced. And relationships were usually always her strong point in the beginning undoubtedly sans her relationship with Matt. Elena raised her eyebrows in query. "Really, how did you guys meet?"

Caroline remained quiet, carefully monitoring the conversation with her patulous ears. She was a psychology major, which meant when interactions happened she had no conflict in, gave her the opportunity to utilize psychology play. Using the materials she learned the previous week, it was obvious that something was bothering Elena.

"Long story short, I met him at work last week." Bonnie took indolent steps towards the kitchen in the hopes that the conversation would end there. Following behind was the svelte woman who evidently didn't understand the colloquy was meant to be concluded. "So, how was Long Beach."

"It was fun... so a week, and you're already meeting their family. You guys must have really hit it off." Elena leaned against the counter and picked up a scarlet shaded apple from the fruit basket. She made quick to answer Bonnie's question, and return to the precedent subject.

Bonnie dehiscented the door of the refrigerator to browse the content. Finding it relatively empty, she opened the freezer to where she found the wonderland of frozen snacks. Of course she heard Elena, yet she kept her mouth shut while pulling out an pepperoni hot pocket. "It isn't anything like that. We're friends" And nothing more Bonnie wanted to add, because that short while she spent at the club contrived her to leave Damon and his palpable problems alone. The microwaved dinged as it was place on exactly two minutes, providing plenty of time to nuke her breaded pizza.

Caroline remained nearby undetectable, but close enough to keep up with the conversation no less.

"Barely a week and you're already going to family gatherings" Elena groaned loudly in dismay. "Stefan and I have been dating almost a month and he hardly even kisses me. I'd be lucky enough to meet his brother."

Jade eyes never left the spinning pocket, but her ears paid close attention to the words of her best friend. Bonnie never knew they were having trouble, at least not so prematurely anyway. "Hmm, maybe he's not use to dating." She offered.

"Oh please, Stefan's hot, young and rich... I'll bet he's been with more people than.." Caroline interjected, cutting into the gossip.

"You?" Elena joked at the blonde's displeasure.

"No, I was going to say Tyler." She continued. "And don't get mad at me because there's trouble in paradise."

"I don't really get what's wrong, I mean at least he isn't trying to pressure you into anything."Bonnie added, now removing her zapped snack to satisfy her craving hunger.

"And that's the problem, you guys. I mean I've been trying to initiate things and sometimes I feel like I'm the guy and he's the conservative virgin." Elena angrily bit into her unsuspecting apple, snatching the skin and flesh away from the delicate rounded fruit.

"Well there's your answer, I mean there's either two possibilities. One, he's a virgin or two, he's just not that into you... although he'd be crazy not too." Caroline pointed out the valid arguments that could be the solution to Elena's problem on two fingers .

"You're right Caroline... I didn't even think of him being a virgin." Elena pondered while Caroline nodded affirmatively. "Well I'm going back to studying, oh and Bonnie don't forget rent's due Sunday." Feeling auspicious, having been reassured over her relationship with Stefan, Elena wandered off.

"Shoot, gotta go" Now reminded of her upcoming account of charges urged Bonnie and the half eaten meal to retreat to her room, leaving the blonde alone.

...

Once upstairs, the first thing Bonnie did was place her phone on the charger. The second was reaching under her mattress to gather the folded up bills. A few twenties and hundreds coiled around each other once she salvaged them up. Sitting on the hardwood floor, Bonnie carefully counted up the cash, all equalling to three hundred and seventy-two dollars which meant she was short on rent.

"Fuck."

Bad luck just seemed to follow no matter how fast she ran, or where she hid. Taking two steps forward would only result in three steps back. Maybe calling her father once and for all would be for the best. Her eyes traveled to the nightstand, where the I-phone cited charging. Of course she missed him, and her grams more than anything but her pride was to consuming. And what was she even going to say, 'oh hey dad, just calling because I'm short on rent this month'.

Knock Knock Knock

Bonnie folded up the money and placed it back underneath her mattress. "Come in."

The door opened shortly after, revealing Trevor to her surprise.

"Hey, where's your car?"

"Oh, I had to take to the shop. The engine got burned out." Bonnie advanced from the floor to engage in a conversation with him comfortably. "How was the trip?"

Trevor took a few unguided steps into the room, he sat on top of her twin sized bed. "Hmm, you didn't miss much." But she was missed. "It wasn't as much fun with you not being there." He admitted.

She gazed at him disquisitively. There were times that Trevor completely bemused her in a sense that intrigued her as well. He was usually quiet, kept to himself and then there were times when he partied so hard it took several days for him to recuperate. "Well, hopefully I won't be missing anymore trips."

"Did you find something to keep yourself busy all week?"

Like hell she did.

"Yeah, just work and school... uh hey, you weren't going pay the rent until sunday right?" She said, leaving out the part about meeting Damon.

"Yeah, well actually saturday but I was waiting on you."

Like always.

Bonnie sighed heavily before plopping down next to Trevor. "Yeah, I just..."

"You just what, Bonnie?"

"I'm a little short on the rent, and I don't know how when I've been saving up like I always do." Effortlessly, she tossed herself back against her bed.

"By how much?" Trevor turned back to get a better look at Bonnie's newly adjusted position.

"Almost two hundred."

"Don't worry about it."

Immediately her body shot up in astonishment of what he was indicating."What do you mean?"

Trevor ran a steady hand through his medium length golden locks, and smiled at Bonnie. "Look, don't worry about rent this month. I'll take care of it."

"No, no Trevor I can't let you do you that becau-"

"I said I'll take care of it. You need a little help and I'm just trying to do my part as a friend. If I were in the same predicament wouldn't you help me?" He only continued after seeing her nod. "Okay, so accept my help and this way you won't have to worry about rent next month."

Emerald hues fell to her lap where she placed her hands and bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm going pay you back."

A deepened sigh emerged just as soon as he stood, "Like I'm going to let you." Retreating to the door, his reason for originally coming to her room was temporarily eradicated. He left the room quietly absconding Bonnie to her function.

...

Later that Day

Katherine sat a quaint table of the upscale restaurant Angelini Osteria, waiting for her close friend to arrive. After spending the afternoon with the Salvatore's, she received a call to have dinner at Angelini's - their favorite restaurant. And at exactly seven-thirty, in walked her best friend Emily Jordan. Both women bestowed kisses on the other's cheeks

"Katherine, it's great to see you."

"You too, I've really missed you Em."

They sat simultaneously where they would spend the next few hours or so catching up.

...

Bonnie settled on her bed in pink striped boy shorts and a matching solid color camisole, perched in front of her apple Macbook. Five pages on 'earning things' rather than expecting them to come to you had to be typed or else she wouldn't get them done in time for her saturday photography class. With rent taken care of, she could focus on writing dutifully without interruption.

Or so she thought.

A couple knocks sounded off at her door, to which she responded. Elena opened the door slightly and popped her heard in. "Bon... why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Dressed for what?" She inquired.

"Slater's 21st birthday party. I thought I told you we saw him at Long Beach and he invited us."

"No, you didn't. But I can't cause I have to wri-"

Elena cut Bonnie's sentence short, "Ugh, Bonnie come on, you already missed out on Spring Break and there's no way I'm letting you miss anything else." The undisputable pouty face of hers made its début making it harder for Bonnie to decline. But the memory of seeing Katherine at the country club gave Bonnie that extra push she needed. That five-page paper was just going to have be shoved up Katherine's ass tomorrow afternoon. Shutting her laptop retrieved a shrill of excitement from Elena.

"I'll go get my curling wand."

...

The laughter dulled down when the waiter came over to check if the women were elated. After assuring him they were, Katherine and Emily went back to their earlier engagement.

"And what have you been up to today?"

"Oh, you know, a little of this a little of that... spending time with the Salvatore's." Smirking radiantly, Katherine took a satisfying sip of wine.

Emily looked off to the side in shame. She still hadn't told Katherine about her relations with Damon, not only because this was their first time seeing each other in years but also because she wouldn't know where to start. Every day it pained her, especially after knowing the axiom to their relationship including Katherine's abortion. It was never her intentions to sleep with her best friend's ex. But it just happened. Working at Salvatore Inc. had a lot to do with that. So going to the manor every now and again wasn't so uncommon. Emily also knew Conor was another major reason she regretted it, hurting her husband was the last thing she wanted. Luckily he had understood and decided they see a counselor to work on repairing their hindered marriage.

"What's wrong?"

"Kat... there's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you weeks ago."

Katherine didn't like the tone of voice she was hearing. But vowed to listen no less.

"You know I love you Katherine, and I never want to hurt you because you're like the sister I never knew." Emily could feel her eyes swelling with tears without even spilling the truth yet.

"Em you're scaring me. Is it Abby is she okay, or Conor?" For a while Katherine was aware of Abby's recent health problems and the deteriorating marriage Emily had to deal with.

A tear finally boiled over the brim of her eye, staining the smoothness of her cheek with the salty liquid.

"I slept with Damon." The words flew out soundlessly.

"What. The. Fuck. Did you just say Emily?" There was no way she heard her words correctly - it didn't hurt to be sure.

"I slept with Damon." Emily again, painfully announced blatantly gaining a disgusted look from an elderly woman seated nearby.

If looks could kill, Emily would be laying in a sea of blood with two silver fork piercing her eyes. Katherine felt as if she couldn't breathe, her throat felt like it was enclosing. A sharp pain of Emily's words stabbed her clear through her chest. The true heartfelt agony that attacked her being completely was unrelenting.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I never meant for it to happen I swear... I swear." Emily used the cream-colored cloth napkin to dry her wet face. .

"I can't belive you would do this, after everything we've been through - after everything me and Damon have been through... and you jump on his dick! I swear Damon will fuck anything." Katherine stood from the table, and again the elderly woman shook her head in despisal which pissed Katherine off even more. "Do you have something you wanna say?"

"I don't like the way you talk" The mature woman stated firmly, her heavy hooded hazel eyes remained narrowed.

"Well I don't like the way you look, but you don't see me complaining." Katherine smiled, before returning her attention to Emily. "You're pathetic. A married woman and you still sleep with your best friend's ex. Hm, I don't know how Conor sleeps so peacefully with a whore every night." With that she turned on her heels and stormed off.

Emily glanced over to the older woman who rolled her eyes towards the door. "Good riddance."

...

"So, you like her." Rose said, after hearing the story of how the 'college girl' left in the middle of brunch without uttering a single word of her departure

"How do you figure that?" Damon leaned his head back against the cushions, eyes drifting towards the ceiling. How they ended up talking about the green-eyed, caramel skinned woman he had no idea. But as he thought about it, the sincere side of his rationality was telling him to.

"You've been talking about her for last thirty minutes and you're still hard."Planted on her knees in front of Damon who sat on top of the black leather loveseat, her fingers grasped the button of his pants to release the voracious erection.

When Bonnie left so abruptly earlier he couldn't help but think about her continuously, even now while he was faced with such a promising mind-blowing blow. "I'm bored, she interests me." He stated smoothly.

Rose continued her ministrations, now wrapping her hands the hot surging shaft that seemed to come alive with each stroke of her hand. She may have not been in love with Damon, but she sure as hell was head over heels in love with his manhood. No other man gave her orgasms they way she experienced with the Italian Stallone."Has she had the pleasure of your," She stated, reaching forward to glide her tongue along the length of his joystick.

Glancing down at the attractive woman down on her knees, he bit his bottom lip in pleasure. For a glimpse of a second, Damon swear it wasn't Rose he was staring at though contrastively Bonnie. "Not yet... now less talk, more blow." Grabbing a fistful of hair, he allowed himself to be overtaken by the paradise her mouth gave to him.

...

**Bel-Air, CA **

Bonnie held the red plastic cup, taking a gulp of the mixed drink Caroline poured her. The blonde always made them to strong, the alcohol overpowering the tropical flavor from the juice. The deep bass from the blaring music echoed through out the mansion. Many hot bodies thrashed around her, the smell of marijuana infiltrated her nostrils. Finding the culprits behind it, she headed over to Kol, Jeremy and Tyler who sat on the sleek sofa passing a fatly rolled joint around.

Jeremy, moved over to make room and patted the space beside him. Obliging, Bonnie sat down in between he and Kol. Tyler offered the joint to Bonnie but Kol quickly snatched it away. "Careful, Bonnie isn't ready for 'Blue Dream'."

Feeling underestimated, she seize the doobie and took a substantial hit. Inhaling and holding the smoke for a few seconds to absorb the THC, Bonnie blew the fumes into Kol's face who lowered his eye lids and breathed in the wonderfulness of the 'mary jane'. Holding out the joint, the green-eyed beauty smiled sweetly. "Where's Elena?"

Tyler used his index to point to the ceiling, signifying she was upstairs.

"Well excuse me gentlemen." Standing up attained her a cat whistle from one of the suspecting three guys. Bonnie used one hand to pull down her short black mesh dress and scattered away into house.

Mouth still hanging open, Jeremy kept his eyes on Bonnie until her small frame disappeared into the crowd. "When did Bonnie start smoking?"

"Psh, Bonnie ain't as innocent as everyone thinks." Tyler announced, having living with her for over a year helped with getting to know her more thoroughly.

...

Upstairs.

After looking into several rooms she finally came to the last door and pushed it opened, revealing Slater, Elena and few other participating in recreational activities. Elena had just leaned up from snorting a line of cocaine. The song of Jefferson Airplane's 'White Rabbit' echoed from the small stereo, which almost matched the scene before her perfectly.

Slater rubbed at his nose and looked up in time to the see the appealing woman loitering at the door. "You coming in or what?"

In time the brunette's veracious eyes found Bonnie's. This wasn't her first time dabbling in blow, but it was something she kept to herself. Out of all her roommates, Bonnie was probably the one she went to great lengths to hide it from the most because of the judgemental factors. "Bonnie, hey I was just about to come find you."

"Why don't you come over here and take line with the birthday boy" Slater took a crisp one hundred-dollar bill from his suede wallet, neatly rolling it up to be used as a snorter.

Elena opened her mouth promptly coming to Bonnie's aid in contrary to the peer pressure.

"Okay" Jades eyes were well aware the brown ones widening in shock. Bonnie had decided not to judge Elena, but instead find out what all the hype was about.

Slater waved her over as he used his master card to set out a line of the white powder. Nervously setting the cup down on the table, Bonnie moved in front of her palate of escape.

"Are you sure you wanna' do this Bonnie?" Elena had no desire for her to partake in this activity due to the nimbleness of her virtue.

"C'mon, Bonnie's a big girl she can make her own choices..." Slater passed her the rolled up bill. "Go on, make sure you plug up the other nostril and don't worry about the drip. Now less talk, more blow."

Here goes nothing.

...

Damon's heartbeat had finally returned to him after several minutes of deep breaths. Rose was laying besides him scrolling through her phone for missed messages. The constant beeping coming from her phone was becoming moe annoying by the second. Why was she still here anyway? Post sex was something he not wanted to share with anyone and Rose knew this. Not only that, there were different things running it's course throughout his mind. Bonnie being one of them. It was starting to become a bit engrossing. Thinking of her once while jerking off was one thing, but seeing her face haunting him during fornication was another.

"Leave Rose."

Looking away from her smart phone, she smiled tauntly. "Yeah, yeah I know Damon. I'll leave in a minute just let me check my email." Rose was well aware of how distant Damon became after sex, but figured he wouldn't mind her staying for a few minutes.

Little did she know.

Shaking his head in protest, Damon bellowed. "Now!"

Fixing her face into disdain over Damon's sneering features. Rose spoke calmly. "Look Damon, you talk to your whores like that. Not me."

Using his hands, he grabbed Rose's head - pulling her face closer to his. "Well what does that make you, my slut." The angst expression, and ghastly faded blue eyes were enough to send the memo. "Leave...Now!"

Swiftly, Rose left the cozy bed to apply her clothing. Once dressed in her with chiffon blouse and black pencil skirt as fast she could, she left him with a parting message. "You know... you don't have hide anything from me Damon. I've already seen you at your hideous moments."

...

Stefan had arrived in Bel-Air after getting a call from Elena to drop by. The loud music made it that much easier finding the house that entertained the party. Not to mention numerous amount of cars scattered on either side of the street and driveway. Entering the house revealed to him an untamed site. It was as if he were watching the 'Project X' movie all over again.

Pushing through countless of intoxicated, high people revealed no one of interest. Until he saw Elena and Bonnie descending the steps with two wide smiles on their faces.

"Elena" Stefan shouted over the loud ear penetrating music before making his way over to both giggling women.

"Stefan!" Elated, Elena wrapped her hands around her handsome boyfriend and kissed him.

The alcohol lingering on her breath fouled the abrupt kiss more than it already was. Taking a step back from the animated brunette only to notice a white like substance around her nose. "What is that?" He asked, using his index finger to dabbed it off.

"Relax Stefan and dance with me, c'mon." Her hips swayed to the slow beat of the current song.

Rubbing his fingers together revealed th soft textured material which he believed to be only one thing. "Elena is this cocaine?" She put a finger to his lips and 'hushed' him. "Bonnie, you let her take this stuff?" Letting his soft leaf green eyes travel over to the quiet toffee skinned woman.

For some abnormal reason, Elena somehow felt that her and Bonnie's friendship had grown stronger by them indulging in cocaine together. No one understood how alive she felt after sniffing, and even how happy she was that judgment was not passed on to her. Spending all her life being the good girl, all A student sometimes had huge amounts of pressure. Coke took all those worries - all those troubles away. "Yeah she did, because she did it too. Bad Girl" When M.I.A's 'Bad Girls' came on, Elena nearly lost her mind dragging Bonnie along with her.

"Lena, I think you and Bonnie should call it a night."

"Okay, okay, okay... after this song. Bonnie let's dance!"

Stefan didn't know what else to do besides pull out his phone and hit his number two-speed dial.

...

Damon just finished a long relaxing hot shower and stepped into his room, rubbing his wet locks with a towel. Rosaline, one of the maids, attentive enough to change his sheets as he instructed while he was showering. The buzzing of his cell caught his attention. After picking it up from the nightstand and looking at the screen, his reaction time was a bit delayed.

"Best brother in the world residence."

"Damon, hey uh... I need a favor."

The booming music and other audible sounds alerted Damon. "What kind of favor?"

Sighing in desperation, Stefan continued. "Look, I need you to come pick me and Elena up... we're in Bel-Air and I'm out of cash so I can't call cab."

"Cab Stefan. You're the son of a billionaire and you're broke and riding around in taxi's - get yourself a car for crying out loud."

"I really need to get Elena home... she's using cocaine and not to mention all the alcohol she's probably been drinking. Please Damon."

"And why should 'I' leave the warmth of my bed to ride all the way over to Bel-Air to pick you and your coked out, tweaker girlfriend up."

"Well not that it'd make a difference, but, Bonnie's in the same boat Elena's rowing. Catch my drift." Stefan wasn't even sure slinging around her name would work, he could only hope.

Damon let out a slow deliberate breath. Why the hell should he care? Here he was trying to help Bonnie and what does she do, run away from him with saying a single word. Conflicting motions always proved themselves unwarranted at any point in time. So he had two choices; he could either have himself a cup of bourbon and call it a night, or he could ride all the way out to pick up Stefan, his 'druggy' wench, and have another unsparingly moment with the college girl.

"Are you still there Damon?"

"I'm on my way, text me the address." Ending the call placidly, Damon unwrapped the closed towel from around his hips and let it fall to the ground.

_Here comes the big bad wolf. _

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like this but I think a little anticipation is needed every now and then. But I hoped all you guys enjoyed seeing Katherine getting served, not like she didn't deserve it. But after the second part, expect a few surprising changes. So look out for part two(Reviews make my fingers type faster).


	8. Latex, Drugs and Blow Part 2

**A/N:** Okay, so I was expecting mixed signals about the 'cocaine' bit. And I know I don't need to say this but (I feel like I owe an explanation to the people who didn't like it) having her partake in drugs was something I chose - although it was difficult doing so - to show Bonnie is also flawed in some aspect. It doesn't mean she's going to turn into a coke fiend (not all people get addicted to drugs the first time they abuse them). Really hope I didn't offend anyone by the usage of drugs - it's rated M for a reason and not just because of sexual situations. Now moving on, thank you to everyone for their responses they really mean a lot to me. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but with school and all... y'know. I also didn't want to make this seem rushed so I figured this would be perfect for a saturday although I'm no to thrilled with it. For face claim of Damon's mother I envision italian actress Monica Bellucci and Alexander, a young Ryan Phillippe. For any Stefan lovers reading, please don't hate me for this (you've been warned). It's all a part of my 'diabolical' plan.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 8: Latex, Drugs and Blow Part 2

Damon found himself driving at almost sixty mph in a forty-five speed limit zone displaying asperity. Having heard of Bonnie snorting cocaine escapade angered him to completion. The timid woman he thought he was originally dealing with resolved him to believe she was the female version of Tony Montana. He wondered how long she had been doing illicit drugs; if that was her thing. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as he was led to believe. Knuckles were turned achromatic because of the great amount of pressure being applied to the steering wheel. Though he would never admit, a part of him was tickled by it - excited even.

Pulling onto the dark street revealed a mask of cars closely lined from side to side. With nowhere else to park, he stopped a few houses down. The uncontrollable stentorian music blaring notified him of their location. He took long heavy steps that resembled his attitude. Once he reached the front of the house, out came Stefan and a wobbly Elena - but no Bonnie. Stefan was well aware of the distressed look on his bother's face. Obviously he knew she and Katherine shared very similar physical attributes. He meant to explain this to Damon sooner, rather than unexpectedly.

"Damon, I ca-"

Holding a hand up to Stefan's inverted square-shaped face. He simply stared at Elena for a minute before she spoke up. It took all of Damon's analytical intellect to accept the leggy brunette standing in front of him wasn't Katherine.

"Why are you staring at me?" Elena tilted her head to side while scrunching her face up caricaturely. Not understanding why the outlandish albeit handsome man stared so deliberately. It was becoming irritating when he didn't respond, not to mention the decreasing rate of her high. Hiccup. "Stefan, why is he staring at me?"

Stefan moved to wrap his arms around her in a comforting motion. "It's okay, Elena" He voiced lowly in her ear. The troubling effects of Damon's unorthodox behavior proved challenging for both she and Stefan.

"Where is she?" Damon finally asked, letting his eyes wander off to his urbane brother.

"Inside, she had to use the restroom." Running a gentle hand through his locks, Stefan used the other to rub Elena's back soothingly.

"Go wait in the car... " Using his index finger to point them off in the appropriate direction, Damon smiled at Elena's bothered face. In time the duo would set off but not after Damon put a hand to his chest. "You and me...we're gonna' talk about her." He said, motioning between them and then adding Elena into the equation.

Walking away to locate their means of transportation, a oscillating Elena asked, "We aren't going with him are we?" Hiccup.

Their conversation eventually faded out the further they got which impelled Damon to find the misplaced deviant. Entering the house coerced the stong smell of herb to attack his nose violently. Of course he had smoked hash a few times back in his private school days. But as times advanced so did the diverse strains of marijuana.

A populace of the women dancing raunchily laid eyes on the unbelievably handsome man stepping foot through the front door. Though he had no attentive in them. The only person he had eyes for tonight was Bonnie, who just so happened to be leaning on the wall talking to a stocky - built guy. For a minute he let his crystalized orbs settle on the neoteric enticing woman. There was something antithetically alluring about her that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Rather it was the deep smokey eye she sported, a mix between the black dress that fondled her every curve or just the fact of Damon knowing she was intoxicated; riveted him.

Look at her.

_Provoking him._ She smiles._ Hypnotizing him. _She laughs. _Obsessing him. _

Bonnie listened as Jeremy went on to tell her about the trip in Long Beach. Again she smiled after hearing him explain to her of them venturing into an 'elderly' nudist side of the beach. Looking away in a torrent of laughter, her gaze traveled upward to where she saw him. Standing there in the middle of the dancing myriad, sticking out like a sore thumb. The post euphoric state led her to believe she was in fact hallucinating. Though the gruff sight of him chilled her. Shutting her sight, she inwardly citing 'there's no place like home' thrice. Bonnie had hoped that the effects of the cocaine was causing her to hallucinate and Damon hadn't really been standing there. Slowly opening her eyes confirmed her suspicions, instead of the Salvatore disappearing into thin air, he was now jaunting towards her.

Jeremy recognized the worried expression on her face and called out to her. "Bonnie, you okay?" However, she didnt respond. In fact her gaze was fixated forward which cause him to look into the same direction. The unfamiliar face of the dark-haired man advancing brought Jeremy out of his high slightly. Not liking the facial semblance, he took a protective step in front of Bonnie.

Damon nearly sneered at the immediate gesture coming from the younger man. Who he thought he was protecting Bonnie from was questionable because Damon came here to get her and wasn't leaving empty-handed. Stopping a feet or two away from Jeremy, Damon lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "You're in my way."

Jeremy smiled sarcastically, obvious not impressed by the calming tone of his words. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

The uncontrollable blinking of Damon's eyes displayed how thin his patience ran. But instead of acknowledging the man-child any further, he turned his attention to Bonnie. "Bonnie..." He only continued after she shifted a bit to the side, revealing herself once again. "Let's go." Reaching out, Damon suddenly latched his hand around her wrist to escort her out. A callous hand came into contact with his leather-covered arm. Letting out an equally square breath, he turned his barbarous stare on Jeremy after eyeing his hand. "I suggest you take your hand off of me unless you're prepared to part ways with it."

Watching the scene unfold nearby was Tyler, figuring it was time to intervene since things were getting physical. Heading over to the trio,he removed Jeremy's hand. "Jeremy, I think Vicky was looking for you... in the kitchen." Between the intense stare down, Tyler knew first-hand that Jeremy wouldn't really have a chance if a fight ensued. "Go ahead, I'll take care of this."

Reluctantly, Jeremy eyed Damon for a few more seconds before he finally set off into the crowd.

"Bonnie, you alright?" Tyler asked in response of a hand still on Bonnie's wrist. But the pair were to busy engaging in an intimate staring contest that Damon abruptly ended.

"She's fine... I said let's go."

"No, I have to find Elena and Stefan." She said, snatching her arm away from his firm grip.

"Their outside, waiting." It took most of his restraint to resist the incentive to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out. This bit of patience he had left depleted.

Bonnie turned her defiant stare over to Tyler who glared at Damon. "I'll see you back at the house Ty, okay?" After waiting for him to nod in acknowledgment, incessantly she turned on her heels and hurried along through the crows with a heated Salvatore on her heels.

Once outside, Damon easily caught up with a fleeting Bonnie "Stefan called you, right?" There was no other way Damon would be here.

"He did..." Damon trailed along behind her, his acute eyes burning a whole through her back. "So, is that your thing?"

"I don't have a thing, Damon." Having her ego stroked by the cocaine gave her a boost in attitude that gravitated in the tone of her words. Right now, this was her world and she wouldn't let him or his nosy brother bring it down. "It's none of his business and it's not yours either. I'm a grown ass woman and I don't owe you or anyone an explanation..."

Rather he snap and take her down a few notches, Damon remained quiet, convincing himself that this wasn't her talking. As they continued to walk down the side-walk on the cool night, the music dulled out. Bonnie felt amazing in all the newfound sense she accumulated tonight. She stared into the craters of the moon, envisioning herself snatching it straight out of the midnight sky. It was hers. All of it and more.

The hard slamming of the driver's door awoke a sleeping Elena who sat in the back seat with Stefan. Bonnie shut the door with the same momentum as Damon which earned her hostile stare.

The florescence from the street lights ran though the car as it was brought to momentum. On route, everyone remained quiet until Elena cunningly brushed her lips around Stefan's ear, whispering a obscenity. Having the unrestricted view of the pair via the rearview mirror, Damon kept an observant eye on the brunette. Directing her eyes ahead, Elena caught him mid stare.

"He's staring again... Stefan."

Stefan's speculative gaze found his brother's through the reflected mirror. "Damon, I didn't get a chance to introduce you but this is 'Elena'." He stated, adding efficiencies to her name. "Elena, this my brother Damon." Stefan hoped this would take some of the edge off for both of them.

"Well maybe now he'll stop staring like he wants to 'eat me'."

"Get her under control, Stefan." Damon demanded, refusing to be disrespected in his own car.

Sighing in frustration at the uncanny situation subsisting itself to him proved affliction. Trying to calm an already hyped Elena down, Stefan noticed they passed up the exit needed to charter them to their home. "You missed the exit."

"No, I didn't." Damon corrected.

"We're supposed to be taking them home."

"Yeah, great idea... let's take the two, three sheets to the wind, laced up girls home to take care of each other." Damon voiced sarcastically at his brother's negligence.

"So, where we going?" Stefan interrogated.

"We aren't going anywhere, but I'm taking you and your..." He paused, unable to find the proper word for Elena. "person back to your dorm where you can take care of her for the rest of the night. And Bonnie's going with me back to Beverly Hills" _Where he would deal with her. _

"Oh no, there's no way Bonnie's going with you... right Bonnie?" No answer. "Bonnie?"

"Would you be quiet she's sleeping and I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter." The shrewd sly smile airing across his lips advised Elena to seek resolute elsewhere.

"Stefan." She complained.

"Elena, she'll be fine... It's not like it'd be the first time she stayed the night with Damon." Stefan decided to be direct with the badgering woman.

"Precisely."

...

Damon pulled along the designated area of the university's dorm site. Self-evident that he was relieved to be dropping off Stefan and the aggravating entity in the backseat. "Alright, lovebirds. Bye-bye now."

"You better tell Bonnie to call me as soon as she wakes up." Elena withdrew from the backseat of the car now staggering along the grassy lawn to the quads.

Stefan on the other hand stayed behind to engage in a brief conversation between his brother. "Damon, I know this looks weird, really weird but Elena doe-"

"I told you we'd talk about it later... now run along." Smiling lethargy in the premise of posolutely shedding the younger Salvatore, he waved him off.

Taking a step back, Stefan watched as Damon rode off, leaving him to look after a gauche Elena.

...

Waking from her drunken slumber, Bonnie opened eyes to find the car still in movement. Glancing to the vacant backseat livened her up. "Where's Elena and Stefan?" She asked and received no answer. Shifting over in her seat so that she was able to stare at Damon steadily, a hand came up and trailed along the side of his face. "Damon." Her voice soothing. Calming.

After stopping at the red-light, he faced the precocious woman. The softness of her hand still lingering around his prominent jaw line. Their eyes drawn to one another; a fuse of ice frosting the viridian forest. Slicing into each other.

Though it wasn't until the SUV sitting behind them honked impatiently on his horn at the light change. Bringing his attention back to the road, Damon noticed the first drop on rain landing on her side of the windshield. And following immediately after were the on sight of droplets loitering.

_Rain_.

...

Opening up the front door to her condo, Katherine uncovered a soaked Emily formulated in tears.

"Katherine, me and Conor got into another fight... please."

The door was pushed opened further with the skeptical woman stepping to the side to let a hysterical Emily in. "Come on."

...

Pulling into the large gates that protected the mansion, Damon brought his car to a stop near the fountain. The rain still pouring heavily formulated the two to procrastinate exiting. "Why did you leave earlier?"

"I- I wasn't feeling well." Bonnie hiccupped. "So I caught a cab home."

"Yeah, and what happened to 'it'd be rude of me to leave without saying goodbye'." Damon mocked.

"Why don't you and Conor get along?" She asked, deflected his question with one of her own.

Staring at the slickened scene ahead of him, Damon huffed clamorously. "The truth?"

She nodded in disorientation.

"I fucked his wife." He admitted straightforwardly. Also thinking of Emily's neighboring relationship with Katherine. In his defense, he only slept with her in an attempt to wound Katherine - intentional. Irrational thinking and several glasses of bourbon damaged his general friendship with Conor - unintentional.

"Emily." Bonnie added. A part of her not really surprised by his words. That's just who he was so it would seem.

"Their relationship was already in ruins...Here." He remarked in an effort to vindicate for his action's. Shedding off his leather jacket, he placed it over Bonnie's lap, leaving him to be saturated that much easier. "C'mon."

...

The mansion was quiet, it's elegance artlessly radiating through that settle her into a phase of luxury. Light belonging to the chandelier dimmed as they made it into the grand foyer. Bonnie shivered exceedingly on the account of the wetness appending to her exposed legs and hair. Damon's jacket helped considerably but not thoroughly.

Copiously soused in rainwater Damon started for the double staircase, not bothering to announce Bonnie was to follow. Standing there for a minute left her to realize he wasn't coming back down. Ascending up the steps teeteringly, she followed the same path used before to find his room. The doors again were left slightly opened as she pushed her way inside. Everything seemed as it was this morning only difference was the freshly made bed. The sound of running water coming from the door adjacent the bed notified her that he was in fact showering. She slipped out of his dampened jacket, tossing it on the ground along with her clutch and kicked off her shoes. Vacillating her way over to the bed, Bonnie launched herself on to the mattress. Effects of her tunnel vision caused her thoughts to drift off into transfusion that she didn't even notice when the shower stopped.

Nor did she realize when Damon moved to the bedroom. Staring at the shoes, purse and jacket trailing to his bed. Barely there for a few minutes, yet she's already marking up the place.

This was his territory. And everything in it. Including the little busybody occupying his space.

"I'm not going to clean up after you. Pick up your things... and my jacket."

Opening her eyes in view of the ceiling, Bonnie hazily leaned up. Coming into sight was Damon adorned in solely a pair of black satin silk pajama pants. She made a face of melancholy before sinking down onto the floor to collect her things. Crawling over to the first shoe, near the edge of the bed but something caught her attention. Pulling out the book like item, disclosed to be a photo album. Shaking his head in displeasure at her locating the book, he watched Bonnie open the first page.

The first photo displayed a stunning woman who smiled gracefully aside his father. "Who is she?" Bonnie asked, completely taken back by the young woman's beauty.

"My mamma, Giselle."He answered, referring to his mother the way he always has and will.

"She's beautiful Damon." Her eyes scanned over the various photographs of the woman. With each turn of the page revealing more of the Salvatore family. A picture of Stefan and Giselle posing cheerfully on the beach.

"She isn't dead, so you can go ahead and ask."

"Where is she?" It was pretty apparent that Damon's parents were divorced. But in the photos of them together, she could see there was so much love between the two.

"Italy... she moved back after the divorce because it was too much for her. My father refused to let her take me and Stefan, as if he could break her heart anymore. She gave him everything." It was the only thing he resented Giuseppe for; breaking his mother.

"How did they meet?" Bonnie ventured into the Christmas season montage of photographs. Pictures of Damon and Stefan sitting next to the impressive tree slashing through gifts with joy.

"In Italy, she was fifteen, pregnant at sixteen when my father moved her to America to expand his business... After I was born and the company really started to take off... he had to take more time out from his family to work. Stefan came along and everything seemed was perfect but the older we got the more we started to realize things weren't as perfect as we though. I had just turned seventeen when they decided to tell me. Barely a month later and my father was already celebrating with his new wife in Vegas." Damon decided to leave out the part of how he suspected Lucy was messing around with Giuseppe even before the divorce.

For the first time, Bonnie saw that Damon was actually trying to be open with her about his life - well his parent's life. And as she turned to the last page, the image of Katherine and Damon smiling in excitement set her off, in the completely opposite direction. But not as much as the final image adjacent to their picture. An ultrasound. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand it was a baby. Shutting the book, Bonnie pushed the album back in its original spot and collected her belongings. "Where should I put them?" The tone of her voice was distant, cold even. For reasons unknown, it irked her that there was a strong possibility that Damon could be a father. Still, she didn't waste her breath on even asking.

Twisting his face in chagrin because of the fierce tonality in her words left him bewildered. He had forgotten about both pictures that he positioned in the album years ago. "The closet."

Wandering over to the doors that led to the walk-in closet, she flippantly tossed her shoes, purse and his jacket inside. "I'm going to take a shower now. " Muted, Bonnie journeyed into the bathroom where she would clean up.

Damon watched the stilled door, the intonation of rushing of water seeping through shortly after.

...

Meanwhile

The door to Stefan dorm room slowly crept opened. A relatively slender guy slid in between the door before he closed it quietly. Stalking over to the sleeping figure laying underneath the sheets was Elena snoring deafeningly which puzzled him because Stefan never snored.

Ignoring the already alarming signs and darkened room. The man removed both his shoes, let his shirt fall to the ground and scurried along to the bed. He crawled onto of the body with passionate intent as he pulled the cover down and placed a brisk kiss on what he thought was Stefan.

Slowly coming to by the light pecks was Elena who grinned in satisfaction. Finally Stefan was showing her that he had some sexual interest. The smooches became more obtrusive. "Stefan." Both teens moaned in sync.

The light came on, revealing to both that the person they held so dearly was actually standing near the light switch.

"Ahhh!" A loud ear-piercing scream could be heard throughout the entire dorm originated from Elena who widened her eyes in horror. "Get off of me."

"Stefan, you naughty boy. And here I was thinking you were a complete fudge packer." The attractive blonde haired stated, taking his timing on moving off of Elena.

All four pairs of eyes landing on the red-faced Salvatore.

"I can explain."

"Stefan, who the hell is this... and more importantly what the hell is he talking about?" Elena asked accusingly.

"Excuse me, who am I? I am Alexander Leon, son and heir of oil tycoon Emilio Leon." Alexander fired back as a response for Stefan. Again, he was looked to for the grand explanation. "Pleasures all yours." Alexander stood up to locate his lost shirt.

"There's something I need to tell you Elena..." Looking down in abashment, Stefan sighed heavily before revealing the truth.

"I'm gay."

...

When Damon returned to the room after an hour since the water had stopped yet another thirty minutes later and Bonnie still hadn't come out. Setting the tall glass of amalgamous crimson liquid on the nightstand, he made his way over to the bathroom door.

In the sophisticated modern bathroom, sitting on the antique white ceramic floor Bonnie stared at the small four shaped cornered package. It was her first time holding the foiled vellum with the cylindrical circle protruding from the surface. A condom. It's the yellow one. Her pleasure. He cares. The stench of latex radiating from the lubricant encasing the condom filled her senses after she teared open part of the wrapper.

In her attempt to find a bottle of aspirin, instead the variety pack stole her concentration. She was interested in finding out what they felt like and hoped Damon wouldn't notice one missing.

Standing on the other side of the door listening faithfully was the Salvatore who heard rustling. Pushing open the door announced a rather amusing sight. "Having fun?" He asked, eyebrows wagging and a minuscule grin creeping across his lips.

A rush of adrenaline clambered through her body as her eyes came into contact with his. "I was just..."

"You were just what, Bonnie?" Damon questioned, taking alarming steps into the site.

"Curious." She added.

"You were curious." Walking over to the green-eyed beauty appearing so chaste yet he had to remind himself that she was anything but innocent; not according to tonight. Damon held his hand out in expectancy of her handing over the love glove. "Give it to me."

With no other choice, Bonnie quickly surrendered it to his grip. Lowering her eyes in embarrassment of being entangled red-handed rendered her reserved.

"Now watch, very carefully."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked at the sight of him lacing his fingers on the hem of his pajama bottoms.

"You were curious right... Well I'm going to show you, watch me."

Time dawdled, sounds diminishing with no noise other than their inaudible breathes in addition to Damon's prelations. Cyan spheres never left the verde globes as he slowly shifted the satin trousers over his sinewy hips.

Bonnie felt the fluttering sensation that took a course throughout her partially empty stomach. Her eyes never leaving the sight of his crotch.

Lowering his pants further revealed his coagulated cock. His manhood. It's what makes him a man and he felt compelled to expose it to her. It was swollen, the tip round and thick in proportion to the rest of it. The condom - rolled-on, ready to endure lush pistoning strokes, maintaining the latex net against swelled expulsions, prepared to penetrate centerfolds.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Damon asked lowly.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Is this what you want?"

Watching devotedly, Bonnie devoured the sight currently nodding affirmatively. The urge surging through out her core as the tingles manifested. Aching, caused her to squeeze her thighs together in the premise of relieving some of the tension building. Sexual hormonal assembly produced profusive amounts of juices that began to coat her outer sex. The smell of Bonnie's arousal scented the area delicately that filled his nostrils while he separated her crossed legs. Damon tactfully managed to position himself directly between her open legs, his erection now pressing against her wet sensitive clit. Wrists were easily pinned, rendering her incapable of getting away. A soft involuntary whimper escaped her pink lips with the sudden suggestive grind of his hips. Silencing her, Damon's lips captured Bonnie's into a yearning kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance. Bonnie loved feeling the warmth of him against her as she could feel the hot flesh of his condom covered member stabbing at her entrance; begging to be inside. It was threatening. But Damon through sheer willpower willed himself to stop. He wouldn't do it this way. Not with Bonnie in the current state she was in.

"We need to stop." He said, staring down at her as she was still quaking with excitement, eager.

"No, Damon." Bonnie groaned in protest. Hot and flustered, hair disheveled, flushed cheeks and chest heaving rhythmically.

"Trust me, Bonnie. I don't want you waking up tomorrow regretting this." Removing himself from her parted thighs, Damon went to dispose the unserved condom and put away 'little' Damon.

Leaning up from her spot on the floor, Bonnie ran a balming hand through her messy locks. Coming back into the bathroom with a white t-shirt in his hands, he transferred it to the young woman. Again he left her alone to give her time to change.

When Bonnie changed into the three sizes too big shirt, she inwardly cursed Caroline for convincing her not to wear a bra. Evident, the erect nubs of her nipples bulged out against the fabric. For that reason her arms were kept firmly crossed over her chest while she moved into the bedroom.

"Drink this."

The cup of dark red liquid was passed onto to Bonnie who made a look of disgust.

"What is it?"

"A concoction... So you won't wake up sick, now drink it and lie down."

Bonnie did as she was told and surprisingly it actually didn't taste so bad. She sat on the edge of the bed, downing the rest of the drink. Damon on the other hand, lowered the lights and controlled the remote to bring out the large TV projection screen.

Scarface. They both watched silently until Bonnie eventually drifted off to sleep.

...

'Say hello to my little friend'.

Due to the surround sound, Bonnie woke from her slumber as the loud sound of gunshot drummed through her ear. She found herself alone in Damon's California King bed. Feeling between the sheets to locate the remote, she planned to stop the movie.

Leaving the bed, Bonnie walked over to the bathroom. "Damon?"

Nothing.

The patio. Nothing.

Opening the door and peeping out displayed a hallway sans Damon. With only Damon's shirt clothing her, she felt it would be inappropriate for her to be walking around the mansion in search of Damon. Yet she knew at three o'clock in the morning both Lucy and his father would be sleeping. Choosing rationality, Bonnie stepped out of the room in search of the missing Salvatore.

And after wandering the colossal estate, the faint nose of water grabbed her attention.

From the large bay windows covering the indoor pool that sat ceiling to roof displayed the effect of the rain. The water was extremely blue for those of regular pool water. Glancing around the avant-garde room, Bonnie had yet to see the Salvatore. She took a another step inside. The sounds of the water sloshing against the windows could be heard.

Unexpectedly a rupture of water came as Damon's head popped up to the surface. Swimming over to the edge, two firmly sculpted butt-cheeks came into view as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." Damon teased. Turning around in all his glory.

"What if Lucy or your father sees you?" She asked, bright-faced.

"There in Rancho Palos Verdes for the weekend." They had the house, or should he say mansion to themselves. "We're all alone." Damon reported, taking the white towel to cover up the goods.

Rubbing what little of her arms that were exposed from wearing Damon's oversized T-shirt, Bonnie shivered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Stepping over to the wet bar, he refilled his empty flask with the mahogany colored liquid.

Following in pursuit of him, she stopped just short of a few feet. "You and Katherine use to date right?...Did something happen?"

"Like you said earlier, it's not your business..." Damon answered in the same manner in which she did hours ago.

"I think Ms.- Katherine has something against me because of you and that is my business. I think I should know..." She said worriedly. "Come on Damon. You say we're friends but you won't let me in. Be open with me... be vulnerable."

Turning to the young teen, the expression on his face solely daunted her. "Are you ready to see me at my ugliest moments, Bonnie?... You're not ready to see my vulnerability because you can't handle it. Look at you, you're shaking..." His cerulean orbs bored into emerald hues. As he advanced upon her, she took cautious steps backwards until her frame touched the glass of the windows.

"You don't scare me Damon." Bonnie stated firmly, lifting her head in defiance after barricading the trembles.

"Ma mi stai spaventando(_But you're scaring me_)." While Bonnie looked at him in awe due to his sudden change in language, Damon continued. "Lo non mi fido di me con voi_**(**__I do not trust myself with you_)." Saying it in his native language was his own way of admitting to his feelings, even if Bonnie didn't understand. That was the point. It was the only way.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian... what did you say?"

"I said, go upstairs... and go back to sleep." Fabricating his words cooly, he allowed his face to revert back to normal. Damon bought the silver flask to his lips and took a gorging swig. His lids drifting lowly over his bloodshot cerulean eyes. Onyx locks that laid across his forehead and ivory skin all appearing dewy as the light from the moon shined through the large bay windows.

"Damon-"

"Bonnie... it's alright. Go back to bed." He said reassuringly.

Nodding solemly, she turned and started for the door but not after taking one last look.


	9. Lake Hollywood

**If you have no desire to read the AN then just scroll down to the chapter because I did ramble.**

**A/N: **Sorry this took forever and I understand if everyone hates me. I originally had something else written but decided to save some of it for the next chapter because I want to show Bamon getting more established. And then... I got extremely busy with a lot of different things - in other words, shit happened. But I was determined to get something out especially after I watched that idiotic season finale(what the hell was I thinking). And to be completely honest, I did lose inspiration after watching it but I'm officially done with TVD unless it's FanFic related. Because, sadly, TVD was really a good show for the first two season(s) and even that's a stretch but then.. JP bumped her head because that fourth season was heart-wrenching and not in a good way. I saw another great writer on here (gb1076) take an leave of absent because of it. So, if you are reading then I just wanted to say I completely understand and agree with you but I really hope you find your inspiration again because us Bamoners need you!

Also, I hope the people who mentioned Bonnie being OOC will finally understand why. I mean they literally shoved her up Elena's ass on the finale even more than my little Bamon heart could take. So, yes, I refused to write Bonnie Bennett making all of her life decisions based off of Elena and if that makes her OOC then so be it.

-To the anon reviewer (the one that made me finish up this chapter). Sorry it wasn't that night but I hope you still will feel the same about this night. ^_^

Thank you to everyone for being patient with my disappearing act.

And to conclude this long ass message, I just wanted to advertise for the new show on ABC Family called 'Twisted'. This show is great, and I got the feeling I will be writing fanfics for this series real soon as I have already found my OTP (Daci). If anybody else has watched it I would love to know what you guys think about it!

Okay enough with the rambles. But just like the other chapters, expect a few surprises(this is definitely the longest chapter by far, weighing in at approx. 10,000+ words :o). For the Face claim of Cody, think Marlon Teixeira. Sexual Content up ahead. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9: Lake Hollywood**

"Em! Your eggs are getting cold!" Katherine shouted from her spot at the kitchen table.

Down the hall, sitting on the edge of the bathtub was Emily as she held the small white strip in her hand. Only a few more seconds before she'd know if the next eighteen years of her life would include financial, emotional and physical responsibility of another human being.

Again she looked and sure enough there was the positive pink line.

She shook her head despairingly, her whole body slumped down to the hard, cold floor with a stream of tears flooding her cheeks. Finding out she's pregnant is definitely going to put a damper on things. Her marriage, her friendship with Katherine...and possibly Damon.

* * *

Departing from the realms of dreamland, Bonnie's rounded eyes slowly unfastened. As she was laying on her side cozily the first thing that came into view were the steel blue eyes staring at her. It scared her initially. Leaning up slightly with a look of uneasiness, she released a deep breath. "Geez, Damon." Turning over in her spot, Bonnie continued to watch him watch her. Silence. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep again."

In admiration of last nights thrilling events a throbbing sensation swarmed her temples. Moaning in response, she rubbed at the side of her head soothingly. Candidly, Bonnie could remember most of last night; the mix drinks, the cocaine, and suddenly being whisked away with Damon. Even the bathroom. The memory of being caught going through his things warmed her cheeks in embarrassment. Again, she continued to piece together the puzzle that was her cognizance. All the worries that seemed to disappear hours ago now rushing back. "What time is it?" She asked, scanning the room for an clock but with no such luck.

"Ten forty." He answered at his own pace. After ordering Bonnie to bed last night, Damon did a lot of thinking. Revelations, epiphanies, and conclusions. He didn't like the somewhat defenseless feeling he was starting to experience whenever he was near her. He didn't like the carefulness he would feel the need to succumb to. He's suppose to be in control - all the time and she challenged that. She was exposing him.

Bonnie expelled herself from his bed only to remember she was without any of her own things. Even though class wasn't for another three hours, she still desired to be in her own home with her own things. Bonnie also didn't necessarily like having to rely on any one for help. "Do you think you can take me home now?"

Damon rested his head back against the pillows while sealing his eyes.

Bonnie's brows furrowed, the corners of her mouth curling downward. Just yesterday he was offering to be her chauffeur now he's pretending not to hear her. A curt knock on the door kept her lips shut and caused him to open his eyes. "Get that for me."

Keeping her sight on Damon for a few seconds longer, she finally lingered over to the door. Pulling it open revealed a short, older woman wearing formal housekeeping attire. Bonnie smiled sweetly, although she was feeling all but happy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I came to let Mr. Salvatore know breakfast is ready."

"Oh, oka-" Bonnie's sentence was cut short by the sudden pale hand pulling the door open a bit further.

"Thank you, Rosaline. I'll be down shortly." Damon smiled before turning his relaxed stare to an impatient looking Bonnie. By the that time Rosaline was already making her way down the hall. "What?" He asked accusingly.

"Damon... I said can you please take me home?" She enunciated.

His jaw ticked subsequent to him releasing a deep breath. '_She's trying me again'_. "... I'll take you home, " He raised a finger. "After I have my balanced and nutritious breakfast. You're welcome to join."

Bonnie lowered her eyes to his mouth that contained that oh-so irresistible smirk. "I'm not hungry..."

Damon nearly rolled his eyes at the teenager's stubborn behavior. "Fine... stay up here and frolic." Not wasting anymore time with her nonsense, he simply left the young woman standing there in nothing but his T-shirt.

She swallowed roughly, again with the indecisiveness. Why didn't he just take her home last night? For the time being she chose to just locate her things. Searching her memory bank revealed that he had left most of her things in his closet. Lying on the ground was her heels, purse, phone and Damon's leather jacket. Spitefully kicking his jacket to the side, Bonnie collected her things and closed one the closet doors. It was that moment that she realized her dress and underwear where missing. A brief walk to the bathroom revealed nothing. Bonnie smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead... how embarrassing. There was no way in hell she'd go down stairs anytime soon. Bad enough she answered the door to housekeeper wearing only a shirt. Who knows what the woman thought of her.

Not that she had many options, finding something of his to wear seemed to be the better choice. A drawer to one of the dressers were opened, a stack of neatly folded black shirts. Again, another drawer was open only to uncover more black shirts. "Clearly somebodies never heard of color." She commented to herself. Nonetheless it would have to do. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

Grabbing the shirt and placing it over her arm, she then pulled open the last drawer grabbing a pair of socks. Bonnie had the urge to pour paint into the drawers as once again nothing past the color gray could be seen. For some one who was born in the beautiful sunny state, his clothing was nothing to base that fact off of.

Ignoring the already alarming signs of his clothes, Bonnie grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and ventured into the bathroom. Bonnie flipped off the white t-shirt, leaving her in her birthday suit and quickly began to get dressed before Damon tried to make another surprise entrance. 'Who the hell did he think he was anyway?' she thought to herself. Bursting through the door like some psycho killer ready to strike. The young woman put effort into taming her mane, the beautiful curls now reduced to effortless waves. She stared down at her attire. It appeared as if she were going to an dance audition for a Chris Brown music video.

The sound of the door reopening and closing let her know that he was back from his 'balanced' breakfast. At least this time he did barge in again, it wouldn't be caught doing something embarrassing. When she finally came back into the bedroom, Damon was for the most part dressed, clad in a pair of dark pants and belt. "Sure Bonnie, feel free to raid my dressers and take whatever." Damon said sarcastically.

"Sorry. My stuff was gone." She huffed out.

Not that it bothered the Salvatore at all, he just wanted to turn something diminutive into a spectacle."Relax, Rosa took it, more than likely."

"Oh, right. Well, I guess now that you've have your balanced breakfast...can we go now?"

Damon bit his lower lip as he breathed out an exaggerated breath. "Yeah, whatever go wait downstairs."

Bonnie wasn't particularly fond of the attitude he was given her but she was not going to fight him on the issue. Instead, she nodded and left the room to leave to get ready.

* * *

After making the young girl wait for nearly thirty minutes, Damon finally came down and made a move to get her home. The whole ride, Bonnie settle in light slumber, making any conversation between the two nonexistent. When he pulled up to the cub, he set the gear in park and went over to wake up the sleeping beauty. Bonnie stirred in her sleep before opening up her eyes. After several seconds of just gazing at one another, Bonnie finally decided to clear the air. "It's going to take me at last an hour to get ready."

"I'll wait."

"No it's okay... I'm just gonna' get a ride from Tyler. But I'll need a ride home after." She said, only after turning to see Tyler's car was the only one left in the drive way.

"What time?"

"Three."

Damon simply nodded and tilted his head towards the door. "Go on, school girl. Don't wanna' be late."

"Bye Damon." She offered him a wave goodbye, and left with what little belongings she returned home with.

* * *

Bonnie arrived fifteen minutes late to Katherine's class. After getting a full lashing from Tyler for not coming home or calling, he finally dropped her off for class. The ride was quiet, simple and to the point. with her dozing off every other stoplight. She still felt a bit enervated even with only several hours of sleep. Instead of taking her usual seat next to Hayley, Bonnie settled with the spot closest to the door. She rested her head against the wooden table in front of her as the throbbing again progressed. Katherine continued talking about her presentation on explaining the configuration of photography.

After finishing up, Katherine called on Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett, everyone has turned in their assignments. Where is yours?"

Lifting her head up, she could see everyone had turned to look at her. "Oh... I don't have it." Bonnie shrugged and most of the class made quick speculations.

Katherine brought her arms in a fold to her chest in annoyance of Bonnie's behavior. "This assignment can't be made up."

Still sitting in her chair suffering from a slight headache, Bonnie nodded. "I know. Just give me the F." It's not like she didn't already want to.

Not that Katherine minded, giving her an F seemed a bit to easy nonetheless she wouldn't fail to disappoint.. "Well, I hope you''re not going to continue in this direction. Especially for someone who's a film major." Turning on her heels, the brunette went back to explaining the next assignment.

By the end, Bonnie was the first one out in desperate need of fresh air. Rushing after her was Hayley who quickly caught up with her near the parking lot.

"Bonnie!"

Hayley was probably the last person she wanted to see. Yet, a false smile appeared on her face. "Hey."

"I just wanted to apologize...I mean I don't know what I was thinking." Hayley ran a soft hand through her dark chocolate locks while catching her breath.

Bonnie glanced down at her watch and then around the parking lot hoping that Damon would make his grand appearance soon.. "No, it's alright. You were just doing what you thought would help me." She answered with a lack of interest.

"Oh good, I'm so glad you're not mad at me...I hope the whole sleeping with the professor thing isn't bothering you."

"I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about. I mean you're an adult, it's not my place to say anything." And right on time, Damon's black BMW M6 Gran Coupe came cruising up to the curb. "Well this is my ride I'll see you later."

Hayley stopped Bonnie before she could make a haste escape. "Thanks, I appreciate it but what if you could say something to Shane, just to let him know that he can trust you."

Bonnie frowned at her words. "Look, Hayley I've already told you I won't say anything. I'm not going to talk to Professor Shane or anyone else about it." She explained thoroughly. "I have to go."

...

Damon eyed Bonnie before taking off, of course he took note of the troubling face she displayed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Damon." She rubbed at the side of her pounding head in discomfort.

"Did you eat?" He asked concernedly.

"No." She answered plainly. "But I'm not hungry."

At the current light, Damon flipped a U-turn redirecting them to a different route. The blazing sun now being directed directly into Bonnie's eyes. "Where are we going?" She asked, pulling down the sun visor.

"Relax, Bennett and enjoy the ride."

She noticed that they were nearing West Hollywood, a part of California she hadn't been to since she first moved here. And after a few more minutes of driving Damon finally pulled into the parking lot of some food establishment. "What's this?"

"The best deli in all of California." He replied, his eyes scanning the parking to check how busy they were. "Canter's."

Bonnie heard from a few people that Canter's had some of the best Reuben sandwiches around. Not that she minded being dinned, a part of her just wanted to be home in her bed. All day in class she couldn't help but think how Damon evaded her question about Katherine. Being completely honest, it did bother her. Thinking of the way Stefan just completely disconnected after she asked more about their relationship. Something was off and she knew that. But Damon didn't trust her in the demiurgic way that appropriated their friendship. And now he was being so aloof with her as if nothing was going on. Bonnie understood everyone has baggage because hell, she's got it and if it ever came down to someone accepting it she would hope they would be understanding. But overall, it wasn't any of her business... it's not like they're dating. So she decided that after her car was fixed in a few days, whatever her and Damon was - would end.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Damon eagerly bit into the delicious Reuben sandwich, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head while all the flowing flavors latched onto his taste buds. It was like biting into a little piece of heaven for the low price of seven eighty-five. After swallowing his barely chewed food, Damon glanced at Bonnie who still hadn't touched hers. Guess he'll just have to do it for her. She rested her head on her palm, using it as if it were a pillar while staring out the window. Reaching his pale hand over, he confiscated one her dill sliced pickles.

Bonnie looked over at the same time he shoved it into his mouth. Glancing at the child-like expression plastered over his face stopped her from complaining. So instead, she casted her sight back to the window where she saw a small child - much like the one she was sitting with - practically drag his father towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Damon rolled his eyes apathetically at Bonnie's isolated behavior. But that didn't stop him from attempting to take yet another piece of food from, her plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

The teen shook her head, not bothering to turn back to Damon. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"What the hell is up your ass?" Asked the Salvatore with the narrowing of his harsh stare.

Though she was unsure, Bonnie planned on venting her difficulty with him being so vague with his past about Katherine - something stopped her. "Damon, I do-"

"Bonnie!"

The teen turned her head in the direction of hearing her name. Surprised to say the least that her blonde roommate, and obedient boyfriend were there. Pulling Matt along with her, Caroline grinned before finally noticing Bonnie's 'date'.

In her mind, Bonnie was shaking her head, yet at the same time this might be exactly what she needed to alleviate the situation.

Caroline casted a sly smile to Damon before she pushed her way into the booth with a compliant Matt. Because of it, Bonnie found herself having to scoot closer to Damon.

"And who is this Bonnie?" The energetic blonde asked.

"Oh. Uh, Damon this is my roommate Caroline and her boyfriend Matt. And this is Damon... a friend of mine."

Damon took a sip of his ice-tea, eyes refusing to leave the green-eyed girl all the while Caroline went on to ignite conversation.

The waitress had taken the orders of the new additions and had them served within twenty minutes. They conversed, Caroline asking the occasional question about Damon and Bonnie's arrangement. Matt asking Damon about his views on the playoffs only earning him a raised brow as Damon wasn't into basketball. In that time the blond learned; Damon was Stefan's brother, he and Bonnie were just friends - she made sure of that..

"Oh, and Tyler is totally pissed at you for not checking in. He was about ready to call the cops because he said some maniac from last night kidnapped you." Caroline used the napkin to gently wipe her lips. Leaning forward, Caroline took a sip of lemonade through her straw. Quickly shooting Damon a glance. Who tensed his face up after he realizing this 'Tyler' guy was more than likely the man from last night at the party. The caramel-skinned woman looked down at the table to avoid a certain someone.

"Yeah, he told me." She said in a hushed manner, not bothering to acknowledge that Damon was that 'maniac' from last night.

Silence fell on the group.

Matt looked down at his watch, noticing most of their time had been talked away by his outspoken girlfriend. "Care, we should be going soon. The library closes at five y'know."

Turning back to look at her boyfriend, Caroline's mouth fell agape. "Crap, I almost forgot. Guess we should get going."

Bonnie saw this moment as the perfect getaway and seized to use it. "I should go to... I mean I need to stop at the Library for my physics paper anyway." Pursing her lips together because lying was never something she was to good at. Her eyes only looked at Damon once.

Caroline shrugged and scooted her way out of the booth behind Matt who fished in his wallet for a few bills to cover their meal. But Damon waved him on his way.

"I'll take care of it."

Matt just grinned and nodded his head. "Thanks man. More gas money for tomorrow" He said, reminding the blonde about tomorrow's day.

"Oh! Damon, you should totally come with us to Lake Hollywood tomorrow. It'll be fun, right Bon?...Maybe Elena will invite Stefan."

Bonnie understood what her friend was trying to do but in the long run didn't really appreciate her offering. Before she could protest and come with something else, Damon intercepted. "We'll see."

She tried not to let his answer bother her. Caroline extended her invitation and it was up to Damon to decide whether or not he was going to accept it. "Okay, well if you decide to come then we're going to be by the cove around noon. It was nice meeting you."

Now out of the booth, Bonnie took a deep relieving breath. "Well thanks for the ride and lunch... and taking care of me last night." She said, showing her appreciation before following after Caroline and Matt.

Damon didn't bother to offer her a smile or even a glance in his direction. He simply folded up his used straw wrapper. "Goodbye Bonnie." Concurrently debating whether or not he should be bothered with her, Barbie, Ken and whoever else she associated herself with.

"Yeah..." Bonnie swallowed hard as she stood there waiting - for anything. "Bye Damon." But he wasn't biting and neither was she so all she could do was pivot on her heels and leave.

The pale skinned man sat quietly at the table. He rested his hands on the table all the while watching the beautiful caramel beauty that he had the privilege of calling his 'friend' exit the establishment.

* * *

**Later that Day**

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Katherine frowned after hearing Stefan tell her about his unfortunate night. She already knew about his orientation as she was one the first people he confided in. "So, Damon dropped you and her off back at the dorms? What about the other girl?... I thought you said he picked up her friend too."

Shrugging, Stefan said. "Yeah, he took her back to the house." Because he wasn't at the table during their visit to the country club, he was unaware that Katherine was Bonnie's teacher. He kept his eyes trained on the menu so he was not able to see Katherine's moment of disturbance.

"Anybody interesting?" She asked casually.

Stefan looked up, a small smile covering his lips. "Interesting enough... he's been keeping her around. Longer than I've seen him with anybody else... Oh, the same one from the Country Club remember. Bonnie."

Katherine feigned a look of realization. "Oh, yeah. I do... Wow, I had no idea she did cocaine." Deep down Katherine was practically biting back her excitement. This was just the thing she was looking for. "Shame."

"Yeah, me neither." Stefan answered, finally finding what he wanted to order.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Lake Hollywood**

"And who is that?" Rebekah asked as she placed her hand above her eyes to shield out the glossing sun.

The relatively tall dark and handsome man trotted over to the group while they unpacked the things for the barbeque. Clad in his signature black T-shirt, black pants and befitting black boots was the one and only Damon Salvatore. He could see a sea of cropped tops, high-waisted shorts, cargo shorts, collared shirts and Toms which could only mean one thing.

"The guy looks like death, how can you possibly find that attractive." Matt asked from his spot next to Elena.

"Well I've never wanted death more in my life." Rebekah fanned her self and Vicky second that motion. "Yeah, I think I'd die for that too."

"Calm down, that's Bonnie's man." Caroline defended, she and Bonnie both joining them at the table. The green-eyed girl smiled in contemplate, now setting the hot dog buns down.

"What's he doing here?" Elena asked.

"Oh, Bonnie invited him. You should have invited Stefan." Caroline glanced over to the brunette after she remained quiet for a short while.

Elena released a deep breath. She promised Stefan that his secret was with her because she understood what he was going through. She knew what it was like to have to hid something even though it made you happy for the discretion of others. So for that reason only did she decided to alleviate the situation. Yet, that didn't mean she had to like his brother.

The bronzed woman glowered at Caroline, inwardly screaming that she didn't invite him 'you did'.

"Awh, BB you always get the hot ones." Rebekah complained, watching as she set of to meet the Salvatore halfway. "Elena, does Stefan have anymore brothers, or cousins, or uncles?"

"You came." Simply attired in a pair if high waisted blue jean shorts and a simple cropped top; Damon took notice.

"I never turn down an offer with the promise of 'fun." He replied, lifting his eyebrows at the last word. Wondering just how much fun he would have hanging out with Bonnie and her hipster friends.

"Yeah." Bonnie started but in turn looked back to the group. Vicky and Rebekah who all kept their eye on them, Caroline who punched Matt on the shoulder playfully. Elena, helping Trevor who maned the charcoal grill while Kol, Jeremy and Ben tossed back a few brews with Anna hanging loosely around them.

"Well C'mon." Bonnie brought him back to the pack.

She introduced everyone, "Damon, this is Rebekah, Vicky, and you already met Caroline, Matt and Elena."

The brunette made a quick face of discomfort but settled into a friendly smile despite not being entirely convinced.

"Everyone this is Damon Salvatore."

The girls were all eager to express their fondness of meeting him. Elena being the only one staying in her place, arms crossed over one another.

"Caroline said you were Italian, does that mean you speak Italian?" Vicky asked straightforwardly.

"Yeah, say something for us." Rebekah encouraged.

Giving Bonnie a smug look, he continued on "Voglio scoparti fino a quando non urlare il mio nome_( I want to fuck you until you scream my name)_." Damon kept his gaze on Bonnie to which she smiled in appreciation even though she had no idea what he was even saying.

Everyone except Elena smiled and laughed, Damon let his trademark smirk fall into place. The brunette looked off to the side as she was deep in thought, but before she could say anything Bonnie and Damon were going over to the boys.

Jeremy had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't still seeing shit from last night. He had no clue why the hell Bonnie would be bringing that asshole around. When Damon locked gazes with Jeremy, an intimidating snarl was threatening to surface. But with Bonnie resting her hand still with his, he relaxed considerably.

Everyone seemed to be alright with Damon in a sense beside Jeremy. Ben, who shrugged it off as he knew he was the alpha male. Kol not caring one way or the other. Cody, much more interested in the girls as usual. Both Tyler and Trevor keeping cautious eyes on the Salvatore.

Keegan Dewitt's 'Say La La' blared from the stereo that sat on top of the table. The girls gossiped and laughed at each other jokes. Meanwhile the boys started up their 'friendly' game of football. Bonnie sat next to Damon smiling brightly at his comedic story of the time he and Klaus got in trouble for running a 'illicit' business in private school. "My father was actually glad that I was using my business ethnic."

"Yeah but we're still short one person." Tyler complained.

Ben tightened his grip on the football and looked over to Damon as he gulped down his bud light. "Hey, Salvatore!"

Damon turned back from his spot at the table.

"Down for a little friendly game of football?"

He had no interest in playing games with the boys but Bonnie nodded her head, simultaneously giving him the green light. "Go ahead Damon."

Taking in the last mouth full of his beer, Damon stood up, carefully removed his Jaeger LeCoultre Gyrotourbillon watch and handed it off to Bonnie. "Hold this."

Now this definitely got everyone's attention and suddenly all of the girls were interested in watching how the game would pane out.

Team Damon which consisted of Tyler, Matt and Trevor.

Against

Team Ben which consisted of Jeremy, Kol, and Cody.

"What are the rules?" Damon asked ceremoniously.

"Dude, we're playing football not tennis... Don't fumble, don't get tackled." Ben's jockey smile was present to which Damon returned sarcastically and after the teams were constructed they each went off into their own direction. Jeremy wasn't to thrilled that Damon was going to be playing. After seeing him last night, the last thing he wanted was for him to start hanging around the group. Luckily his teammates were there to back him up.

Tyler, Matt and Trevor dished out their first play considering they were offense, while Damon listened partially. When the silence grew resilent he glanced back to find a group of hands stacked on each other and multicolored eyes on him. He knew they couldn't have been waiting on him because there was no way in hell Damon Salvatore was going to put his hands on top of theirs.

"What?"

Matt tilted his head down towards their engaged hands.

"No, I'm good." The Salvatore quickly answered.

"We're a team... so put your hand in and let's do this." Tyler explained.

**Five Minutes Later.**

The pale hand was added to the equation after a few more convincing words from his teammates, hands drafting out on the shout.

All members fanning out across the field. Matt, who currently played as quarterback squatted down to enunciate the first call.

"Whoo! Go Defense!" Caroline shouted from the sidelines, her ponytail swinging from left to right.

Bonnie glanced over to the blonde, dumbfounded. "Care... they're offense."

Looking to her roommate, her mouth fell open. "Oh... Go Offense!" She corrected herself. Football was really not her sport.

The first play took action and ended with Damon catching the ball, gaining them about fifteen yards. The second play, Ben made his mark on the game and on Damon's shoulder. The tackle was a bit harsher than it should have but that was Ben. Always over doing things. Jeremy laughed at Damons' pain. Trevor went over to help his teammate up, giving him an encouraging pat on the back. Now Damon was pissed. His V-neck shirt salted with grass coverings, his shoulder still slightly aching.

Bonnie bit the inside her cheek. Thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to persuade him into playing at least with Ben on the opposing team.

The positions switched with a touchdown scored by Tyler. With Ben's team now being offense. The first play, Cody hiked the ball and threw it with gust to Ben. Like a bull, Ben being the red target, Damon charged at him. Knocking the wind from him along with the ball, causing Matt to steal and run it to the end zone. Knocking the game up to fourteen love.

Ben stared up at the sky, still unsure if it was safe to get up.

"C'mon.. it's football not croquet." That familiar snaky Damon returning to the scene.

The game concluded with Team Damon winning and Team Ben sulking, trying to come up with whatever excuse they could._ 'Oh the sun was in my eye' 'I didn't wear the right shoes'_

Damon was compensated with a bottle of Bud Light by Bonnie which he took appreciatively.

* * *

The night sky provided a beautiful canvas for all of the lights, making it a moment where she deeply regretted not bringing her camera along. The couple took a stop at the lake bead of the cove before they resumed their conversation.

"It's a big step I guess."

"Yeah, Virgina all the way to California... that's a big step."

"Well I almost would have still been a resident to Mystic Falls."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just drop it."

"Come on, you want me to be open with you, be open with me Bennett."

Bonnie looked down at her hands, suddenly realizing she would in fact be a hypocrite if she didn't. "My dad never wanted me to move here... It probably has something to do with my mom leaving." She looked up only to find the semi-curious face prompting her to continue. "When I was three my mom left...I was too young to remember anything but when I got older I started asking questions my father wasn't ready to answer. All my friends had both mom's and dad's. I didn't and I wanted to know why." The couple forged ahead through the cove, avoiding the loose pebbles scattered around the lake bed. "He said she wasn't ready to raise a child, so it probably has something to due with the fact of him not wanting me to leave... I mean because she left him, us."

"He thinks your abandoning him." Damon kept his eyes forward, nodding his head at his own statement.

"Yeah, and that's ridiculous because I would never do that to him. He's my dad and I love him. I'm just chasing my dreams because that's what he always taught me to do."

"You'd be surprised by the mindset a man." He released a deep harboring breath. "We're a lot more emotional than women give us credit for. And although we act as if things don't bother us, deep down we're screaming, pleading, begging."

"Do you ever think your mom abandoned you when she left?"

"I did, at first. I couldn't understand why she had to leave, why we couldn't go with her. But as I became a man I knew all to well to think my mamma would ever abandon me or Stefan. We were practically men when she left, anyway."

Bonnie offered him a small smile, her eyes darting over to where her friends were lounging around the bonfire.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna stay here for a few minutes. Gather my thoughts"

"Okay." Quietly, she tossed the last pebble from her hands and let it skid off the water until finally sinking in before leaving.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling all the rich air relaxed him. Though it wasn't until the sounds of footsteps brought him back to earth. He turned back to find the familiar and troublesome brunette.

"I took an Italian language class in high school." Elena raised a ostensive eyebrow at the halcyon Salvatore. "I know what you said earlier."

"Buon per te(_Good for you_)." Damon looked around curiously. The teens all lounging around the bonfire, the little Bennett rejoining their cast. If only the brunette would take a hint and leave him alone. Of course he knew she was only relishing on the fact because of what he said earlier that had her friends gushing over his words.

"So that's it? You're just using her for sex. Well I can tell you right now, Bonnie isn't that type of girl."

"I promise you have no idea what you're talking about right now." He did his best to abstain from looking at the woman who undoubtedly resembled his ex. Somethings would just have to remain a mystery. "So... why don't you just make your way back to base camp."

"So it's me?"

Damon quirked a brow. "The hell you talking about?" He asked, advancing upon the young woman.

"I see the way you look at me, the way you've been looking at me..." Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, Stefan said you had a few problems but wanting to sleep with your brother's girlfriend is co-."

"I wanna' sleep with you?" Damon asked in disbelief, an amusing smile forming on his lips. "Are you still coked out or something?"

Elena swallowed roughly as she took her eyes away from him. Of course she wasn't but didn't feel the need to play into his advances.

"What about him... did Stefan tell you about his problems? What were you saying about using someone?" Of course he knew his brother was gay, and had known for sometime now. It was amusing to him that she was calling him out on bullshit when she had her own problems with his brother to deal with. Damon took a tantalizing step closer to Elena. "I'd check my own before I try checking others." And with that, the Salvatore left the brunette standing there with an incommodious expression on her face.

...

"Guys, we're outta' booze." Caroline picked up the empty bottle of Smirnoff.

"There's Ciroc back at the lake house... Not it!" Because Tyler's parents owned one of the fanciest/few homes on Lake Hollywood, he knew his mom kept the bar well stocked for future gatherings. He also knew he didn't want to be the one going all the way back to get it. Just as everyone claimed their rightful 'not it's', Bonnie came over to rejoin the gang minus Anna since her mother wanted her by a certain time. All eyes went to the caramel skinned woman.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

Rebekah waved her empty cup, "We're all out... you're it."

The look on her face was all but pleasant, although the pleading looks from her friends had Bonnie giving in. "That's not fair, you guys... Fine, do I need the key?" She asked, the Lockwood telling her to check underneath the 'Welcome' mat and get the Ciroc. "I'll be back." Bonnie settled out onto the path to reach Tyler's parent's renovated Lake front house, completely unaware of the cyan orbs watching her committedly.

Walking briskly through the dark dirtied path, Bonnie rubbed at her shoulder to relieve a bit of the tension mounting on. Staring up ahead she could see the moon cascading down that created a perfect reflection on the aphotic water. As she neared, the sincerity of the lake distilled with the smell of nature tickled her nose. Many crickets chirping in anticipation of the primarily cool night air. The full lush trees surrounding reminded her of home in Virgina. Though the quietness was quickly interrupted by the distinct sounds of padded thumps that differed from the harmonizing noises concerning the environment. But once she turned to investigate, Bonnie saw no one.. just the empty trail.

After retrieving the key, Bonnie quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind her. A convenient light switch to the left was flipped. The modern, multi-faceted design composed of mostly expansive windows that faced the lake left the feeling of no privacy. She felt watched. By standing in the middle of the living room a sense of frore infected her revealed skin.

Unaware that she wasn't alone, Bonnie ventured further into the house. There had only been one other time that she had been here before so a few things did seem a bit familiar aside from the newly designed home. Reaching the bar, she grabbed the bottle of Ciroc, turned on her heel sand nearly dropped the bottle when Damon came into view. "Damn it, you scared the hell out of me... I thought you were some-"

"Maniac" Damon finished her sentence. "A psychopath, or serial killer, maybe a rapist."

"N-no. I just wasn't expecting you to be standing there that's all." After regaining composure, and allowing her heart rate to return to a steady level she made it known that they should return before they started to worry.

"Your friends seem to think that way." He added.

"No, just Tyler and it was only because I didn't call. He's like dad of the house. But, we should get back." Bonnie began to head towards the door but Damon was obstructing her path.

Damon, confiscated the bottle from her small hands.

"Come on, give it back." She stated, reaching her arm out to get it, though he was already set on playing games. Every time she reached for it, he'd moved it over until she finally gave up. "Okay, fine. You win but I'm still leaving." Again she went to leave but Damon blocked her only exit. She grinned and pushed him on the chest but he didn't budge, and once she glanced up at him, the smile quickly diminished. He wasn't smiling, neither did he look like he were in the mood for more games. There was something in his eyes. Something that nearly scared her so when he took steps closer to her she swallowed roughly. "I really don't think you're a maniac Damon."

Gazing down at the radiant toffee skinned woman, Damon leaned in, seizing her lips to a chaste kiss.

Craning her her neck up to meet his gaze, the moment his lips touched her's, Bonnie's full thick eyelashes fluttered until finally shutting in content.

What started off, soft and controlled kisses soon became lascvious sucks. Ravishing her mouth with lavish succulent kisses that left a rather thrilling affect on her. Peppering her neck with appetizing pecks. And through it all, they wound up on the sofa. Bonnie wanted to savor this moment though he had other plans and it was evident as he pulled away from the incessant mouth-watering smooches.

"Do you want me touch you, Bonnie?" It was a question he already knew the answer too, but he wanted to hear her say it. And he refuse to take the bobbing of her head in response."Say it."

"I want you, too touch me." She whispered.

It pleased him to see the influential of sexual desires he had over her. Control. Damon let his hands crawl over to the hem of bottoms and unbuttoned her shorts with gusto. And although they already did a succinct of sexual experimenting, the promise of actually going into it further rattled her. Slowly his hand found it's way inside her shorts, the cusp of his fingers latching onto her clit. Playing with it. The warm pleasurable sensation of him rotating tiny vortexes around the small bundle of nerves caused Bonnie to roughly grip the cushions, it made her toes curl. Feeling the wetness gave him satisfaction discerning her own gratification. Damon drifted his finger lower, the moisture coating the tip in clear viscid fluid that gushed from her sex. He pushed against her fragile resistance, inching further and further inside. Her nectar provided a great lubricant in assisting the journey of his probing finger. The indescribable moment he infiltrated, Bonnie felt satiated with the stabbing digit penetrating her. A sharp inhale followed by a whimpering moan passed through her lips.

For now Damon was the King of that pussy.

But it wasn't until a unsuspecting someone made their way through the front door. Just coming to check on Bonnie ended up in Trevor seeing something he shouldn't have. On the couch he witnessed his caramel skinned roommate being pleasured by a thrusting finger of the Salvatore. And there he stood, mesmerized by the lewd sight of watching her; the moans, the way she tilted her head back in bliss, her parted lips that released deep ragged breaths. Feeling the presence of someone else, Damon glanced in the direction of the entrance only to find a stupefied Trevor. His finger never stopped it's ministrations and neither did the trembling of her well-defined legs. Coming back to reality, Trevor quickly and quietly retreated back to the group with his shameful erection.

Damon being so absorbed by her vitality was more than eager to bring her to release that seeing Trevor didn't matter at all. Nearing climax, Bonnie's eyes shot open to spot a pair of icy orbs staring her.

So close, she just needed to surrender herself to him, to let go fully.

"Cum' Bonnie... cum' all over my finger." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath caressing her sensitive ears. But that was all it took before her climax ruptured within. The orgasm was violent. Her percolating sex clenching over his finger in confinement. Bonnie physically shivered with pleasure as her orgasm continued. Damon had relaxed his hand, bringing the thrusting to a complete stop. Opening her eyes as they were closed, lost in deep transmission, she was able to come back to reality.

* * *

Trevor returned to group silent of any words until the loud blonde went off.

"Where's Bonnie.. and where's the booze?" Caroline questioned.

Thinking on his feet, he quickly came up with a cover for Bonnie and himself. "Oh, she had to use the restroom... She'll be be back in a minute."

Everyone else for the time being bought it. Elena's brown eyes browsed over the current area, now becoming aware of the missing Salvatore.

About five minutes later Bonnie returned to the group. Quiet just as Trevor only moments ago. Everyone eyed an empty handed Bonnie until Tyler finally spoke up. "Bonnie. don't tell me you forget the alcohol."

And at that moment, Damon decided to join the gang.

"Oh. I did... I'll go back."

"No, I'll go. If I knew you were going to take a potty break you should have took Caroline." Tyler brought himself to his feet while Bonnie made a questioning look.

"Potty break... what are you talking about?"

Trevor cursed under his breath as this definitely wouldn't go well if Bonnie kept asking questions especially if Tyler kept answering them.

"Yeah, that's right. Trevor told on you." Tyler smacked his lips together before heading off to the house.

Bonnie quickly shifted her gaze to Trevor. Both of them seemed to have the same idea in their minds. For a second her heart began to increase, experiencing the feeling of fear and shame all mixed in one emotion. She lost his and settled them over to Damon who kept his own trained on the fire.

"Care, didn't you say you had to pee. You should go while Tyler's going." Matt said.

The blonde quickly remembered she had been holding it for a while and shot up. "Tyler, wait up!" Caroline quickly set out after her roommate.

**Twenty Minutes Later.**

Bonnie glanced over to Matt who kept his eyes trained on the path that led to the lake house. He stood pacing back and forth until she finally decided to approach him.

"What's wrong Matt?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his golden locks. "Caroline isn't back and neither is Tyler."

"Has it been that long?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Like twenty minutes... shit-" After muttering a curse, Matt took off towards the house. Bonnie went to follow him but he was to fast. So instead, Bonnie found the next person who she thought could help.

"Damon, I need you to come with me back to the house."

'Bad Bonnie. You want to return the favor."

"No, I- " Her words were cut off by yelling coming from the distance. "Oh no. C'mon." Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her the fastest she could. Clearly a fight was happening inside of the lake house. Bonnie just hoped they hadn't been to late.

...

"No! Stop it! Matt don't!"

Caroline was standing next to the scrapping men as they tumbled around the floor. Then getting up to their feet to deliver more blows. Matt roughly shoved Tyler against the mirror hanging in the living room. The sound of shards of glass disintegrating. But that didn't stop Tyler, it only made him more determined to fight back. Giving it all his strength, he was able to knock Matt back into the coffee table. Again breaking the top into smaller piece. The blonde was crying by this point, barely able to get any words out from her sobs.

"P-please, s-stop!"

Just then, both Damon and Bonnie had entered the house. The scene before her looking like something from a horror movie. Damon had already went over to attempt breaking up the boys. But Bonnie remained in her own trance, her eyes wandering over to Caroline, clad in only a pink bra and shorts. A bed of glass laid out on the floor. And then there was blood - blood staining the back of Tyler's shirt, blood spilling from Matt's nose. It was a horror show. She was only brought back to reality by more of Caroline's shout's. And luckily the rest of the group had heard because Jeremy, Kol and Trevor had all came to Damon's rescue. Clearly both boys had been to strong to break up on his own and in the process he received several punches to the abdomen.

"Alright, C'mon man. Cool off. " Jeremy said, he and Kol taking a fuming Tyler outside.

Matt snatched his body out of Trevor's hold. "Let go of me!" He simply wiped the blood pouring from his nose and lips. The heaving blonde brought his angered stare to Caroline. "Fucking, whore. You lying cheating bitch! I knew it, I knew you were messing around with that son-of-a-bitch."

The girls had finally made it to the house. Vicky and Rebekah remained outside with the other half of the cast. Elena was the first to step inside, her eyes wildly darting from Caroline to Matt to Damon and Bonnie. "Oh my God, Matt." She quickly went over to him and lifted his head. "Here tilt your head up... what happened?"

Caroline was able to locate her shirt, slipping it over to cover up what little dignity she had left. Her teary eyes never drying as more starting to fall from her cornea's. "I'm sorry Matt.'

"No, fuck you Caroline! Don't say shit to me!"

Bonnie lowered her eyes to the mess they made. A part of her still not sure what to make of the situation even though it was pretty apparent. Emerald hues found cyan through the hostile atmosphere. The embarrassment and shame she felt for putting Damon right in the crossfire of this yet then again it was similarly close to the espoge at the Country club.

"Come on, we need to clean you up." Elena disappeared further into the house with Matt. Only then did a bit of tension alleviate.

"Yeah, I'll go get a broom." Trevor said, taking his time to leave the trio standing there.

Bonnie solemnly looked to Caroline, a look of disbelief on her face. "What were you thinking, Care?"

"I-I don't know Bonnie.. I wasn't thinking. God, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." The caramel-skinned woman wrapped her arms around the blonde in an comforting gesture. Damon's eyes still evenly matched with hers. "But you gotta' fix this. And I don't just mean this." She said, pulling away to motion towards the actual physical mess.

"I know... just tell me you don't hate me" Caroline again sniffled and pulled Bonnie into another heart stopping hug.

"I don't hate you, Caroline."

* * *

The mess had been swept away for the most part, Damon had dumped the last dustpan full of glass with Bonnie's help before Trevor returned to the kitchen to discard left over scraps.

"It's quiet." Bonnie commented, as the only sounds were coming from their dealings.

"Yeah, the guys took Tyler home, Elena rode back with Matt. And Care just left with the girls." Trevor stuffed his hands into his pockets, a bit of awkwardness falling over seeing as only the three of them remained. "Were you going to ride back with me?" His words were stopped by the Salvatore quickly turning his gaze on to him. "Or, you could take her." He switched up his approach at the last minute.

"No it's okay. We're going to the same place so you can take me, I'll meet you at the car. Just let me finish here and I'll lock up."

Trevor nodded, again trying not to speculate at the way Damon glared at him. If ever there was a look for _'I should punch you in the face'_ then surely Damon was advertising the right look. He released a deep breath before leaving the room and presumably the house.

Bonnie tied the trash bags and continued to double the bags containing the broken glass shards until they were all neatly tucked into the bin. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I mean I- I don't know. But thanks for staying and cleaning up. You really didn't have too."

Silence.

The bronzed woman stood up and turned around, expecting Damon to just to be Damon by not answering right away. But she found herself alone in the kitchen._ He left? When..why?_ Surely she wasn't that into trash tucking that she hadn't notice him leaving. Bonnie convinced herself that he had just stepped out for a bit of fresh air.

...

After locking up the home, Bonnie continued down the path. She was still skeptical of believing Damon truly left without saying goodbye but once she reached the parking lot, there was no more doubt. Trevor was stationed in front of his parked deep blue 67' Mustang Eleanor. _His pride ad joy_. No other cars were there so she didn't really need to asked, but she dd anyway.

"Ready?"

"Yeah... so Damon left already."

"Oh, yeah, about five minutes ago. C'mon." He said, heading over to passenger side to open the door for the young woman.

* * *

"Trevor?"

"Yeah."He answered, surprised that she was talking at this pint, considering neither of the two had said a word since leaving. Not only that, but they were now parked in front of the house they shared.

"You came back to the cabin? I mean, when I went the first time?"

_'Oh, shit'. _Trevor turned the engine off and turned his head in her direction, was already looking at him in need of answers. "Well, yeah. We were starting to worry so I said I'd go back."

"And...?"

"I did Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head as she mentally prayed he came after her and Damon were done or even before while they were kissing. "Why would say I went to the bathroom?"

Trevor remained quiet, he kept his gaze trained forward on the dark street of the culdesac only brightened by every other lamp post.

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't see anything."

"I left right away- I mean I didn't really see much..." He wasn't even able to get his entire sentence out before Bonnie was nearly having an anxiety attack. When he heard the sound of the door opening he shouted out to her. "Bonnie!" But it was too late, the mixture of embarrassment and disgust had already set in, suddenly wishing she had caught a ride with Damon instead. She was already more than halfway to the front door, leaving him sitting there feeling more bad than he already did. But how was he supposed to know Damon would be finger fucking her on the sofa. "Fuck.." He groaned as he leaned his head back into the seat. The memory of watching her moan and squirm of that sofa invading his thoughts once again.

* * *

Damon shut the front door to his home, a smug smirk firmly planted on his lips. Entering the sitting room sat an uninvited but familiar guest . "Who the hell let you in?" Damon asked, through the pretentious face he wore.

"Rosaline." Emily stood up from her spot on the sofa and took a few steps closer to Damon. Though the Salvatore had no intention on dealing with her tonight, he also making a side note to have a little talk with the housekeeper. Today had been an okay day, which was surprising considering he spent it with the college girl and her scooby gang times two. Sans the fact that Bonnie practically dissed him by catching a ride with Robin Hood, if only she had known he saw then perhaps she wouldn't have been so quick to jump at his offer.

"If you're here for round two, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to politely decline."

_That's a first._ Denying sex even though he desperately needed to get off.

"I'm not here to have sex, Damon. I'm married." She clarified.

Damon bent his brows in astonishment, his lips curling downward at her hypocritical and defensive nature. The last time he saw Emily, he had her face down ass up on the soft carpeted flooring in his bedroom. The one night she just so happened to show up with paperwork for an absent Giuseppe, he just had to offer her a drink. "So, you aren't here to fuck, my father isn't here...what? Did Katherine send you?"

"No, Kat didn't send me. I just thought we needed to talk." Emily kept her tone calm to keep from alerting Damon.

"About what we did or about Katherine, otherwise we have nothing to talk about. "

"My husband came home very upset yesterday. I don't understand why you have to continue to do this."

"I enjoyed it, I thought people were suppose to flaunt the things they enjoy. Besides, asshole had it coming... you have any ideal what he said to me?" Adverting her accusation, Damon turned and head towards the kitchen with Emily right on his heels.

"It doesn't matter what he said. Conor doesn't deserve this. I'm not proud of it but I know you only slept with me because you wanted to get back at Katherine... And that has nothing to do with Conor."

"Not entirely." Damon opened the decanter, filling his cup with the liquid. He motioned the container to her but Emily denied his offering this time. Truly he had no idea what to say to Emily, Damon was unsure if he respected her - scratch that - he didn't really respect but he knew she was a half and half woman who just made a big mistake and unfortunately it was _'partly'_ his fault.

"Did you even know what you were getting yourself into?"

"I knew exactly what I was doing when I stuck my dick inside of you, Emily." He added, indulging in another sip of alcohol. A smirk housing his lips. His night was complete. Finally getting to polish off a glass of bourbon. "Emily... I had a really really good night. And I would really really hate to have it ruined. So... if you said all you need then please let yourself out." Well, it was a relatively good night. A bit of the typical teenage drama but still quite entertaining to say the least.

Emily came to realization that she would never want to be in this situation alone with Damon. "Yeah... I just wanted to ask you to please leave my husband alone. I work for your father and that's it. What happened between us was a mistake and I just want to put it behind me... Goodnight Damon." Emily left with the little bit of dignity that she had left.

Damon didn't like it. He didn't like the submissive Emily he was being exposed to because that wasn't her. But he would respect her wishes and put everything behind them - after her asshole of a husband got what he deserved.


End file.
